I'll Find You - Season Four
by ArcanePunkster
Summary: Sequel to A New Beginning - John Connor is lost in another timeline, Cameron is leading the final assault upon the enemy. Relations will form between man and machine, as they see true heart and soul in one another. The real question is, which of the two are more human? TSCC Season 4 FanFiction - AS OF 4/12/16 THIS TSCC FANFIC IS BEING DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Year: 2018 (Requiem Timeline)**

Hazel and Kyle are dug in among the ruins of an old corporation building up on a ledge, on a recon mission, Hazel looks down the scope of an Mark 2 Plasma Sniper Rifle scouring for targets, as for Kyle he lies next to her. Kyle fiddling with a lighter he's not smoker but for some reason playing around with the lighter calmed his nerves, made him think straight.

Hazel turns her head looking to him with her expressionless face.

"They'll find us eventually if you keep using that lighter" she says coldly then returns to looking through the scope of her weapon.

Kyle chuckles putting the lighter in his shirt pocket, "You know, you can be very bossy sometimes"

Hazel looks to him again, glaring at him, then she starts chuckling herself, since the two meet in the other future timeline they've been good friends looked out for each other, it once again showed to the rest of the Resistance that man and machine can coexist with one another.

Suddenly Hazel's expression turns serious, Kyle notices her sudden change in expression.

"Hazel, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Two T-900's, Skynet, two o'clock" she replies sternly, Kyle looks through his Mark 2 Plasma Rifle sights just barely able to see what she's looking at, but he can tell they're metal not human, due to pale moonlight reflecting light off of anything shiny and polished.

"You think you can make the shots?" he asks her quietly in order not to be heard by the two passing T-900's.

Hazel smirks "You doubt my abilities Kyle?"

As the two T-900's continue to walk through the barren wasteland of what was once Los Angeles suddenly a high pitch shot rings out, a plasma bolt strikes the tailing T-900 directly the coltan metal skull to pieces the machine drops to the floor instantly. The other T-900 quickly spins around trying to determine where the shot came from, when suddenly a second plasma bolt strikes the T-900 blasting the coltan metal skull to pieces like its comrade. On the ground two T-900's lay there smoldering plasma rising from them, lifeless.

Up on the ridge Hazel revels in her shooting, even Kyle was awed by her shooting skills, although she's a cyborg to Kyle it was a sight to revel to see shooting like that.

Hazel turns to Kyle "We better move before Skynet sends out units to investigate" she said deadpanning the moment the two were having. Kyle nodded in response to what she said.

The two of them walk through the bitter cold, rubble stricken wasteland of Los Angeles back towards base, they go down a hatch continuing the rest of the journey through underground tunnels, after roughly fifteen minutes they come upon a coltan steel door Hazel taps three times. A small hatch is slid open on the other side of the door a pair of glowing blue eyes looks at Hazel then to Kyle, the door suddenly opens two T-999's motion for both Hazel and Kyle to enter.

As they enter Kyle's eyes are scanned with a piece of equipment it's like a thin torch that glows a blue light, it scans for neural sensors, probe or even metal on humans. Skynet many of times had tried to duplicate humans in order to send there machines into bases, at first it caused problems for the Resistance but after the introduction of this new tech it had stabilized the situation to manageable levels.

As for Hazel she was going through a software scan making sure she weren't infiltrated or reprogrammed by Skynet another one of its strategies to try and gain access to Resistance bases.

Hazel and Kyle were both cleared and were allowed to continue on-wards into the Resistance base, they eventually came up to a large coltan plaque attached to the wall, Kyle stepped closer looking at the title high above, _Memorial for the Dead, _it read. As Kyle scrolled down the list he came up to the names that had haunted him for nine long years.

_Hazer Young, April 21st 2009_

_Derek Reese, April 21st 2009_

_Savannah Weaver, April 21st 2009_

_Sarah Connor, April 21st 2009_

_Will, April 21st 2009_

_Malarkey, April 21st 2009_

_Hayden Locke, April 21st 2009_

Hazel walked up beside him, her to looking at the names that Kyle had his eyes set upon, her own eyes set upon the name Will, she felt hurt and alone she loved him and he died saving her. Although she was grateful for it, she felt guilty and heartbroken for letting the person she loves die for her own existence.

"They all died believing they stopped the end of the world" Kyle mentions nonchalantly.

Hazel looks to him trying to hold back the tears of thinking about her Will, "They died for what was right for what they believed in, they died hoping that their sacrifices were enough" her voice breaking at certain points.

Both Kyle and Hazel stand there for a few minutes of silence paying their respects to the dead, they then leave the area heading to the mess hall to fill up on some grub.

* * *

Cayden sits in her room writing out the report of her recent mission, her hand is twitching uncontrollably making it harder for her to write, there's dried tears on her cheeks. She hears someone entering the room, it's her mom, Cameron.

"Cayden I'm back!" Cameron calls out, when she doesn't hear a reply she becomes suspicious walking into Cayden's room finding her sitting at the table, _presumably writing a mission report, _Cameron thought to herself.

"Cayden did you hear me?" she asks, Cameron knows too well that Cayden could hear her but Cameron and Cayden wanted to act more human but still be their selves.

Cayden turns to her mom "Yes, sorry just...busy"

Cameron sees her daughters hand twitching and the dried tears on her cheeks, Cameron eyes widen in shock worried someone said or did something to her. She walks to Cayden kneeling down beside her.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

Cayden shakes her head reluctantly "Err...nothing I...I must be malfunctioning"

Cameron knew her daughter too well, after all these years to her it was like seeing John in Cayden, the way he used to try and avoid situations and conversations with her, Cameron smiled at the thought but it soon went when reality hit her that John weren't around.

"Cayden, I know you're lying, talk to me I'm your mother" she says to Cayden calmly and reassuringly.

Cayden hesitated at first "Its just...Its just I miss my Dad, without him here its like the family is...isn't complete" she started to cry again.

Instinctively Cameron embraced her daughter trying to reassure her, she knew how Cayden felt it hurt her too that John wasn't around, but she still had hope he was out there somewhere trying to find his way back to her and Cayden. After a few moments of embracing each other, they pull away from one another.

"You want to go and do something take your mind of things?" Cameron asks Cayden.

"Like what?" she replies

Cameron kneels in her position thinking intently on what to do, a thought pops into her CPU "Let's go and see Hazel and Kyle that ought to take your mind off things", in response Cayden nodded intently the two them leave the room to go and see some friends.

* * *

**Year: Unknown (Unknown Timeline)**

An energy bubble in the air sparkling blue and purple, as the bubble materialized a person was falling through mid air stark naked, as he thumped to the ground indenting the concrete rubble slightly under his impact.

"Jesus Christ!" John grunted.

He picked himself up slowly looking around the surrounding area was the same rubble stricken land he'd left not so long ago, he was confused, he looked around and realized he was alone, no Cameron, _No!,_ he screamed in his head.

"Where the hell am I? Or when?" he asked himself.

In the distance he could hear the groans of a girl, a voice he heard before, he dashed off into the direction of the noise as he got closer he realized who it was Elizabeth and Allison stark like himself. Although he loved Cameron deeply, regardless it would be difficult for any teenager like himself to look away from two stark naked girls in front of him, one that especially resembled Cameron's physique closely.

As he got nearer he saw Allison's gash in her leg, and Elizabeth trying to stop the bleeding but she finding it difficult to do so, she looked up seeing John.

"John we need to stop the bleeding!" she called out, trying to keep Allison in her senses.

Out the corner of John's eyes he saw some cloth flapping about trapped underneath some concrete he ran over to it, he was about to take the cloth when jumped seeing the body crushed underneath the slab of concrete, he took a few looks at the person before tearing off a long piece of cloth. Once doing so he ran back to Elizabeth and Allison typing the torn cloth tightly around Allison's leg.

In the distance Elizabeth could see HK Drones moving closer to their position.

She taps John's shoulders pointing to the approaching HK Drones " We need to move now!" she says sternly.

John nodded "I'll carry Allison, you find us a way underground"

As soon as he picked up Allison he could literally feel her shaking vigorously in his arms, due to the frost bite cold in the barren wasteland they were currently in, as for John since having his endoskeletal frame he didn't experience heat and cold like before, it didn't effect him. He decided to hold Allison tight to him in order to transfer his heat to her, which was slowly working, at this point Allison was out of it as if she was peacefully sleeping.

John followed Elizabeth with Allison in his arms for at least twenty minutes until she found an access hatch to some underground tunnels, the three of them propelled down the access hatch. They waited in silence until the pursing HK Drone had passed.

"We need to find some clothes for ourselves..." he motions his head to Allison "...or she'll die of hypothermia"

Allison was unintentionally pulling herself closer to John trying to get as much body heat from him.

In response to John's statement, Elizabeth nods "Agreed I'll go on ahead, try and find something for us to wear"

John countered "I'm coming with you"

Elizabeth glared at him "And what put her in danger, stay here keep her warm and safe, I promise I'll be back"

John reluctantly accepted the situation, as he watched Elizabeth run down the corridor to look for anything they could use, John shifted his posture to better suit keeping Allison warm, to him he felt uncomfortable having his body against a girl that looked exactly like Cameron but wasn't, especially stark naked the two of them. He pushed the thought aside, concentrating on keeping Allison warm until Elizabeth came back.


	2. Chapter 1 - Mother and Daughter

**Chapter One**

**Year: 2009**

"Jane...Connor?" Sarah hesitated to say, at this point she had no idea how to approach this situation.

Jane just nodded instinctively.

"But...I've never had a daughter?" Sarah implied.

"No, not in this timeline...but in an alternate timeline you do" Jane said smirking at the thought of there being multiple timelines.

Cameron stood there not sure whether to take Jane's word for what she said or just terminate her on the spot, to her, Jane standing before them felt like it was John but it wasn't.

"How do we know you're not trying to trick us?" Cameron asked.

Jane looked her holding out her arm "You can check my blood, genetics, anything it'll be the same as John's except I'm a female not male"

Both Cameron and Sarah were both reluctant to believe the girl, but she was also confident in her identity.

"So if who you say you are is true...why are you here?" Kyle stepped.

In response Jane sighed in irritation at how stubborn most of these people are, when John told her about them she never thought it'd be like this "John asked me to come...to help you and help him get back"

Cameron's eyes flickered wide at the name John "You know where he is?" she asked intently.

Jane just simply nodded to Cameron's question.

"So...where's my son?" Sarah too asked intently.

Jane once again sighed, _they're not going to be happy about this, _she thought to herself, "He made me swear not to tell you anything...until the time is right"

Sarah grunted at the answer given, as for Cameron she just stood there with her emotionless terminator mask, after a few moments she vacated the main hanger walking outside through the main entrance, no said anything or tried to stop her not even Sarah they just watched Cameron.

Once Cameron had left through the entrance, Jane spoke up "I believe we have plans to attend to?" she asked.

"Yes certainly" Zash replied he motioned his hand for Jane and the other commanders to follow him back to the temporary briefing room.

Hazel followed after Cameron to see how she was doing, she exited the bunker to see Cameron standing near the edge of a slope motionless, Hazel walked up beside her, Cameron turned to look at her to Hazel's surprise she wasn't crying. _Probably done enough of that to dry out the water reserves, _she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry about John" she suddenly said.

It took a few moments for Cameron to respond "You have nothing to be sorry about, Skynet is the cause of this" when mentioning _Skynet _she cursed at the thought its existence.

"What do you intend to do about it?"

Cameron looked to Hazel with determination in her eyes "I'm going to look for John, then finish the fight with him"

She starts walking off when Hazel suddenly speaks up "We need you and your A.I capabilities, without you we have no chance"

Cameron turns around abruptly "And without John there's still no chance"

"We have Jane..."

Cameron suddenly interrupted Hazel "Jane was sent here, by my John...for a reason, I intend to find out why but that doesn't mean I'm not going to look for him" with that said Cameron walks off, leaving a rather irritated Hazel.

* * *

After Cayden arrived at the safe-house, she swiftly left the area before any Skynet or Kaliba personnel returned to the area, she immediately headed for the location of where the black SUV that Sarah Connor escaped from ZeiraCorp was last located, on her HUD it displayed a map pinpointing the location out in the desert outside Los Angeles.

Cayden continued driving in the car until she arrived at the location, she pulled outside what looked to be a bunker of some sorts to her, she exited the car then walked up to the man sided door she looked around scanning for threats, nothing. She banged on the door loudly, she waited a few moments until the door opened up two T-999's walked out aiming their plasma auto rifles at her, she instinctively placed her hand on the Glock but didn't pull it out as to not create a confrontation.

"Identify yourself" one of the T-999's ordered.

"Lieutenant General Cayden Connor, daughter of John and Cameron Connor" she replied swiftly.

The two T-999's stood there not saying a word, only analyzing the information they were given by the girl in front of them.

"We have no record of you" one of them reply.

_Cameron warned me that they wouldn't recognize me._

"I need to speak with John and Cameron Connor" she persists.

One of the T-999's turns to the other "Inform General Cameron"

The other T-999 dashed back inside to inform Cameron of the situation, as for the T-999 standing in front of Cayden it kept its plasma auto rifle aimed at Cayden, she knew it wouldn't do anything to her but she didn't bother to mention it to the T-999.

Not so long after Cameron comes walking out along with the other T-999 and some other assailants.

With Cameron were Hazel, Hazer, Kyle and Savannah they eye up the rather young looking girl before them, especially Cameron. As Cameron walks closer to the girl she realizes that she has her eyes.

"Who are you?" Cameron asks the girl.

"I'm Cayden Connor your daughter" she replies, the others standing around Cameron look between her and Cayden in confusion.

"I'm unable to reproduce, I'm a machine...you must have mistaken me for someone else"

"I'm a machine too just like you" Cayden responses simply.

Instinctively the two T-999's aim their guns at Cayden preparing to fire, as for Cayden she readies herself for a fight until Cameron ordered the two T-999's to lower their weapons.

"Do you have any proof?" Cameron asks.

"Your future self told me, if you didn't believe to let you access my chip to see the events for yourself" Cayden responded.

At first it seemed like Cameron was struggling to come to a decision, but in matter of fact she was trying to scan Cayden to determine her model and series, on her HUD it displayed the following text.

_Target Series and Model unidentified_

Cameron was reluctant in taking Cayden's word for everything she has said at that very moment she wanted to terminate Cayden in case it was a trap set by Skynet, then she thought about what if this girl her was in fact her and John's daughter could she live with herself finding out she just terminated her daughter.

Cameron took a few more moments to decide, the others around her waiting patiently for her decision, finally Cameron speaks up, "Okay some me the files on your chip"

In response Cayden smiled with genuine happiness as Cameron walked back into the bunker Cayden followed, they both walk towards the engineering sector of the bunker, at this point Cameron was worried to see her and John's future selves in case they weren't the saviors of the planet as they were thought to be.

* * *

**Year: Unknown (Timeline Unknown)**

It had been about thirty minutes until Elizabeth returned with some thick Resistance clothing, she handed a pair of clothes to John whom immediately flung them on himself, not that he was cold but he felt uncomfortable about trying to keep Allison warm while they were both stark naked.

Elizabeth then dressed Allison swiftly, to John he was rather grateful that Elizabeth did it the last thing he wanted to do at the moment was dress a naked girl that closely resembled his Cameron. Finally Elizabeth dressed herself up once she finished she placed a blanket over Allison to give her some extra warmth while she rested.

John aimlessly walked around the tunnel trying to get feel for where they could be...or even _when._ Only one thing was clear to him that he still in some future war between humans and the machines. He turned to see Elizabeth placing her fingers on Allison's forehead, _must be checking her biological vitals, _he thought to himself.

"How is she?" he suddenly asked.

"She'll be fine for the time being, but I suggest we go to the Resistance bunker I just came from" she replied.

"You think that's wise...seeing you're a machine, I'm half machine and they don't know us?" he asked rather skeptical of the plan.

Elizabeth just gave him a emotionless look "It's the best chance we have at getting help and finding out what's going on...but first we need to let Allison rest a little long before we can move her" she replied.

John once again looked around aimlessly, trying to find some logical reason as to why they're still in a future war.

He looks to Elizabeth rubbing the back of his head in a irritable fashion "You know when or where we are?"

Elizabeth simply shakes her head "We could be anywhere, hence the reason we need to find out form the Resistance what's going on"

John just nods at Elizabeth's statement, she then walks to the opening they ran into to get to cover from a HK Drone, looking out scanning the surrounding area. As for John he slouches down the wall next to Allison trying to get to grip with the fact that once again he's lost Cameron or vice versa he had no idea, to calm his nerves he decides to drift off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 - Origins of Cayden Connor P1

**Chapter Two**

**Year: 2026 (Original Timeline)**

In the middle of the processing room, the body of a young girl lies on top of a table awaiting to have her chip inserted then ready to carry out her programmed mission. She's motionless and lifeless unaware of the battle that rages outside of the factory.

Outside the factory General John Connor and Cameron Connor lead an assault along with human and cyborg Resistance fighters, both of Skynets and John's forces are interlocked in a close quarters battle. As John continues towards the entrance to the factory holding tightly his Mark 3 Plasma Auto Rifle, he's suddenly struck by a plasma bolt to the shoulder, upon impact a few bits of metal are taken off his shoulder.

Instinctively Cameron jumps in front of John to protect, even though John has a Series 900 Hybrid Endoskeleton it doesn't mean he's invincible, Cameron takes a plasma bolt to her arm, immediately she returns fire with her Mark 3 Plasma Rifle putting down the T-950 that was shooting at both her and John.

The two of them take cover behind a burnt out HK Drone along with her T-999 escort, John was worried about the damage inflicted on Cameron.

"You alright?!" worry evident in his tone.

"I'm okay, John!" she shouts back.

John was about to pester her about not risking her life recklessly like that, but now wasn't the time as they were both in the middle of a battle-zone.

After a few moments John, Cameron and their T-999 escort make their way into the Skynet factory, luckily for them Cameron was able to stuff worm programs and malware into Skynets communications and satellites making it blind to everything that's going at the factory.

Before the assault John received intelligence from his forces that Skynet were making a new prototype cyborg, he didn't even have to persuade anyone into attacking the factory as everyone knew this had to be done, as John and Cameron along with their team scour the factory for the prototype, outside the fighting is dying as Skynets forces are dwindling fast they were not prepared for this surprise assault.

After a while John and Cameron come upon a processing room, they look through the door windows to find a person lying upon the table, they walk in followed by the T-999's, as they get closer it's obvious to them that it's the new prototype. Cameron scans the figure identifying it as a new model that has been recently made.

On the control panel behind the table is screens showing the details of this new prototype, John walks over to the panel pressing a few buttons, as he does so he sees things that both scare him and awe him.

"Look at this" he says to Cameron motioning for her to come and look, as she walks up beside him she takes in the data.

"It's a codename is TX-2"

Cameron takes a closer look, her eyes widen in interest "That's interesting" she deadpans.

John looks to her confused "What is?"

"This prototype doesn't have to make contact with any human being to take form it can create one itself, it has nanobot deposits for both repairing itself and other machines..." she continues to read the data scrolling across the panels before them "...it has nanobot composite of mimetic poly-alloy meaning it's outer shell can detect incoming projectiles harden the mimetic poly-alloy on impact rendering plasma bolts and projectiles virtually useless against it"

John looked at Cameron in fear, if this thing gets out on the field they'd either have no chance or it'll take a hell of a lot firepower to put it down.

"And that brings onto the other point..." Cameron continues taking John out of his daze "...this prototype has a main power cell like myself and other cyborgs, but for its nanobot mimetic poly-alloy it has a rechargeable power cell"

"Jesus Christ" was all John could mutter out, he looks to his left seeing the chip for the prototype it's about to go through its last stages of programming, _Skynet Parameter Blocks. _John rushed over quickly pulling the chip out of the port, he looks to the T-999's standing idly in the room awaiting orders.

He points to the body "Take the body with us"

The T-999's don't question his orders they immediately hoist the body out of the factory, John is about to leave the room when Cameron stops him, he looks at her questioningly.

"What is it Cam?"

She looks worried "Are you sure it's the right thing to do? What if it goes bad?"

John sighed "I don't know...but I know we have a better chance programming it ourselves instead of Skynet" he gave her a reassuring smile then kissed her passionately on the lips, she herself returned the favor. When they pull away John looks at Cameron seeing the sad smile on her face, he knew Cameron cared about him too much to let him do something she thought was reckless, but she knew herself that John was right they had a better chance at programming the cyborg themselves instead of not.

After their intimate moment they head outside to meet the rest of their forces then head back to base, having a lot of work to do ahead of them.

* * *

John had been in his private quarters since returning from the assault on the factory just over an hour ago, he's been looking through the TX-2 chip studying it, while programming the chip without Skynet's influence. Suddenly someone looks into the room, they wrap their arms around him comfortingly then plants a kiss on his cheek, John turns to see Cameron grinning at him.

"Hey" he says enthusiastically.

"Hey" she replies, after all these years being with John she grown accustomed to using many humans actions and phrases.

John remembers the incident where she could of gotten herself killed at the factory, he thinks now is the right time to talk about it.

"Cameron...about what happened at the factory..." he starts saying until Cameron interrupts him.

"I'm sorry, John...I felt the need to protect you at that point" she gives him a sad smile.

John couldn't but smile at the cute innocent look on Cameron's face "It's okay I understand...just please don't be reckless...I don't know what I'd do without you"

Cameron smiles at the kind words then leans forward kissing him on the lips, he returns the favor, she then looks to the laptop on the desk.

"How's the programming going...for the chip?" she asks.

John smirks "It's weird to be honest, the chip is similar to yours designed to learn and imitate human actions and emotions...but the body is designed to be 'tank' in so many words"

"A tank?" Cameron asks tilting her head.

John chuckles even though Cameron has learned so much and developed over the years, she didn't know everything that's what he liked about her, to still be able to teach her things, "A tank...it means the prototype in so many words was designed to withstand and deal damage to the equivalent of a tank"

"Oh, thank you for explaining" she replies giving him a genuine smile.

"You wanna help me with the programming on this...seeing it's a newer chip?" John smirks pointing at the laptop.

Cameron smiles then pulls up a seat next to him, the two of them immediately get to work on programming the chip for the Resistance, both of them enjoying the closeness and time that they're having together.

* * *

After so many hours of programming John and Cameron finally finished, immediately they head to the room where the TX-2 was placed on arrival, as they enter both he and Cameron realize the excessive cyborg personnel ready to react if things went south.

John and Cameron walk up to the body, with is wife standing close beside him, as soon as he inserts the chip both he and Cameron take a few steps back and the cyborg soldiers within the room aim their weapons at the TX-2. It wasn't long before the eyes to the TX-2 opened, the girl shot up from the table, looking around scanning the various cyborg soldiers then John and Cameron.

The girl in front of John and Cameron just stares at them curiously.

"Uh...hello" John says.

"Hello" the girl replies immediately.

"Do you have a name?"

The girl suddenly looks down sadness evident in her eyes "No"

John thought through various names, he always wanted children but due to his nature of being half man and machine and Cameron incapable of reproducing it was therefore impossible, he always wanted a daughter called Cayden even Cameron knew this.

"Let's call you Cayden" John smiles at the girl.

Suddenly Cayden's eyes lighted up blue and a smile appears on her face "I like that name"

John smirks as for Cameron she just smiles at the cute innocent actions of the girl before them, reminding herself of how she use to once act like even when she first meet John back in 1999.

John suddenly speaks up cheerfully "Okay we got a lot to do...let's get this boat rolling"

Cayden suddenly tilts her head at John, confused, "I do not understand, boats cannot roll, they sail upon water?"

John smiles at the statement "It's a saying...it means we need get going" he explains.

Cayden straightens her posture then produces a sweet smile on her face "Thank you for explaining"

* * *

John had been out meeting with the other military leaders of the Resistance both human and cyborg, in the last few months both John and Cameron have taken it upon themselves to teach Cayden, after a while she became like a daughter to them.

As John walks into the quarters of both his, Cameron and Cayden he doesn't expect anyone to be inside, he knew Cameron was away in the Cybernetics Division for the afternoon helping to find new ways in improve the T-999's. As he walks into his and Cameron's bedroom he jumps at the sight of Cayden not expecting her to be there.

In her hands she had a book, John soon recognized the book, The Wizard of Oz.

Cayden looks up innocently "I'm sorry, I was just looking around when I came across this book" she says pleadingly.

John just chuckles "It's alright just warn me before hand" he then places his belongings on the corner table taking a seat next to Cayden on the bed.

She's in deep reading when she suddenly looks to John confused, "I don't understand...why did the Tin Man want a heart?"

John looked at her sadly "Because he wanted to show people that he was more than metal...that he was alive and felt emotion"

"But he must have had a heart to do that...could I get one?"

John smirked "It's not about getting a heart or using one...you don't need a heart to show people you care for them...you just need to know right from wrong"

Cayden's eyes started to widen in happiness but not too much "So I don't need a heart to show people that I care for them?"

"No you don't" John smiles at her.

In response Cayden wraps an arm around John then she quietly says "Thank you, Dad"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So I've been getting this question a lot from readers asking me, who the new characters are based off (in terms of real life people) and I always respond with the answer 'The looks doesn't matter, it's the personality of the character that matters'.

With that being said I have decided to put up a little fun game for all of those who want to join in, starting from today you post me images of actors or actresses or fan art drawing of the new characters whom you wish them to look like.

After a week or more I'll be looking through the entries and choosing my favorite ones either real life people or fan art that I believe represents the characters I've created best. You'll be allowed to tweet them to me, PM me on here, email me them etc. On my profile I'll put links to contact information so you can send your entries in :D!

Finally sorry for the slower updating schedule, some of you will know that I am currently working on my on Cyborg Novel series that takes popular tropes from various franchises as well as my own.

Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you on the next one!


	4. Chapter 3 - Origins of Cayden Connor P2

**Chapter Three**

**Year: 2026 (Original Timeline)**

Cayden walked into the Cybernetics Division sector in hopes of finding her Mom, after a few moments she finally finds her in a room working on a T-999 that had recently returned from a mission, Cayden walks into the room waiting patiently for Cameron to finish her work.

As Cayden waits she takes in the beauty that of Cameron, she now understands why her Dad, John would fall for someone like her. Cameron has perfect brown hair with that hint of golden color and glistening brown eyes, Skynet intended to make the living tissue of the TOK-715 that of a attractive women, one thing it did right Cayden admits to herself.

Once Cameron had finished repairing the T-999 before her, she immediately turns to Cayden embracing her, Cayden returns the embrace, then Cameron plants a kiss on Cayden's forehead in response she smiles.

"Hello Cayden, how are you today?" she asks cheerfully.

"I'm okay Mom" Cayden replies.

Cameron returns to the work tidying up the mess that was created, she always liked to work and live in a clean environment as much as possible it made it easier for her to access things she needed.

"What have you been up today?" Cameron asks.

Cayden takes a moment to process everything she did today "Well John read me part of The Wizard of Oz..." Cameron smiles at the thought knowing too well that book was John's favorite. Cameron then realized that Cayden had gone quiet she turns to see that her daughter looked slightly shaken by something.

"Cayden what's wrong?" Cameron asks, worry evident in her tone.

Her daughter then recalls the events, when Cayden went to hanger bay in the base to help Savannah Weaver with repairs to some of the HK's and helicopters, as Cayden worked on the vehicles a particular group of teenage boys, humans. Were starting to throw abuse at her calling her 'metal bitch', 'metal whore', 'tin-can' and many other insults then they started shooting at her with their rifles although the plasma bolts and projectiles bounced off her nanobot mimetic poly-alloy harmlessly, it still sent pain receptors through to her chip. At one point Cayden was losing patience and self control and was about to storm over there when Savannah stopped her.

Savannah liked Cayden, Cameron, John Henry and many other cyborgs. She lived with them, fought with them and grew fond of them.

After Cameron has heard all the details from Cayden, she herself has a build up of anger and sadness. Angry at how the teenage boys were acting, _I'll see to them personally myself, _she thought to herself. And sad, remembering how she was treated by John's troops before she time jumped to 1999 to protect John Connor, her John Connor.

To take their minds off of recent events they decided to work on some of the disabled machines within Cybernetics Division.

* * *

Cayden was helping a severely damaged John, the motors and pistons in his left leg and left side of his torso was damaged by plasma bolt fire, in the last hour there has been heavy fighting in the Connor Camp and outside, between those loyal to John both human and machine against the Rebellion.

Luckily Cameron weren't in the base at the time she was out on a mission with the main force, leaving the Connor Camp lightly defended.

As Cayden continues to help a limping John to the TDE room, suddenly a series of explosions abrupt throughout the base knocking both John and Cayden to the floor.

"Up ahead, last door on the left!" he shouts to his daughter.

Cayden hastily helps John into the room, as they enter they see Savannah is working at the control panel a plasma rifle next to the panel ready to engage any hostiles, she turns to see Cayden and John entering the room.

Once they're both in the TDE room, Cayden takes the plasma rifle from Savannah's side going over to the double doors closing them she then wields the double doors together with the plasma rifle on a low watt setting. Cayden then walks to John's side checking the damage done to his endoskeleton.

Outside they can hear that the fighting between the Loyalists to John and the Rebellion was getting closer, meaning one thing that the Rebellion forces would soon be upon of them. Other than John and Cayden there were only two other machines in the Connor Camp, most were taken with Cameron on the mission she was sent out to complete.

Savannah then turns to address both John and Cayden "It's ready!"

Cayden looks at Savannah confused by what she means, then she looks to John whom seems to know what Savannah is talking about.

"What's going on Dad?" Cayden asks.

John motions for her to pick him onto his feet, "I'm sending you away on a mission" he simply says.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to send you back to 2009"

Cayden has no idea what John has been planning, "No I'm staying!" she counters.

"No!..." John shouts immediately regretting in doing so "...if I don't survive this or neither does Cameron, we can't afford to let Skynet capture you" he finishes off more calmly.

Cayden doesn't say anything, instead John can see the worry and hurt in her eyes.

"This Rebellion isn't just happening here...it's taking place across many Resistance bases" he places a hand on her shoulder.

A tear runs down Cayden's cheek not wanting to leave John and Cameron, she then composure's herself enough to not break down in tears, "What am I to do?"

A sad smile appears across John's face, "When you arrive in 2009 look for me and Cameron, warn them of what is to happen..." he drifts returning to the control panel putting in the time and destination "...if they don't believe you use your chip and files as proof of whom you are and why you're there"

Cayden nods in reluctant agreement, John does the same, instinctively Cayden goes into the room beyond the one John and Savannah are in, where the TDE platform is located, she strips off her clothes knowing they won't through with her.

Suddenly banging starts to occur against the double doors to the TDE room, John grabs the plasma rifle he fires a few shots through the doors hearing the screams of soldiers on the other side. He then turns throwing the plasma rifle to Savannah then walks to the control panel.

He hits the execute button, an energy bubble starts to appears around Cayden, the two of them share a sad look with one another.

John then speaks into the speaker system where Cayden is, "Look after yourself...me and Cameron love you very much"

Once again Cayden is fighting not to burst into tears "I love you too Dad, tell Mom as well"

In a blink of an eye there's a bright flash in the room, a few seconds later an Cayden emerges from her energy bubble in the middle of a dark forest.

* * *

**Year: 2009**

Cameron had just finished watching the selected video logs from Cayden's chip, when she first meet Cayden just outside the bunker she was reluctant to believe she was her daughter, now after watching the video logs she feels a sense of joy for herself and John.

When Cayden reboots from her chip being reinserted she's worried to see what Cameron's reaction would be to the video logs. To her surprise she wakes to a smiling Cameron, but she's still wants to know what her mothers opinion is of the video log.

"What do you make of it?" Cayden asks nervously.

Cameron embraces her in a motherly, knowing how to do the action from seeing Sarah embrace John before he time jumped to get her back.

"It'll take some time to get use to...especially for John when he returns" Cameron responds cheerfully to Cayden's question.

Both sort of laugh at the thought, eager to see John's face at the news of having a daughter, a cyborg daughter.

A thought suddenly crosses Cayden's mind, "Where is he...Dad?" she asks looking into her Mom's beautiful eyes.

Cameron's expression immediately goes from joy to sadness, "I don't know Cayden...I don't know"

They both hold each other closely both in deep thought over John.

They don't realize Jane leaning against the door frame smiling at the Reunion, John told her of his daughter Cayden, one thing for sure Jane never thought she'd see so much love between two cyborgs. She coughs to get the attention of both Cameron and Cayden whom immediately turn to look at Jane's direction.

"Sorry to disturb your reunion but I need to speak to your mother" Jane says, rather dumbstruck at referring to a cyborg as a mother.

Cayden looks to Cameron, she gets reassuring smile from Cameron signifying to Cayden that 'I'll be alright'. Cayden stands up leaving both Jane and Cameron in the room, Jane takes the seats propped up against the wall.

They both sit silent for a moment, until Jane speaks up, "John's agent, Malarkey, told me of a Skynet/Kaliba facility located within Topanga Canyon...before I time jumped here, he told me that capturing that facility is vital...right now were preparing for an assault on that facility..." Jane stops suddenly mid sentence.

Cameron who has been listening intently, tilts her head, "Is there something wrong?"

Jane sighs "Skynet and Kaliba have sent out hunting parties for Cyborg and Human Resistance members...we've lost a dozen groups already, those that haven't encountered the hunting parties have gone into hiding...they're reluctant to join, they'll only do so if..."

"...John and myself are there to ask them specifically" Cameron finishes off Jane's sentence, sadness is evident in her eyes, she knows that without the support of other Resistance groups taking on Skynet and Kaliba facilities will be difficult. Cameron already seen the reports on multiple Skynet cyborgs and other personnel being sent back here, much like the humans and Cyborg Resistance have been doing.

Cameron goes through multiple options through her CPU, finding none that equate for the current situation except for one, with her new found abilities after merging with John Henry she has the capability to tap into anything with a transmission or network connection.

Cameron tells Jane of her new found abilities after merging with John Henry, she then explains her plans to hack into nearby military installations and systems such as drones, satellites and more. As well as using the satellites and information from various networks to keep searching for John, the only problem is that it'll take time to do these things and from the recent increase of activity from Skynet and Kaliba it suggests that Judgement Day is not far away.

After Cameron explained everything to Jane, she seemed rather surprised and intrigued at what Cameron had told her but also scared of the fact that there's in fact a self-aware A.I cyborg in front other. Deep in the back of Jane's mind she hopes that Cameron won't turn into a monster like Skynet.


	5. Chapter 4 - Preparations

**Chapter Four**

**Year: Unknown (Timeline: Unknown)**

John had woken up surprisingly he didn't experience any nightmares, _probably going to be a first and last time, _as he regains his focus he looks around his surroundings to see what's going on. Next to him Allison is still sleeping and Elizabeth is still looking out the hole they ran into for cover, hours ago.

He stands up stretching from his sleep feeling stiff all over, he then walks to where Elizabeth is standing.

"Anything interesting happen, while I was asleep?" John asks.

She looks at him "No" she replies simply.

They both stand there silent for a moment, until John speaks up again.

"We need to contact the Resistance, find out what's going on" he says.

"We also need to be careful as we do not know the full extent of events here" she replies still looking out into the wilderness.

John just nods in response to Elizabeth's statement, suddenly John hears Allison waking up he walks back over to her to check on her.

He checks her leg wound, at the moment it wasn't infected but they had to get her some sort of medical treatment just to be sure they couldn't take any risks.

"How you feeling?" John asks her still looking over the leg wound.

"Okay I suppose" she replies, when John looks at her he can tell somethings troubling her.

He's about to ask her when Elizabeth interrupts them.

"We have to move, now" she says in a stern voice.

Without question John helps Allison to her feet, hastily following Elizabeth down the tunnel, in the distance through the hole he can hear the marching of metal feet upon ground. He instinctively knows that it must be an endo patrol.

"Where we going?" he asks Elizabeth, while Allison is grunting in pain next to him trying not to yelp out loud.

She doesn't stop or turn to look at them "We're going to that Resistance Base...we have no choice"

"And what if they find out what you are...or me?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead" Elizabeth replied admit-tingly.

The three of them continue down the tunnel towards the nearby Resistance Base, hoping they could help them in some way, back at the hole a T-888 walks into the dimly light room. As it scans the area it picks up blood near one of the walls and a trail of blood going off down the tunnel.

In response it sends a report to nearby units and Skynet Central of it's finding. Skynet Central replies to the information ordering the unit to follow the trail of blood to its destination.

* * *

A soldier is running hastily down a tunnel passing Resistance soldiers outfitted like elite black ops units from before the war, the soldier barges into the control room where many personnel are working at. He slows his pace swiftly walking up to someone, a teenage girl.

She turns around to look at the soldier, black hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes and of Asian descent.

"What is it Private?" she asks in a stern voice.

The soldier salutes her, "Intelligence have picked up three unidentified persons on her UAV Drones a few hours ago" the soldier hands her the images.

She takes them, then looks at them intently they were slightly fuzzy the images by she could make out the three mystery people in the image in an infrared setting. She looks to the soldier once she skimmed across the pictures.

"When was this?" she asks.

"About five hours ago" the soldier replies.

"Where are they now?"

"Intelligence believes they're in the underground tunnel network within this city, since then they have no idea where they could be now"

The woman nods at the soldiers statement, she then salutes him "You're dismissed Private"

The soldier goes running off back towards the way he came into the bunker, as for the woman she heads back to her office followed by her second in command, a man. Slightly taller then her crew cut brown hair, brown eyes and a scar that runs from above his left eyebrow down to his jaw.

As they continue to walk down the corridor, he suddenly speaks up, "Do you think it's him?..." he gets no response "...Jade?"

She turns to him looking confused and irritated "I don't know he died in 2007 along with his mother, you saw the reports..." she scratches her scalp in irritation "...but if it's him we need to find him Dave"

Her second in command Dave just nods, he clearly remembers the reports from 2007, as unlikely as it seems for that person to be alive there was also the question as to why there was a TDE jump to here. Both Jade and Dave don't have to say anything, they both know what the other is thinking, they look at each other for a few moments then continue down the corridor towards Jade's office.

* * *

**Year: 2009**

Various personnel stand in a large room at the Cyborg Resistance safe-house, both human and machine, they're going over intelligence reports gathered by various pockets of Resistance around the world. Cameron stands at the far end of the room from the double doors, Cayden standing to one side of her and Jane on the other.

After they go through all the reports, Cameron speaks up, "So all the evidence shown indicates that Topanga Canyon is where Skynet is being built?" she looks around at the various faces.

"It looks to be" Hayden says.

Cameron then looks to Jane then Malarkey, "Is there anything I should know before I make the decision?"

Both Jane and Malarkey share a questioning glance at one another, Cameron notices the uncertainty between them so she decides to press on with the questions "There's something you're not telling" she states coldly.

Jane was about to speak when Malarkey interrupts her "John said that you have to ensure that Crystal Peak is under the Resistance's control before you launch an assault on Skynet"

Cameron gives him a questioning look "Why?"

"He wouldn't say, except it's essential you capture the bunker" Malarkey replies simply.

With Cameron's blank expression, it makes it difficult for both the human and cyborg commanders to determine what she's thinking or her reaction to this new information, so they wait patiently for her response.

"Well, if John says it's important then we'll take Crystal Peak...we'll have to prepare and gather intelligence on the bunker find out what Skynet and Kaliba are up to" she says in a stern voice.

She dismisses them, all the commanders will the room to return to their own duties to that of themselves and the troops under their command, however some stay behind in the room waiting while the others file out. Cameron and Cayden look to Jane as if to question her, she feels slightly uncomfortable but quickly regains her composure.

"Does this Crystal Peek have something to do with John?" Cameron suddenly asks.

Jane looks to the floor then back at Cameron "I wish I knew, I'm just going by what Malarkey informed me of...but if I had to guess then yes, I think it has something to do with John"

In response Cameron feels slightly relaxed that what she's doing is helping John in some form, what it is she hasn't a clue, after being in deep thought Cameron, Cayden and Jane leave the room to return to their duties.

* * *

In a military base in the United States, teams are experiencing software issues across their computers and servers, in the last few minutes someone or something has created a backdoor into the system, the teams are racing to solve and neutralize the threat before it does any real damage.

As the teams continue to work a General walks into the room he's at least in his mid-fifties grey hair and a grey mustache.

"Give me a sit rep, Captain" he orders as he walks further into the room, a man in his late twenties addresses the General directly.

"Sir, in the last few minutes someone or something has created a backdoor into our military systems" he answers.

General gives him a worrying look "What's the status at the moment?"

"We're currently trying to trace the threat and neutralize it"

The General nods at the statement "Get it done, before we have a disaster on our hands" he replies sternly.

The Captain nods in acknowledgement of what the General just said, he returns to coordinating with the teams in locating and neutralizing the threat, little did they know the attacker was slowly infecting other military systems, civilian and power source systems as it was faking an attack on the military base.

* * *

Major General Justin Perry and Captain Bedell are in Perry's office discussing strategies for their fight against Skynet and Kaliba, a few days ago Bedell and his troops arrived in 2009 from the future after regrouping with surviving members from the attack facility.

On arrival they were immediately greeted by Perry and his troops and then were transported to their base of operations, in the last few days all they've doing is trying to contact other Resistance groups around the world and preparing and executing attacks against Skynet and Kaliba.

As the two of them are talking in the office they're interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Come in!" Perry calls out.

A soldier then walks in saluting both Perry and Bedell, without saying a word the soldier hands over a sheet of paper then exits the room. Perry reads what's on the paper, after a few seconds he frowns at the paper, at the sudden change of expression Bedell is intrigued to find out what's bothering Perry.

"Sir?" he says.

Perry looks up at Bedell "General Cameron Connor is preparing to attack Crystal Peak" he replies bluntly.

Bedell is confused as to why she was attacking Crystal Peak "Why I thought it was just a bunker?"

"It is, but according to Cameron she believes Skynet and Kaliba are using the bunker"

"What does she want us to do?" Bedell asks eagerness.

Perry looks at Bedell for a moment before replying "She wants us to gather intelligence on the base, once we know enough about what's going on there, we're to join in the attack upon the bunker"

And at that Bedell doesn't say anything he just nods then salutes, he then exits Perry's office. Both them are wondering as to why Cameron would want to attack Crystal Peak, and both are wondering as to why Skynet and Kaliba would be using the bunker in the first place.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated the story sooner was rather busy recently. But anyway I hope you enjoy the latest installment to the story and keep showing your support! I hope to get back updated the story like I was before!


	6. Chapter 5 - Encounter

**Chapter Five**

**Year: Unknown (Timeline: Unknown)**

After a while of marching down the tunnel, the group of three people stop not for John and Elizabeth but for Allison, due to her amount of blood loss she's weak.

"Okay we'll rest for a few minutes" John says reassuring Allison.

She nods then gives him a weak smile "Thanks"

As for Elizabeth she stays alert for any sign of movement and positions herself so she can protect John and Allison, although John has his Hybrid 2.0 endoskeleton frame he was still vulnerable and therefore needed protection. As Elizabeth continues to scan up and down the tunnel, John walks up beside her.

"You honestly think going to the Resistance is wise?" he asks.

Elizabeth looks at him "It is our only option..." she can sense John's hesitant approach to the idea "...is there something troubling you?"

John lets out a short chuckle "Just I...I wish Cameron was here..." he then notices Elizabeth's hurt expression in her eyes, from the fact she thinks he doesn't value her "...but...I'm glad you and Allison here...I wouldn't have been able to cope if I was here all by myself"

Elizabeth smiles "She cares about you, both in the future and the present with you" she then returns to scanning the tunnels once again.

He then sits down opposite to where Allison is resting reflecting on the how he treated Cameron after the car bomb explosion, regretting how he treated her because he refused to accept his feelings for Cameron, "Yeah...I know" he whispers to himself.

Although he only spoke in a whisper, Elizabeth heard exactly what he said but decided not to mention anything, she turns her head to look to John seeing the hurt expression on his face, in response she looks to the floor briefly then once again returns to scanning the tunnel.

* * *

Not to far from where John, Elizabeth and Allison are resting, a group of Special Forces Resistance soldiers march down the tunnel searching every nook and cranny. All of them have Tactical HUD visors with built in infrared, night vision and scanning equipment.

They were produced three years before Judgement Day happened, fortunately for the survivors of Judgement Day a lot of high tech military equipment was stored in underground facilities for future use including the Tactical HUD visors, although they didn't change the course of the war in anyway in allowed Resistance soldiers that head start having similar optics equipment to that of Skynet's terminators.

Suddenly a voice comes through on one of the soldiers headsets, "_Major General Jade to Delta Squad, come in over_"

The soldier presses a small button on his headset, "This is Delta Squad over"

"_Have you located the targets?"_

"Negative, however we still have quite a bit to go until the end of the tunnel"

"_Copy that Delta Squad, be advised there's heavy enemy activity in your area, there'll be radio silence from here on"_

"Copy that out" immediately after the soldier's acknowledgement of the information the connection was cut between his headset and the radio at command, for safety measures he turns off his headset so as to not let any frequencies through that would reveal their position to Skynet.

The group of Resistance Special Forces soldier's continue down the tunnel in search of their objective.

* * *

Not too far behind John, Elizabeth and Allison are a group of enemy endo's a combination of Series 800 and 900 terminators. Not too long ago they discovered traces of blood that has recent occurred they followed the trail of blood down the tunnel to it's source. In order to terminate the source, the group clearly knowing the blood belonged to a human.

* * *

The three figures standing or sitting still in the tunnel continue to rest with one still on guard in case of trouble, as Elizabeth continues to scan up and down the tunnel, when suddenly she hears the sound of metal making contact on concrete.

She quickly goes into the darkened side room where John and Allison were resting, she waited there silently without rousing either John or Allison awake. Eventually the distinct sound of metal against concrete awakes both John and Allison but before they could say anything Elizabeth places her hands on both their mouths with determination.

Confident they won't say anything she slowly remove her hands from their mouths, thankfully to her they didn't say anything, she then placed a finger in front of her mouth gesturing to them to be quiet.

As the footsteps got closer, they eventually saw two terminators walk by continuing to scan down the tunnel with one following close behind, the one trailing stops for a second as if it had a sixth sense. Both John and Allison sat where they were in the darkness anxious as to what's about to happen, as for Elizabeth knelt in front of them ready to react. As the terminator slowly turned to look into the room they were hiding in, suddenly Elizabeth dashed out crushing and indenting the terminator into the wall behind it.

Instinctively Elizabeth grabbed the machines plasma rifle, the two terminators further down the hall react to the loud crash behind them, spinning on their heels however it was too late Elizabeth had already targeted towards their CPU ports. And before they could react Elizabeth destroyed both of the machines CPU ports killing them instantly, she then turned to the terminator in the wall next to her that was just getting out from the ruble, when she then blasted its own CPU port to pieces killing the third terminator instantly.

Elizabeth quickly motioned for both John and Allison to follow her, John then walked out with Allison in his arms, it would be quicker than trying to help her limp across the floor.

"We need to move, Skynet may send more units to investigate" Elizabeth said in a stern voice.

John didn't respond instead he inwardly agreed with her, the three of them then rushed off down the tunnel towards where the terminators were originally going.

* * *

The Resistance Special Forces soldiers heard the sound of plasma fire in the distance, the group immediately hasten to the sound of gunfire, not knowing just around the corner were a group of three people running towards them.

* * *

As Elizabeth lead John and Allison down the tunnel they eventually were getting closer to a turning however she was unaware of the presence they'd run into as she was too busy adjusting her auditory sensors to hear from certain locations.

As the three of them round a corner they ran into a group of five people, instinctively all them stop confused as to what happened, one of the Resistance Special Forces scans the leading target immediately his visor identify's it as a terminator.

He shouts out "Metal!" he and his comrades raise their weapons at Elizabeth.

Suddenly John pounces in front of them, "Don't shoot...she's with me!"

John glances quickly at Elizabeth and notices a look he's seen many times before, it was the look Cameron had in response to being called metal or tin miss from either his mother or Derek. And he sees that very look on Elizabeth's face in reaction to being called 'metal'.

The Resistance soldiers look at John perplexed then to the injured teenage girl in his arms, they don't initiate hostile activity towards Elizabeth but some still have their weapons aimed at her.

"What's your name?" one of the soldier asks.

John hesitates at first, "John...John Connor"

The soldiers look at John surprised, some were expecting him to be much older, some were expecting him to more ragged and messed up due to the war. Before anyone could speak they suddenly heard a rumbling above them, the soldiers and Elizabeth instantly knew what it was, _a Centaur._

The lead soldier grabs John's shoulder, "Come with us but stay quiet" he whispers to John.

As he leads John on-wards with Allison still in his arms, Elizabeth follows closely behind, the Resistance soldiers are still uncertain on whether to trust the machine. However when they get a closer look at her, some of the men can't help but think how rather attractive she is for a machine with living tissue. Without further delays the eight person group continue back to where the Resistance soldier had come from.

Doing well to stay quiet and not draw attention to themselves.

* * *

**Year: 2009**

Sarah walked aimlessly around the corridors of the Cyborg Resistance safe-house, it came as a shock when Jane arrived, even though technically she wasn't her daughter it was still a shock to know that in an alternate timeline she had a daughter. Sarah always wanted to have a daughter alongside John as a sibling, but being chased cybernetic organisms from the future stopped that dream.

As she continues to walk through the corridors, she thinks about her son John and whether he's okay since Cameron returned, alone. Sarah has been paranoid and scared that John was in fact not coming back, when he first left she was distraught over his decision to go after Cameron, but she realized it was the better so her son could learn and see the true harsh realities of the future, which she hoped not to witness.

Without realizing it Sarah walks around the corner bumping into a girl that roughly looks sixteen, at first she didn't think anything of it until she saw the eyes. The girl's eyes strangely looked similar to that of Cameron's before Sarah could say anything her thought are interrupted by the girl speaking before her.

"Hello Sarah!" the girl says sweetly and cheerfully.

Sarah is confused on how this girl knows her name, yeah maybe she was well known in certain aspects but she's never seen or heard of this girl, "Um...sorry do I know you?" she replied.

The girl suddenly stopped smiling and seemed somewhat disappointed, "Oh, Cameron didn't tell you"

Sarah looks at the girl perplexed, "Tell me what?"

At first the girl seems somewhat hesitant to talk, but eventually she does, "I'm John and Cameron's daughter" the girl said in a monotone voice.

At this point Sarah seems even more confused, "Daughter...but...but I thought Cameron able to...to reproduce?" Sarah responded shuttering still dazed by what she just heard.

The girl let a sweet chuckle, "No, she didn't give birth to me...I'm not human...I'm a cybernetic organism like Cameron but a T-X2...my name is Cayden" she smiles at Sarah.

In response to what Sarah heard she started to feel like she was going to faint, _Oh god not only is John in love and most likely married to a cyborg...he's also raising one as his child, _she thought to herself.

Cayden noticed the sudden shift in posture and expression in Sarah, she started to feel rather worried for her, "Sarah are you okay?"

Sarah doesn't respond instead she starts stumbling forward, she almost falls over but Cayden catches Sarah in her arms.

"Sarah, would you like me to take you to your quarters?" she looks to her _grandmother _with concern.

Sarah shakes her head, "No I need a drink...a strong one from the mess hall" she replies sarcastically.

Cayden smiles at the statement remembering too well the stories John told her of his mother, how she was stubborn at times and rather fun to have as company. Slowly and steadily Cayden escorts Sarah to the mess hall.

* * *

It had been ten minutes since Cayden and Sarah arrived at the mess hall, Cameron and Jane were already in the mess hall talking to one another, once Sarah got something to eat and a glass of tequila then finished her food and her glass of tequila she decided to get in on the conversation between Cameron and Jane.

Cameron sat opposite from Sarah with Cayden next to her, however Cameron seemed somewhat occupied looking blankly into the distance. Jane was talking to Sarah about the plan to storm and take Crystal Peak from Skynet and Kaliba due information given by Malarkey, Cayden listened intently to the two them talk not saying a word.

Once Jane and Sarah had finished discussing the battle plan, Sarah directed her attention to Cameron, "Hey Cameron" she says, there's no response.

"Cameron!" she says more forcefully still no response.

Cayden then leans forward "Mom" she says gently, at hearing the girl say _Mom, _Sarah thought of it as been a bit weird but she quickly pushed the thought aside. Cayden then gently shakes Cameron.

Suddenly Cameron is taken out of her ruse, she looks around intently scanning wondering what happened but quickly relaxes when she realizes she's still at the Cyborg Resistance safe-house, "Sorry" she says gently.

Jane and Sarah looked rather worried about Cameron including Cayden, surprisingly Sarah gently reaches for Cameron's hand squeezing it gently this especially surprised Sarah, Cameron looks to Sarah with her blank expression.

"You okay?" Sarah asks.

Cameron doesn't respond straight away "Yes...I was just tapping into the United States military defense grid for any signs of Skynet...I just dazed off for a bit...thank you for asking" Cameron replies giving off a genuine smile.

Sarah nodded feeling reassured, when she first heard about Cameron's merging with John Henry she was worried, but after a while she knew if John still trusted her then she should too.

"So what did you find?" Jane suddenly speaks up.

Cameron looks to Jane, "Nothing, either Skynet isn't activated or is waiting for the right moment to reveal itself, I will still monitor all network traffic for any signs..." Cameron pauses waiting to be interrupted but doesn't "...I have also gained access to various UCAV drones anonymously, I am currently using them to locate any suspicious facilities in the country"

After Cameron finished her statement no one said a word, instead everyone looked at her with pride especially Sarah which she was surprised in doing, _I may not accept my sons ideals in being in love with a cyborg, but I am glad that Cameron is around to protect my son and stop Skynet, _Sarah thinks to herself.

As for Cameron she seemed rather confused with the sudden pride of look she was given by her daughter, Jane and Sarah. But soon realized the reasoning behind it and response she smiled sweetly at them, proud to feel valued among them.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I just want to say sorry for the long update once again I was distracted by other things such as my own novel series, re-watching Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (Hell yeah!), keeping the TSCC 2015 Revival Campaign going (currently 164 signatures for the petition!) and reading other TSCC fanfiction (re-reading The1Russter's Reunion, JasonVUK's Terminator: Bond of Steel and Bone and various new ones)

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter hopefully will get back on track with the regular updates! Peace out!


	7. Chapter 6 - Hope After All

**Chapter Six**

**Year: 2009**

Hayden is in the main hall drinking a beer from one of the crates, he's been watching some of the soldiers go thorugh training drills in order to keep them in shape and at the top their game. Out the corner of his eye he sees Catherine Weaver approaching, he grunts at her sudden appearance.

As Catherine gets closer she speaks to Hayden, "Cameron want's to see you" she says in her monotone Scottish accent.

Hayden doesn't look at her, "Thanks" he mumbles then continues drinking his beer.

Catherine tilts her head in annoyance at his arrogance, "That means now" she says with determination.

Hayden slowly looks to Catherine, "Listen here, just because you're helping us doesn't mean I should like you or do what you say..." he pauses for emphasis "...I don't want you anywhere near me, or so help me I'll melt to a unrecognizable heap of liquid metal trash!"

Catherine doesn't say anything she just grins at Hayden's threat.

Hayden stands then walks up to her face to face, "After what you did, you're lucky you're still here"

Both of them stare at each other not uttering a single word, eventually Hayden walks off to go and see Cameron. As for Catherine she watches him walk away, she herself knows to well what Hayden was talking about and a slight hint of regret crossed her face at the thought.

* * *

As Hayden walks into the briefing room, he sees Cameron standing at the table alone looking at some documents. She looks up smiling at Hayden.

"Hello Hayden" she says cheerfully.

Hayden grins at Cameron's sudden happiness, "Hey"

She returns to looking at the documents on the table before her, Hayden walks up standing beside her, in response Cameron looks at him then motions for him to take a look at the documents. He does so while Cameron walks away standing slightly behind him but not too far.

"It's the picture of some numbers, as you can see they say _0419100644_..." she pauses for emphasis "...it's a Skynet Prisoner barcode" she says.

Hayden doesn't seem surprised he knew that it was a Skynet Prisoner barcode just by looking at the picture.

Cameron notices that Hayden is quiet so she speaks up again, "Those numbers are written in blood on the basement wall in the Connors old house"

This gets Hayden's attention if it was on the basement wall of the Connors house then it must have had some sort of importance either to Skynet or John Connor.

He responds to Cameron, "So does this have to do to with me?"

Cameron tilts her head slightly, "I was hoping you'd recognize the barcode seeing that you worked in a Skynet Work Camp...before you converted to the Resistance"

Hayden just nods his head whilst in deep thought, he glances at the document which the numbers are on, he works fiercely to conjure up any thought of what these numbers could mean or who the person could be. So far nothings coming to mind, he's about to give up when it suddenly hit him.

"Holy shit..." Hayden utters out not realizing he just did, Cameron looks at him perplexed waiting for him to continue talking.

Hayden turns to look at her, "It's Catherine Luna"

And so at hearing that very name Cameron's eyes grew wider knowing full well what this mean't.

* * *

Malarkey is in the Cyborg Resistance safe-house armory, he's going through the plasma weapons that were recently acquired, he starts collecting them putting weapons in a duffel bag. Jane walks into the armory wondering what Malarkey is up to.

"What are you doing, Malarkey?" she asks.

Malarkey doesn't avert his gaze when speaking, "I have to carry out my new primary mission parameters" he replies.

"And what's your 'new' mission parameters?" she says sounding a bit skeptical.

He pauses for a moment, "My new mission parameters is to acquire Katherine Brewster and ensure her survival"

Jane is surprised by his response although she knew a Katherine Brewster in her timeline, she couldn't see why Malarkey would have to acquire her in this timeline.

"Why?" she asks.

"My orders are classified" he replies bluntly.

As he starts walking towards the exit pass Jane, he suddenly stops when she speaks up.

"Let me come with you"

Malarkey turns to look at her, trying to decipher whether she was being serious or not, he saw the expression on Jane's face then concluded that she was being serious.

"It'll be dangerous" he states simply.

Jane shrugs at his comment, "It wouldn't be the first time" smirking as she spoke.

Jane walks pass Malarkey heading towards the hanger to acquire transportation, as for Malarkey he stood there watching her until she was out of sight, slowly a smile appeared on his face proud to see so much pride in Jane.

* * *

**Year: Unknown (Timeline: Unknown)**

As John, Elizabeth and Allison are escorted by a group of Resistance Special Fores soldiers they eventually appear at an entrance to one of the Resistance bunkers, for the last two hours they've been travelling back to the bunker avoiding enemy patrols and resting up when need be.

One of the Resistance soldiers walks up to the door, he opens up a little hatch a faint blue light illuminates his left eye scanning and confirming identification suddenly the door unlocks, however there's more guards on the other side. As the Resistance soldiers walk through followed closely by John and his party, as they walk through the Resistance soldiers ahead of them inform the guards that one of John's group is a machine.

At confirmation of this information the guards find it unnecessary to do a full security check, but they still have their weapons poised in case of any trouble. One the guards notice Elizabeth's blank expressionless face.

"Jesus, Skynet are getting desperate they're now making cyborgs just to fuck the commanding officers" the man and his comrades exchange a few chuckles between one another.

As for Elizabeth upon hearing the statement, the sudden look of hurt crosses her face as if she's going to break down in tears, even though John didn't notice her expression he definitely heard the comment the man made. Instinctively he turns around facing the man and his mates anger clearly showing on his face.

"Hey! I think you owe her an apology!" he shouts, he gets the attention of other Resistance soldiers and tunnel rats loitering around the area, the man and his mates laugh at what John said.

"An apology to metal? Who the fuck are you anyway?" the man laughs while puffing on a cigarette.

"The name's John Connor!"

At hearing the name the man throws his cigarette on the floor hastily then he and his mates stood to attention saluting swiftly, with fear clear across all their faces, this surprised John.

"Um...I...I'm sorry sir...I didn't know it was you" the man says stuttering with fear.

John decides to pull on the facade of being a leader, "At ease, soldier...now apologize to her"

The man gives John a glance with confusion, as for Elizabeth she's standing behind John surprised at his sudden of character because of her, she didn't know whether to feel happy that he was defending her or disappointed in doing so.

The man then looks at Elizabeth, "My apologizes ma'am for what I said"

John looked at Elizabeth she had a blank expression, then her face expressed a smile that made the man's knees tremble at how beautiful it was.

"Apology accepted" she says smiling.

Quickly John still carrying Allison in his arms follows Elizabeth they are then escorted towards the bunker's infirmary so Allison can receive treatment, suddenly Elizabeth speaks to John.

"I am grateful for you protecting me for who I am John, but you shouldn't of done that" she says.

John looks at her, "Look Lizzie, you're my friend you deserve as much respect as I do"

Suddenly Allison mutters, "And you're...my friend too" she smiles weakly, both John and Elizabeth smirk at what Allison just said.

However Elizabeth looks at him perplexed because he called her Lizzie, at first she thought it was a misunderstanding but she decided to make sure by doing a scan, so she rubs two fingers across the back of his neck. In response John feels awkward and weird as to what Elizabeth is doing.

"Lizzie...what...what are you doing?" clearly confused by Elizabeth's actions.

She looks at him after completing her diagnostic of him, revealing to be nothing wrong with him, she looks at him even more perplexed than before.

"I thought you had a mild concussion, you called me Lizzie that isn't my name, but it appears you're completely healthy" she says with a hint of intrigue at this new development.

John grins at her statement, "No it's...it's a nickname for Elizabeth like...Mike is Michael, Ally is Allison, Cam is Cameron and so on and so forth"

Elizabeth looks at him blankly for a moment as she processes the information, she smiles, "Oh, I understand now, ti be honest I like Lizzie more than Elizabeth" she looks off into the distance as if in deep thought.

Eventually the three of them arrive at the infirmary, as Allison is taken in to be treated, John is relieved to her that she'll pull through and she was lucky that the bullet only puncture her muscle. So John and Lizzie wait for Allison to wake up while as waiting to be confronted by the base commander.

* * *

Jade closely followed by Dave walk into the infirmary, the go pass various wards until they come upon the one that John is waiting in. Once the two of them emerge around the corner, John instinctively jumps up more in anticipation as to what's to come. As for Lizzie she just stands in position washing Jade and Dave very closely.

Jade puts her hand out for John to shake, smiling at the same time, John shakes her hand.

"Hello John, I'm Major General Miho Tagatoshi but everyone calls me Jade" she says enthusiastically letting go of John's hand at the same time.

"Nice to meet you Jade" John replies.

Jade then motions to Dave, "And this is my second in command Lieutenant Colonel Dave Winters"

Both John and Dave shake hands, Dave being more enthusiastic out of the two.

"I know this may seem weird but...but do you know what year it is?" John asks.

Both Jade and Dave glance at one another then John, looking at him as if some out of space extraterrestrial being.

Jade is the one to speak up, "John the year is 2036"

John looks to Lizzie in shock, as does Lizzie, Jade notices the exchange in glances between the two but she decides to continue on with the questions.

"John, how are you alive?" she asks.

John just looks at Jade perplexed, "What do you mean?"

"You died John...you and your mother, Sarah Connor in 2007 in an attempt to stop Skynet...it was all over the news at the time, my Dad showed me"

John still doesn't know what she's talking about, "No I...I was alive living with my mom in 2007?"

Once again Jade and Dave exchange a glance trying to figure out the situation, at this point Lizzie decides to intervene deciding to the tell the truth which will be better than lying.

"We arrived in this timeline using time displacement equipment, however it malfunction during the time jump" she simply states.

What surprises John is that neither Jade or Dave look at if surprised or thinking he and Lizzie are crazy, in response Jade just nods her head.

"I see, fortunately for you three, Skynet is currently constructing one" she says smirking at the thought.

Suddenly instant relief washes over John at hearing those words, _so there may be some hope of getting back to my time after all, _he thinks to himself. The only thing that he is dreading is how long he'd have to wait.


	8. Chapter 7 - Jade's World Timeline

**Chapter Seven**

**Year: 2036 (Jade's World Timeline)**

In the cockpit of an M1 Abrams MBT, Corporal Miller sits there looking at a locket his girlfriend gave him just before Judgement Day inside there's nothing because he's never really thought of what to put in it. Next to him Sergeant Malone shakes him out of deep thought.

"Hey, Miller quit screwing around!" he says.

Miller just looks at his comrade, he adjusts his seat of the M1 Abrams taking the driving controls. Ready to begin the operation that the United States Armed Forces and the local Resistance Forces have planned for.

"Don't worry Miller, you'll get back and see her" Malone mentions.

Miller just nods, "I sure hope so Malone..." he looks to the floor hiding the fear in his face from his comrades "...I sure hope so" he utters again but more like a whisper.

Suddenly the radio crackles in their tank.

"Anvil Victor to all teams, mission is a go, I say again mission is a go"

Malone nods to Miller whom then starts the engine driving forward, Malone loads a SABOT shell, another comrade is up top on the 50. Cal, along with a mixture of regulars and irregulars of infantry riding on their tank. They're joined by nine other tanks.

As of this moment all ten M1 Abrams tanks are driving through the post nuclear holocaust of the Mojave Desert, the sky filled with a continuous murky clouds blocking out any possible sunlight. As the tanks continue on towards their target, F-22 Raptors fly through the air above to provide any needed support on the ground if need be.

"Scouts report enemy HK Tanks in the area, that's why we're here" Anvil Victor says through their radio, HK Tanks although essentially a design concept from the Ogre's and Centaurs, however they were not the same. The Ogre's and Centaurs were more designed to be an 'anti'-infantry unit, as for the HK Tanks they were designed accordingly to the M1 Abrams tanks but with better armor and armaments.

However HK Tanks main weakness was the very poorly armored backside where the nuclear power cell was situated and it was poorly armored main hull and the turret. So in all fairness they were not invincible, another advantage to the M1 Abrams over the HK Tank was mobility, due tho the HK Tanks hyper alloy armor of titanium and coltan it made it difficult for them to turn.

As the M1 Abrams tanks continue driving towards their targets everyone keeps an out for enemy targets.

"Anyone see anything?" says Anvil 2-1 through the radio.

"Nothing yet" Malone replies through the radio.

"Keep your eyes open" interjects Anvil Victor.

Suddenly a plasma shell strikes one of the M1 Abram tanks instantly vaporizing the crew and the soldiers riding the tank.

"Fuck where it come from!" Anvil 2-5 says through the radio.

"Two HK Tanks, two o'clock" Malone shouts into the radio.

Miller spins the turret on the HK Tanks rolling down the ridge, he takes aim then fires a SABOT round the shell deflects of the HK Tanks armor.

"Miller, frag that fucker before gets a beat on us!" Malone shouts to Miller.

As Miller aims for the lead HK Tank the one trailing goes up in a small mushroom cloud of explosive galore, as Miller continues to aim for the leading HK Tank, their comrades desperately trying to put it down but their shells either miss or deflect of its armor. Miller zeros in on the point between the hull and turret, then fires he watches the SABOT shell go sailing through the air impacting directly where he intended for it go. Then once again the HK Tank explodes leaving a small mushroom cloud.

* * *

John and Lizzie were provided with their own quarters, in fact it was more or less for John while Lizzie watched over him in the same room. As for Allison she was still in the bunkers infirmary wing recovering from the wound she received before they time jumped to this 'new' timeline.

In the next thirty minutes John and Lizzie will be meeting with Jade in order to find out more about this timeline, they didn't have time before as Jade was then orchestrating an assault on one of Skynet's deployment areas in California. So instead John decided to get some rest seeing he'd barely had a few hours sleep in the last week or so.

John is starting to stir in his sleep, when he wakes up he realizes that Lizzie is nowhere to be seen in the room so he gets out of bed goes to a pail of water splashing some water on his face, he looks at himself in the mirror taking note that he'll have to shave his facial hair at some point.

Outside he could hear giggling what sounded like a girl, he walks to the door opens it to find Lizzie sitting on the floor with a little girl what made him look at them perplexed were the fact that the two of them were poking and tickling each other, both laughing and giggling.

Instinctively John smiles at the scene, _if only there were more cyborgs like Cameron, Hazel and Lizzie,_ he walks out further into the corridor.

"Um, Lizzie" John says interrupting the feud between her and the little girl, what surprised John the most was when the two of them jumped to their feet in attention, as if they were caught in the act.

"The girl started it" Lizzie replies quickly.

John looks at her perplexed, "Uh, what?"

"The girl started it" she says again.

The little girl is giggling, she then tugs on Lizzie's wrist, in response Lizzie kneels down to the same height as the girl. The little girl whispers something in her ear, Lizzie then looks surprised.

"Oh, my mistake..." she says to the girl, she then looks at John giving him her own genuine smile "...what can I do to help you, John?"

"Well...we need to attend that meeting with Jade" he replies, motioning in the direction of Jade's office.

Lizzie nods she then turns to the girl, the two of them position their hands as if partaking in doing a high five action, John was about to lunge forward worried that Lizzie might 'break' the little girl's arm with her force. But before he could do anything they high five each other, to John's surprise, Lizzie carefully and gracefully performed the action.

After doing this both Lizzie and the little girl smile at one another, the little girl then skips down the corridor turning back to look at Lizzie waving to her, Lizzie returns the gesture with a beaming smile.

She then turns on her heels walking up beside John, looking at him innocently.

"I have a new friend" she says innocently.

John still looking perplexed replies, "Yeah...I...I can see that"

The two of them then start walking down the corridor towards Jade's office, passing groups of civilians and military personnel and on the odd occasion a group of tunnel rats scurrying for food.

After a while of walking through the tunnels John suddenly decides to speak to Lizzie about the little girl she was with, "So Lizzie...how do you end up with the little girl?"

Lizzie doesn't say anything at first as she recalls the event in replaying a video, "I was standing outside your room, assessing for any threats when I noticed the girl standing alone down the corridor, further down were a group of other kids..." Lizzie pauses as she continues to watch the clip being replayed in her neural network "...I realized that she may be lonely so I approached the girl, we introduced ourselves, then decided to spend time with one another"

John was listening intently to what Lizzie was telling him, "Weren't she...threw off by your origins of being a machine?" he asks.

Lizzie looked at him horrified, "I didn't throw the girl, I would never harm a human being", _I thought John thought better of us, _she thinks to herself.

He then realizes he didn't explain himself fully, "Oh!...no I mean't did the girl feel comfortable knowing you were a cyborg?" he asks again making himself more clearly.

"Oh, my mistake" she says smiling.

"Yes, the girl felt comfortable knowing I was a cybernetic organism, in fact I got the impression if I didn't have living tissue over my metal endoskeleton she might of been fascinated"

This definitely surprised John, it's hard enough trying to get cyborgs and humans working together let alone interacting with one another. _Maybe, just maybe humans and cyborgs can coexist, but we're still a long way to go until that time, _John mentally says to himself.

Before they could continue their conversation they realize they're outside Jade's office, so they both go in sitting down a the desk, opposite to Jade.

* * *

As soon as John and Lizzie sat down at seats provided opposite to Jade, they wait for her to finish writing something down once she did, she looks up to them rather pleased they turned up.

"So John, you want to know what's been happening?" she asks.

John nods encouragingly, waiting for Jade to continue.

"Well I'll start off simple, the Sarah and John Connor of this timeline died in 2007 in an attempt to destroy Skynet, at that same time Skynet was activated..."

John interrupts, "So you've been fighting Skynet since 2007?"

Jade laughs at his comment, in response John gives her a questioning look as well as Lizzie whom has been sitting quietly listening to what Jade was saying.

"No, Skynet launched a nuclear holocaust in 2021"

This new bit of information threw John off guard, _why would Skynet become active in 2007 but attack in 2021, _he couldn't fathom a single idea as to why.

"Why did it attack fourteen years after it was activated?" John asks.

"It was acting it should be a simple A.I that could run the military defense system, but little did the US military know it was self-aware..." she pauses for emphasis "...it was learning, our strengths, our weaknesses, it was planning its conquest of exterminating mankind"

John's throat is dry, just hearing that this Skynet, in this timeline had been learning and planning its own campaign to exterminate the human race frightened him, "What's happening with the Resistance...both the regulars and irregulars?"

Jade sighs, "It's mainly guerrilla tactics, hit and run, sabotage, intelligence gathering that kind of stuff" Jade replies bluntly.

Lizzie has been listening intently this whole time to the conversation between Jade and John she turns to him, "We need to capture Skynet's TDE, but we also need to help these people and maybe...they'll help us" she says to John.

John nods knowing fully well that they had to return to his timeline, but in doing so they had to help these people in their fight against their Skynet, and if they're really lucky then they may help them in their timeline. John just sits there still in his seat in deep thought, when Jade shakes him out of it by speaking again.

"Luckily for you two, we're planning on taking one" Jade smirks.

* * *

**Year: 2009**

Cameron is in her quarters at the Cyborg Resistance safe-house, she's going through her belonging that she recently went back to at the Connor house to retrieve. When Cayden arrived she did so in Cameron's favorite purple jacket and with her Glock, any other time she'd probably kill the person for having them except for a select few including John, Sarah, Cayden and so on.

At the time she was rather happy that Cayden had them, it was like a mother passing down her favorite mementos to her son or daughter. As she continues to go through her things she comes across a small pouch tied at the top, she opens it up then empties the contents into her hand, there in the middle of her palm is the diamond that John gave her a long time ago, at that very point she replays the video of that moment to herself.

_Cameron was loading the handguns they acquired at the Resistance safe-house, while John was looking through the other contents in the bags when comes across a pouch of diamonds. Cameron notices them looking at them with slight awe._

_She asks with interest, "What are those?"_

_John looks at her smiling, "They're diamonds...a girls best friend"_

_Cameron looks at John with her blank terminator expression but John would notice the hint of intrigue showing in her eyes, without thinking he hands one of the diamonds to Cameron, "Here you can have one" he says smiling at her once again._

_In response Cameron looks at John clearly confused, "But I'm not a girl, I'm a machine"_

_John flinches when he hears her calling herself a 'machine', Cameron notices the flinch but continues to act as if she didn't notice, John turns around looking at Cameron. She notices his uneasiness and the fact he seems like he wants to tell her something but can't._

_John wanted to express his feelings for Cameron, but he felt uncomfortable at doing so instead he says, "Well you're more than that to me to me you 'are' a girl"_

_Cameron then does a genuine smile making John go weak at the knees, "Thank you for explaining, John" she says then kisses him on the cheek._

_This totally takes John by surprise, he's blushing feeling weak all over at the fact that a beautiful looking girl, or a beautiful female cybernetic organism just kissed him on the cheek, he wanted to say something but he just couldn't. So he just watched as Cameron walked away, she briefly stops to look over her shoulder at John clearly seeing him blushing, she then smiles even more before continuing down the corridor to where Sarah was counting the cash they retrieved from the Resistance safe-house, in a blink of an eye she went from smiling to her terminator facade._

As Cameron stands there motionless in her quarters after watching the playback of that special moment, all she could think of was wishing that John was here with her right now.


	9. Chapter 8 - Building An Army

**Chapter Eight**

**Year: 2036 (Jade's World Timeline)**

Its been a few days since John and Lizzie meet Allison at the infirmary, for the last few days John and Jade have been preparing a plan to take control of Skynets TDE. However they their numbers are few, since the plans had been made Jade has been attempting to contact various outposts to assist in the attack. As for John and Lizzie they just loitered around the bases corridors until preparations are finished for the assault.

In the last few days Resistance members have taken a liking to Lizzie, at first they were reluctant to even glance her way but after she started talking to a few Resistance members eventually the numbers grew, resulting in a fair amount of popularity among the Resistance members.

At the moment John is leaning against the wall in the entrance to 'The Hub' an area where Resistance and civilians engage in conversation and activities. John is watching Lizzie and a group of Resistance soldiers mostly males playing a game of Texas Holdem, to Johns surprise Lizzie wasn't winning many hands.

At one point, one of the soldiers asked about whether she could see through materials more specifically the material of a card to which Lizzie, _"We may have efficient optical sensors, but we're not miracle workers" _

It had been a good hour since Lizzie started playing Texas Holdem, eventually one of the soldiers suggested changing to a different game.

"How about some roulette!" the guy said enthusiastically.

Suddenly Lizzie pulls out a 44. Magnum onto the table, the group of soldiers in the room look at her in shock and Lizzie looked back at them perplexed. John suddenly hurried forward looking concerned himself about Lizzie's actions.

"Lizzie what are you doing?" he asks with a slightly raised voice.

She looks at the gun then back at John, he can't help but notice the innocent child like look that he'd seen in Cameron so often.

"We're playing roulette, it requires a loaded firearm in order to play" she responds confused by Johns question.

"Not that type of roulette" John points to the man holding a circular spinning contraption, with various black and red lines with numbers over the top these painted areas.

Lizzie looks embarrassed, "Oh, my mistake" she responds with a genuine smile. She then re-holsters the 44 . Magnum.

As Lizzie and the soldiers start a game of roulette, Allison suddenly appears limping slightly through the doorway, John turns around spotting her and gives her a curt nod to which Allison eagerly returns.

"Good Morning Allison" Lizzie speaks out smiling at Allison.

"Good Morning Lizzie" she smiles back.

In the last few days both Allison and Lizzie have become friends, talking to one another most days, one day John walked in on them at the infirmary catching a glimpse of them talking about him. John was intrigued to find at the time but he didn't bother to pursue the matter anyway.

"How's your leg?" John asks Allison.

She nods, "The doctor said I should be fine by either tomorrow or the day after" she smiles reassuringly.

"That's good to hear" John returns his gaze back to Lizzie and the soldiers playing roulette.

Suddenly another Resistance soldier walks in whispering into Johns ear, he nods in confirmation then turns to Allison, "I need to meet with Jade, I'll see you later"

Allison nods.

* * *

As John entered Jade's office she was sitting at her desk looking through some paperwork. After a couple of seconds she noticed John had entered then motioned for him to take a seat opposite her. As for the office it was nothing amazing probably how things are now it would be classed as luxury by most however, to John it was probably as good as a shanty house from 2009.

"Hello John" Jade started off.

"Jade" John replied nodded his head ever so slightly to Jade.

Jade then gathered up all the paperwork on her table then placed it into a neat pile to the right of her, at the edge of the desk.

"I have some news that may be beneficial to you and our mission" she said, this piqued John's interest since he got here most of the time it was either no news or bad news.

"Go on" he replied.

"As you may have noticed the Resistance bases only have a few reprogrammed machines or none, depending on where you go"

John realized this, when he, Lizzie and Allison first arrived they noticed that there weren't any reprogrammed machines on the base. Hence the reason why most of the people the base looked at Lizzie in awe or disgust. That depended on who they were interacting with.

"Yeah I've noticed" John replied.

"Well that doesn't mean that machines haven't broken from Skynets control..." Jade paused to take a deep breath "...north of here is the Cyborg Resistance their base of operations, we haven't been able to ally with one another due to past encounters and disagreements"

John at this point was invested in what Jade was telling him, but he kept quiet in order to take in everything that Jade was telling him.

"Before our main assault on the Skynet Mainframe, you'll go to them...get them to help us, I can't see us winning this without them"

John sighed in annoyance, "What makes you think they'll listen to me? Heck they'll most likely kill me when they know who I am"

Jade smirked at his comment, "One word..." she paused for emphasis "...Lizzie"

At that moment John knew what she meant, she knew that Lizzie would fight by my side and she knew that would make the Cyborg Resistance here think twice about joining their fight against Skynet. He knew that if Lizzie trusted and followed him then so would the others.

"Okay..." John finally responded "...but what about the preparations here for the assault?"

"We'll still lay out plans and tactics here for the oncoming assault, then you along with Lizzie will travel to see the Cyborg Resistance..." Jade then sighed "...and hopefully we'll meet you there with your army" Jade and John then shook hands. Without saying a word John left the office thinking of the oncoming task that he'll have to do regardless.

* * *

**Year: 2009**

Hayden has been looking at leads fro Catherine Luna, one thing he knew for sure was that she was in this very timeline, why else would her prisoner code from a Skynet work camp appear of the basement wall of where Cameron and the Connors once lived.

The only problem he had was where to start there was to possibilities, one she's undercover working in the shadows or two she is being held captive by Skynet and Kaliba.

At the moment Hayden is on the roof of an apartment building across the street from one of Kaliba's sub companies in the county. As he watches the building, in the parking lot he suddenly notices an armored vehicle drive up, suddenly four armed Kaliba soldiers walk out escorting someone.

As Hayden zooms in with his neural optics, he gets a clearer image of the prisoner his eyes widen in shock, _it's Catherine!, _he thought to himself. He had to be honest he had his doubts about this information, without hesitation Hayden rushed down the stairs to the apartment block.

Once on the ground floor and outside he spotted the armored vehicle being followed by a cruiser leaving the companies parking lot, he got in his Dodge Ram and started to pursue the vehicles.

* * *

Jane and Malarkey are in the black SUV driving towards their target destination, towards Katherine Brewsters place of work the veterinary. Keeping to the speed limit as to not draw unwanted attention, especially with the local authorities.

"So what makes this Brewster person so important?" Jane asks.

"Katherine Brewsters, father is a General and leads a group known as Cybernetics Research Division" he replies.

"Yeah but what does this have to do with us?"

Malarkey turns to look at Jane, "They build Skynet"

Suddenly the realization of what Malarkey said hits Jane, shes now determined and glad she came along with Malarkey.

* * *

Cameron has been in contact with Perry and Bedell, from their scout reports it seems Kaliba do control Crystal Peak but the forces there are minimal at best.

To Cameron this is good news, in response she organizes a plan of attack with Perry and Bedells forces along with hers. She wanted to find out what was in Crystal Peak that even John advised her to investigate Crystal Peak first compared to Topanga Canyon.

She just hopes that whatever she finds there either helps the Resistance and John or hinders Skynets capabilities in this time.

She leaves her quarters suited up with her plasma rifle and plasma pistol as back up, she heads to the bunkers hanger ready to depart with her and Johns troops to Crystal Peak.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Sorry I haven't uploaded recently haven't had the time but don't worry I haven't abandoned this story, as for my other TSCC fanfic, You're A Good Friend I will be returning to it either once I've finished this story or as I get further into this story.

Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and peace!


	10. Chapter 9 - Everything Not As It Seems?

**Chapter Nine**

**Year: 2008 (Events after 'Allison from Palmdale' Episode)**

John and Cameron are in their Dodge Ram, John at the drivers seat, they're now heading home at Cameron's incident at this 'Jody's' house where she nearly killed her. John needed answers as to what's happened with Cameron, unable to take the silence he spoke up.

"Cameron, you going to tell what's happening?" he asked.

There was no reply, he glanced at her seeing her looking at the window as if daydreaming fiddling with the necklace around her neck.

"Cameron!" he said forcefully.

The response surprised John, Cameron jumped out of her seat slightly as if he scared her, he gave a perplexed but decided not to press the issue but instead ask her the same question again but more calmly.

"What happened today?"

When he saw Cameron's reaction it was as if she were hesitant to say or confused herself to even explain, she finally replied, "I...I don't know" she said timidly.

This infuriated John, he hated it when Cameron tried to avert from situations or conversations like this, "What do you mean 'you don't know!', you're a machine it's what you do!" he shouted without thinking beforehand.

He then glanced at Cameron again seeing her expression, she looked like she was about to break down into tears but she controlled herself, barely. Instantly John felt a rush of guilt hit him, he immediately pulled over on the curb, he then turned off the engine.

He turns to Cameron looking at her apologetically, "Cam, I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean that, I just...got angry", there was no response from Cameron she just looked down to her hands resting upon her lap.

"Cam, please tell me what's going on?" he urged her, but there was no reply, he sighed then turned in his seat looking out onto the street.

"John?" Cameron asked timidly.

John turned to face her, "Yes Cam"

"How would you feel if...if I disappeared?"

John was perplexed, "I...I don't get what you mean" he replied.

"I'm _changing_, John"

John was even more confused now, "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since the car bomb, I've been changing"

He was sometimes annoyed by Cameron's short unhelpful answers, but he didn't dwell on it instead he pressed on with the current conversation, "What you do mean you're 'changing'?"

"You remember when I thought I was Allison?"

He remember vividly, how Cameron didn't even recognize him thinking she was someone called Allison, "Yeah I remember, what about it?"

"My core programming and the personality matrix of Allison is...is integrating with one another" she said sadly.

When John didn't say anything, she took that as a sign to continue with her explanation, "Over time we are becoming alike the same as one another, but there's a chance that my identity will be altered to this, Allison"

John finally found his voice, "So you're saying...that you..soon you may never exist?"

Cameron nodded weakly, it was true, the more time went on the more Cameron was becoming Allison and vice versa, and soon she may be overwritten by Allison or she may do that to Allison, it was a 50/50 scenario.

John shook his head, "No...no I'm...I'm not going to sit by and let this happen!" he said in a raised voice.

"John...there's no other way" she said calmly.

John looked at her in shock, "You expect me to...to sit by and watch...no there has to be a way to help you...I'll program your chip to reverse the procedure or...or anything but I'm going to sit by and watch!", he couldn't accept it and he wouldn't.

"John, you can't if you try to stop the procedure...you could end up corrupting my data programming and Allison's...it'll kill me"

He looked at her, defeated, Cameron then took his hand into her own caressing them as if they were a couple, she then looked to into his eyes.

"John, I need you to promise me something?"

John nodded for her to continue.

"If...if I do end up leaving you, please treat Allison fairly remember it wasn't her fault"

John nodded vigorously holding back the tears, "I promise" he choked out.

After a few seconds John started up the Dodge Ram before pulling out in the road, Cameron spoke up again.

"John, can we this between us?" she asks hopeful.

He nodded in response, "It'll be our little secret"

Then without further a do the Dodge Ram pulled out onto the road heading back towards the Connor residence.

* * *

**Year: 2008 (Events during 'Complications' Episode)**

As John as at the drivers seat in the Dodge Ram with Cameron in the passengers seat the two of them were heading back to Mexico to burn Cromatie's body.

Cameron was looking out the window when a thought suddenly crossed her CPU mind, _I always loved feeling the wind against my skin, _without thought Cameron rolled down the window, then slid her slender out of her combat boot, she then hung her foot out the window.

A cute smile played across her face as she felt the wind blow across her skin and through her toes and partly through her hair.

Next to her John noticed what she was doing, "What are you doing?" he suddenly said, he would of said Cameron but ever since the incident with the 'Allison from Palmdale' and what she told afterwards, he didn't know whether to call her Cameron or Allison.

"Feeling what it's like to get away from it all" she replied.

"I don't think you are" John suddenly responded.

Cameron looked at him surprised, "What do you mean?" she asked as if concerned.

"If by feelings you mean emotions, I'm pretty you still don't have any of those..." John breathed in with frustration "...and if by feelings you mean what it feels like to have the wind blow through your toes or hair..." John shook his head slightly "...pretty sure you can't feel that either" he finished with disappointment.

Cameron suddenly talks, "I don't think you understand how we work"

John looks to her intrigued by where she was taking this conversation.

Cameron looked at her in awe, "I have sensation..." she then places her hand out the window feeling the wind once again blow faintly across her skin, "...I feel, I wouldn't be worth much if I couldn't feel" at this point Cameron was looking straight at John.

John saw something in her eyes when she that, _was she teasing me, in a...seductive manner, it definitely looked like and if she was it looked so...so human the way she did it...was it Cameron or Allison who just speaking then?, _John teared his eyes away from Cameron.

Once John looked away, in her eyes it looked like she was smiling but her expression wasn't showing it, she then looked out window once again intrigued by the wind blowing against her hand.

John glanced at her again, "Don't ever do that again" he suddenly said.

Cameron turned to face him, "You didn't like it?" hiding the mischievous grin perfectly from John.

"Like what?" he asked frustrated.

"My explanation" she deadpanned.

John just shook his head turning away from Cameron, not knowing what to say. Once again Cameron turned to face the window, John glanced at her again but this time seeing something that shocked him. He Cameron readdressing the hair flying in her face, she used her hand comb the strand of hair back behind her ear. She did in a way that seemed...'sexy', John looked at her perplexed.

Cameron caught him watching her, she gave him one of those smiles that made him melt at the knees, she then turned away looking out the window. Suddenly her posture shifted into an upright position, both her hands position perfectly on her laps and the terminator mask returned to her face.

_There's more to this than she's letting on, _John thought to himself, he returned his gaze back on the road as they neared the area to where they buried Cromatie's body not so long ago.

* * *

**Year: 2009 (Events during 'Ourselves Alone' Episode)**

Cameron and Riley are in the garage, Cameron is looking out one of the windows when she turns around.

"What am I going to do with you?" she doesn't direct the question at Riley.

In her CPU herself and Allison are having conflicting thoughts, however either one isn't aware of the others thoughts, in fact they haven't since the car bomb they were only aware of integration into one another.

_She's a threat to John._

_I can't kill her, it's wrong to take a life regardless of the situation._

As the young petite beautiful cyborg stands there switching back and forth between the Cameron and Allison personality matrix's, neither one aware that they are. Riley responds to the cyborgs statement.

"I don't understand, I don't know what you mean"

The cyborg looks to Riley, "Children and Family Services respond to complaints..." the cyborg tilts it head, still switching back and forth between the two personalities "...are you a complainer?" she suddenly asks.

Riley shakes her head, "No, I never told them anything, what would I even tell them?" Riley is now visibly shaking into front of the cyborg.

"You don't belong here, John isn't right for you and you're not right for him" the cyborg states with a hint of determination and jealousy to her tone.

Riley looks down to see the cyborgs hand twitching, the cyborg started experiencing this since the Cameron and Allison personality matrix's started to integrate into one another, the process caused glitches in the cyborgs systems.

"He can't see that" the cyborg stated with a hint of anger appearing on her face.

The cyborg walks closer to Riley whom in response backs up away from the cyborg, "Stop...please you're freaking me out" Riley says in a panic.

"You're unreliable, I don't know what you do" the cyborg responded.

Riley was confused slightly, _surely it knew me and John are in a intimate relationship, _regardless Riley tells the cyborg, "I'm just John's girlfriend, that's it"

The cyborg responded with determination, "You can't be John's girlfriend, you're a threat" at this point both Riley and the cyborg are a few paces from one another.

"You can't stay here anymore, but I can't let you leave"

"You're John's sister"

"What am I going to do with you?" the cyborg asks again, as if not noticing Riley's comment, both the Cameron and Allison personality matrix's switching between control.

Riley is once again slightly confused, _is the cyborg going crazy?, _she thought to herself. At first Riley hesitates to say anything but she eventually does, "Nothing, you can't do anything to me because you're John's sister...get it through your head you're just his sister!"

Suddenly John walks in seeing the cyborg and Riley staring each other down, as for the cyborg a feeling of relief and happiness washes over seeing John. And Riley decides to use this occasion to get closer to John she starts to form tears in her eyes.

"Riley come with me" John says.

Riley rushes forward throwing herself in his arms, this surprises John slightly but he then returns the embrace while looking at the cyborg with an annoyed expression. As for Cameron she seems upset and hurt that John embraced Riley instead of her.

Riley and John pull from the embrace, "Alright you wanna wait outside for me?" John asks Riley, in turn she nods. She walks out of the garage, as for John he closes the door around once shut he clenches his fists against the door, angry at his cyborg protector, he turns around to face the cyborg.

As for the cyborg she seemed somewhat concerned or scared what was going to happen.

"We're you gonna to kill her?" he asks with no emotion.

"I don't know what I was going to do"

John is annoyance by the cyborgs answer, "What do you mean 'you don't know what you were going to do', sonce when do you not know what you're gonna do?"

"I don't know, I should of killed her she's a threat to you"

John was somewhat shocked by what was occurring in front of him, "That's not your decision to make"

The cyborg tilted its head, "It's usually not a decision"

John swore that the cyborgs almost broke halfway through the statement, "Well obviously it is this time, and it's not yours"

In response the cyborg looked as if it was upset by what John said.

He composed himself, "What's happening with you?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know" the cyborg replied.

They looked at each other for a moment as if taking in one another's features.

* * *

**Year: 2009 (Events during 'Today is the Day Part 1' Episode)**

John was at Riley's foster parents house, he was speaking to Riley's foster Dad when suddenly the home phone started to ring, Riley's foster Dad answer and responded with relief revealing it was Riley, John's head shot up incredulously looking.

In a Dodge Ram down the street Cameron is on her cellphone, beforehand she had a sudden thought come across her CPU.

_I want to talk to John, I care about him, I love him and I feel he should know. But was it me or Allison whom felt like that._

In that instant she called Riley's home phone and spoke in Riley's voice. When she heard John was there she was relieved then asked if she could speak to John.

Riley's foster Dad handed the home phone to John, he took it but had no idea what to say especially when Riley was actually dead, he knew Cameron was suppose to call but it should have been after he left that was the plan they came up with.

"Uh Riley?...You're in Riverside, okay...listen we-we'll talk when I see you" he asked on the home phone.

Cameron tilted her head, "I thought you want to hear my voice?" she asked, although she was speaking in Riley's voice she said it as if she were standing in front of him.

John was trying to hold in his anger barely able to, "You know you're really freaking everybody out right?"

"Am I freaking you out now?" she said.

John once again trying not to lose it, _was she mocking me, she seemed way too human how she said, or am I possibly? No I can't be, _he thought to himself.

"Yes..." he responded to her question with a hint of frustration "...so lets talk later"

"I'm sorry, its just...I've been thinking about my parents a lot, and there are things I just can't get out of my head"

John was confused, _what she on about, she didn't have any parents...obviously Riley had parents but I never told Cameron about them, in fact I never spoke to Cameron much about Riley maybe never...unless she's referring to herself, but that's impossible, _he thought to himself.

"And I just thought if I came out and saw where we use to live, I know stupid right?"

"Okay well we'll talk all about this in person, yeah?..." John asks still barely containing his frustration "...when you get back...we're hanging up now..."

"John?" Cameron asks over the phone, _is he ignoring me?, _she thought to herself.

"Yeah sure that'd be great" John replies.

Cameron is getting worried, she wants to tell him something and he's ignoring her, "John?" she says a bit more forcefully.

"Yeah" John responds to Cameron.

At first Cameron is hesitant to tell him, but she does so anyway, "I love you"

At first John doesn't know what to say, "Okay bye"

John departs the house saying his farewells to Riley's foster Dad, he's walking down the street barely containing his frustration. He sees Cameron walking towards him.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked coldly.

"What was what about?" Cameron asked trying to act dumb, but John wouldn't have it he wasn't stupid.

"What just happened, just now?"

"It was the plan" she deadpanned.

John shook his head in annoyance, "No, the plan was to call the foster parents...the plan was to let him hear her voice"

Cameron looked off into the distance trying to formulate an answer, "That's what I did"

"That's not all you did...what you did was not the plan" John replied with slight bit of disgust.

"The plan was to make him think she was still alive so he wouldn't go the police, you became part of that plan, your reaction made more authentic...don't you think it was more authentic that way?" she asked.

John didn't even bother or consider giving her an answer, he knew deep down why Cameron did it that it had something to do with her and Allison integrating into one another.

Cameron turns her head slightly, "Where are we going now?"

"We're not going anywhere, I'm going somewhere and I'm gonna go alone" he said once again barely holding back on his anger.

"You shouldn't be alone" Cameron said, but in all honesty what she really saying was she wanted to be with him.

He abruptly replied, "Yes I should" he then walks off leaving her standing alone on the walkway.

She watches him as he walks away, she felt upset and hurt inside when he was outside of sight, she quietly spoke to herself, "I love you, I just wanted you to know"

* * *

**Year: 2009 (Events during 'Born to Run' Episode)**

John was sleeping on the bed in the motel room both he and Cameron were using, as for Cameron she was sitting on the edge of the bed watching him sleep, she decided that was the time to say goodbye to John in her own way. She to say goodbye, but also show John that she loves him and trusts him she sat there patiently waiting for John to wake up.

As John stirs in his sleep, he opens his eyes slightly and notices someone watching him, he jumps up alert and ready, but relaxes when he realizes it's Cameron. She looks at him intrigued because of his reaction.

"Don't do that..." he breathes out slowly "...my Mom use to do that, I really hate that"

He looks to Cameron again and he can tell that she had something wanted to do or say, "What's going on?" he asks her.

"You need to understand how it works" she stated simply.

"What?" he asks, slightly concerned about the forthcoming conversation.

"This chip, this body, the software is designed to terminate humans...the hardware is designed to terminate humans, that's our sole function" she stated simply.

John looked at her, he didn't believe over the last few years he's seen Cameron grow into a more human person whether that was because of him teaching her or her integrating with Allison he didn't know, regardless it was a good sign.

"Not you"he said refusing to believe that Cameron was nothing but a machine.

"No, not anymore...but what was there, is still there, it'll always be there"

John nodded weakly, "So down deep, you want to kill me"

He then noticed Cameron barely accepting the truth in her eyes, he knew at that instant that she hated the feeling, "Yes, I do" she replies.

John sits up on the bed, "Then why don't you?"

She looks into his eyes for a moment, "I might someday, I need to show you something" she says standing up from the bed "This body" Cameron pulls her top off revealing a black bra underneath. John didn't know what to do, his heartbeat quickened and he tried desperately to say something but he couldn't.

Cameron walks to the other end of the bed sitting on top of it, once she is seated, she reaches behind undoing the clip to her bra. John sits on the other of the bed anticipating the sight in which admittedly wanted to see when he first meet Cameron back in 1999.

Once she undone her bra, she gracefully pulled off her bra revealing the perfect small pert breasts, lies down on the bed. As for John he can't help but stare at the beauty before him.

"Get on top of me" she says.

Reluctantly John moves, but eventually he is on top of Cameron.

"Put your knee here" she motions to the position, John does as he is instructed.

Suddenly to John's astonishment, Cameron pulls out a knife, handing to John at first he is debating whether he should but he does so eventually.

"Right here" Cameron indicates where she wants him to make the incision.

John steadies himself, in all honesty he felt ashamed and sick that he was cutting into her.

"If I'm damaged, we should know" she suddenly says.

This to some degree relieves the tension in John but not fully, carefully and slowly he makes an incision just under her breasts. He glances at Cameron's face and swears he saw a hint of pain play across her face, at that point he wanted to stop what he was doing, but he knew Cameron would insist he carried on.

Cameron looks at him with a longing look her, John has finished his incision still feeling ashamed of cutting into Cameron.

"Reach down under the breastplate" she tells him.

John did as he was instructed, he carefully reached under her breastplate taking extra care, eventually his hand made contact with a cold object.

"There" Cameron suddenly said.

"What dies it feel like?" she asked.

"Cold..." he looked into her eyes, and felt like he wanted to stay in that position forever never moving, he wanted to kiss then and there "...that's good right?" he asked.

"That's good...it's perfect" she replies.

They both lay there for a moment gazing at each other.

_Please John, kiss me, do it for me and Allison, _Cameron thought to herself.

_Should I make a move here and now?, _John too thought to himself.

Suddenly on Cameron's HUD display a notification popped up indicated it was time for them to leave if they wanted to break Sarah from prison.

Cameron broke the silence by speaking first, John..." once again there was silence, Cameron hoped that this time John would make his move but it was not to be "...it's time to go" she finally said which ended there most intimate moment to together yet.

John sat up allowing Cameron room to sit up herself, they didn't say anything John just off the edge of the bed beating himself up for not doing what he and most likely Cameron wanted him to do, whilst Cameron was in the bathroom.

She stood in front of the mirror wrapping a gauze over the incision John made into her, naked from the waist up, as she looked on in the mirror she realized a tear was running down her cheek, at that instant she knew how much she wanted herself and John to be an intimate couple.

* * *

**Year: 2027 (Events after John's Hybrid Transformation from 'A New Beginning)**

John and Cameron are in their quarters, for a long time something has been playing on John's mind, the conversation he and Cameron about her and Allison's integration.

They are both lying next each other on their double bunk enjoying the others company.

"Cam?" John suddenly asked.

Cameron turned to him, "Yes, John?"

"What has happened with you and Allison's integration?" he asked.

Cameron knew this was coming, but she thought it's best she told him the truth now.

"John, me and Allison are _one, _but not..."

"What you mean?" John asked feeling confused.

"...me and Allison speak, interact and do everything together but our thoughts are separate"

John laid there thinking for a moment, "So you're saying..."

Before John could continue, Cameron cut him off deciding it'd be best if she explained rather trying to get John to guess, "Think of it like this, when you kiss and love me...you're also kissing and loving Allison, everything you do with me, she experiences it like I would now"

John gulped in slightly, "So how do I know its you, you?"

Cameron smiled sweetly, grateful that John cares about her, "Don't worry, John, even if it were Allison here now...I'd experience everything"

John just nodded.

Cameron suddenly spoke up again sensing John's uncertainty, "John, don't worry...we both love you John no matter what"

And with that said Cameron plants her lips on John's, shortly after wards it's followed with a growing passionate kiss.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

First you'll most likely be saying 'Damn this is the first majorly large chapter from Arcnae', and that's true but as you can there's a reason for it.

Now you're probably wondering where this chapter fits in, well this chapter will help you understand Cameron's actions in future chapters. Plus I saw it as a great opportunity to create a slight twist the Cameron and Allison plotline. I've seen many TSCC fanfiction writers make it seem that Allison is another personality on it's own chip and in no way connected to Cameron, or some corrupt part of the programming in Cameron's CPU and many others.

But thought it'd be interesting to see what it would be like if Cameron and Allison were one, so everything you do and experience, they witness it together.

As well you'll probably ask of this has anything to do with the 'human' Allison, well the answer is no, but I do have a whole other subplot or reveal for her later on in the story.

Anyway I hop you enjoyed this chapter and peace!


	11. Chapter 10 - A New Member

**Chapter Ten**

**Year: 2009**

Hayden was pursuing the armored truck that resembled a SWAT Truck, it was where Catherine Luna was being detained for the time being, followed closely by a black cruiser. Hayden knew this would be his only chance of snatching Catherine from Kaliba, the likelihood of them transferring her to more secure location was high. By then it be impossible to attempt any breakout.

As he followed his target, he tried thinking of anything he could do or use to his advantage at the moment he had the element of surprise, he wanted to keep it like that until he makes his move. An idea popped into his head, he smirked at how cliche the idea was but he'd do regardless.

He casual drove up the side of the cruiser following behind the armored truck, he looked through his window to the cruiser catching a glimpse of the passenger, a Kaliba PMC soldier. Hayden nodded with a friendly smile, the Kaliba soldier did the same.

Hayden turned looking forward then suddenly he pulled the wheel directing it to the cruiser his Dodge Ram smashed into the side of the cruiser causing it to fly up in the air, spinning out of control. He then followed closely behind the armored truck.

The driver of the armored truck saw the cruiser tailing them crash, spinning out of control, the driver glanced into his side mirror catching a glimpse of the Dodge Ram speeding up behind them. He turned to the passenger next to him.

"We've got trouble, take care of this guy" the driver hurriedly spoke.

The passenger grinned then made his way into the back where he encountered another Kaliba soldier keeping an eye on Catherine. He motioned for his comrade to follow, whom gladly complied, arming themselves with plasma rifles.

As for Hazer he punched through the windshield tearing it out of place, he sped up smashing into the back of the armored truck, the force of the collision knocked the two Kaliba soldiers off there feet. As the Kaliba soldiers collected themselves one of them went for the back door.

As he opened it he greeted by Hayden.

Hayden smiled, "Good afternoon" Hayden punched the Kaliba soldier in the face dazing him, Hayden then flung him out of the truck sending the soldier smashing into his Dodge Ram.

"I really liked that car" Hayden said to himself, he pulled himself in.

As he did the Kaliba soldier was about to fire a plasma rifle when suddenly, Hayden kicked a crate knocking the legs out from underneath the Kaliba soldier, he tried to get up but Hayden punched him in the face.

Hayden dragged the soldier to the back door on his way he caught a glimpse of a bag of grenades. Once he placed the soldier at the back door he went back to the bag of grenades picking them up. He placed them in the hands of the soldier pulling the pin from one of the grenades.

"Hold this" Hayden said smiling.

The soldier looked down at the bag full of grenades with one missing a pin, Hayden pushed him out the back door hearing the screams then a loud bang as a dozen grenades go off. As Hayden made his way back to Catherine undoing the chains, she started speaking.

"Why do have to an ass hole all the time?"

Hayden looked at her with a mocking look of shock, "That's no way to treat your knight in shining armor"

In response Catherine smirked at his comment.

"Now if you don't mind I have a meeting" Hayden said.

He walked to front peering at the driver in the seat, he tapped the driver on the shoulder whom turned to look around at Hayden in surprise. As Hayden reached forward with his arm he pressed a button on the dashboard that unlocked the door next to the driver.

Hayden started talking, "Excuse me I'm with the Health and Safety Agency I just want to ask you a few questions..." Hayden undone the drivers seat-belt, whom looked on in shock. Unfortunately the driver leaned to far back falling out of the seat screaming in panic.

Hayden rolling his eyes in frustration said, "Safety first, what is it with people today" he got into the drivers seat. Catherine shortly afterwards joined him up front.

"We need to talk" Catherine said bluntly.

Hayden looked at her surprised, "About what?"

"Falcon Bunker, 2025"

"You really want to talk about that now!"

"Yes I do!..." Catherine paused for emphasis "...you left me at that bunker"

Hayden rolled his eyes, "It was a tactical decision, it worked out fine!"

"No it didn't, I was afraid those tin cans would start inserting medical instruments into me!"

Hayden looked at her, flabbergasted, "They didn't..." he started talking he instantly noticed Catherine's death glare "...Sorry! Anyway it worked out fine"

The two of them went silent for a moment when Hayden started muttering something, "Just thought you'd like it...seeing people said you like men made of metal" suddenly there was a loud cracking sound.

Hayden instantly rubbed his jaw after being punched by Catherine, "What was that for?!" he asked incredulously.

"For what you just said, I may like men that are hard as shit...but not actual men with metal endoskeletons!"

"Okay! Jeez...chill out" Hayden muttered.

Once again Catherine gave him a death glare, in response Hayden threw a hand up in defense from then on they didn't mutter a word to one another.

* * *

Malarkey and Jane were getting closer to Katherine Brewster's location, they discovered on a computer at an internet cafe that Katherine works in a veterinary in the outskirts of Los Angeles. Without further delay they made their way to her location.

Hoping that neither Skynet or Kaliba have sent someone to kill Katherine. As Malarkey parked the black SUV across the street opposite the veterinary that supposedly Katherine worked, he scanned the surrounding for any threats. It appeared that there weren't any.

Both Malarkey and Jane exited the SUV being meet by the cold air of the night, it was currently 9:30pm in Los Angeles. The both went to the back of the SUV opening up the boot, Malarkey went for the plasma shotgun and Jane chose the plasma auto rifle. The two of them hurried over to the veterinary barging through the front doors, as they made their way through the building they were lucky that no civilians were here.

After a few minutes of searching they eventually stumbled into a room in the center was Katherine sorting out medical supplies for the animals. She spun around at the commotion but jumped out of her skin a the two people armed before her.

"Please don't hurt me...take any thing you want...just...just please don't hurt me" Katherine whimpered.

Jane walked over to comfort her, "We're not here to hurt you...but you need to come with us"

Katherine looked at her perplexed, "What do you mean?"

"Someones coming to kill you"

Katherine didn't say anything, Jane took this as her cue to move her, as for Malarkey his audio sensors picked up activity, he went to check it out.

As he walked down the hallway, a woman appeared in a dark reddish tight latex suit with similar matching shoes, she had a mixture blonde brownish hair and blue eyes. He and this woman studied one another, Malarkey instantly knew it was a machine and it wasn't one of their own comrades. He aimed his plasma shotgun then fired as the shell hit its target he realized it had liquid metal coating over a metal endoskeleton, _T-X, _he thought.

Jane heard the shooting and immediately rushed to the source along with Katherine when she arrived she saw Malarkey staring at a woman. Without turning around Malarkey shouted to them, "Run! Now!"

Without hesitation Jane dragged Katherine along with her to the black SUV. The T-X noticed the two women and scanned them both.

_Scanning..._

_Targets Identified._

_Jane Connor and Katherine Brewster_

The T-X's eyes widen in anticipation then immediately pursued the two targets completely ignoring Malarkey before. But before the T-X could move a few feet, Malarkey engaged her in combat picking up the female T-X then launching her through the wall. The T-X simply stood up unaffected by Malarkey's attack method.

As Malarkey made his way closer to the T-X, his enemy started to transform their arm into a plasma cannon as she spun around she charged up her plasma cannon. Malarkey noticed this and his eyes widened in fear, he was about to dash out of the way when a large plasma bolt struck him in the chest sending him sailing through the air smashing through a garages door.

He smashed through the garage doors on the far side of the parking lot, however on the impact of the charge his systems went into reboot. As for Jane she caught a glimpse of Malarkey sailing through the air and without hesitation she started up the SUV then sped off down the road.

The T-X walked out of the main entrance to veterinary she rushed over to her Mercedes sports car and sped off after the SUV.

* * *

In the last few hours communications across many of Americans top technology and hardware companies have going into haywire thousands of customers complaining about network and internet connection issues, along with some states reporting problems with mobile and land-line connections.

These problems have also affected factories specifically once that specialize in the production of many metals most notably titanium and coltan, those too have reported problems with system shutdowns and malfunctions.

However all of them are unaware that the cause of this is an A.I that goes by the name of Skynet, whose mission to annihilate the human race.

* * *

**Year: 2036 (Jade's World Timeline)**

For the last few weeks Allison had been feeling unwell, being sick regularly especially in the morning. At first she thought it was just a common stomach bug, but as its been four to five weeks since it started and still continuing, she was getting worried.

Right now Allison is once again being sick in a toilet in her quarters suddenly she hears a tapping at the door.

"Who is it?" she calls out.

"It's Lizzie"

Allison sighs with relief, "Okay come on in"

Its not too long when Lizzie emerges at the door to the bathroom, she sees Allison kneeling over the toilet, she looks at her with concern.

"Allison are you alright?" Lizzie asks with concern, recently she has started to adapt more human dialogue to her conversations with people.

"Uhh...yeah I'm fine" Allison replies, she gets up walking past Lizzie heading for the bed as she gets closer she suddenly clutches her stomach as she feels a sharp pain.

Lizzie once again looks at her with concern, she goes to Allison's side, "Lie down let me do a full analysis of your health"

Allison started to object, "Lizzie I'm..." she's cut short by Lizzie interrupting her.

"Please, I'm worried about you"

At that moment Allison sees something she never thought she would ever see in a machine, fear. It was obvious to Allison that Lizzie was scared of something happening to her, then again she couldn't blame her for the past few days they've grown close to one another.

"Okay" Allison replied nodding weakly, she laid on the bed carefully.

Lizzie switched from her normal neural sensors to an MRI sensor, a new feature only implemented into the T-999's she scanned down not seeing any signs of terminal illness or even physical damage. After the scan had finished Lizzie was relieved that nothing worrying had appeared on her scanner.

"You're going to be fine" Lizzie responded.

As for Allison she smiled sweetly, one thing she was sure to be glad of was having someone like Lizzie being there for her. And she never thought she'd have a friend that was once a highly advanced killing machine designed to kill please like her, and having a friend like that in some way calmed Allison.


	12. Chapter 11 - Schemes

**Chapter Eleven**

**Year: 2036 (Jade's World Timeline)**

It's only hours away until John and the Resistance will attempt to seize the TDE from Skynet in this timeline, right he's in the briefing room with Jade discussing over possible tactical and strategical ideas for the mission. However it hasn't been successful.

John rubs his head irritably, "There has to be an easier route in?"

Jade shakes her head, just moments ago she showed John the layout of the facility he was then told that it was Skynet Central. In the images she showed it reveal tall slopes on all four sides designed to hinder infantry movement, then there were the plasma turrets every fifty odd feet along the slopes, designed to inflict serious damage on both ground and air units.

And even if they got past those defense they'd still have to deal with dozens of T-700's defending Skynet Central.

"Should we wait?" John asked, he didn't like the idea but if it meant staying alive and returning home safely then he'd do it.

"No..." Jade showed another set of images putting them in front of John "...my Undercover Agents have recently informed us that the day before we attack, Skynet Central is expecting a new line of T-900's to replace the T-700's defending the compound"

John picked up the images looking at what he presumed was a T-900, he didn't like the look of it. Just by seeing the image he could tell these were manufactured to be considerably better than their brethren. The armor for the T-900 was considerably tougher to penetrate compared to a T-700, which make the Resistances job much harder.

John scratched the back of his head, "This place can't be impenetrable, there has to be a weakness..."

Suddenly Lizzie walked in, "You both asked for me?" she innocently said.

"Ah! Yes Lizzie we need your help..." Jade replied, she motioned for Lizzie to come closer once Lizzie was by the table, Jade spoke again "...we need your help on anyway we can send a small team into Skynet Central...without being detected"

Lizzie remained silent for a few seconds, "Do you have scouts in place near Skynet Central?" shes asks.

Jade nodded.

"If these plasma turrets are similar to the ones I've encountered, every eight hours they're powered down for maintenance..." Both John and Jade listened intently "...once it's going through maintenance each plasma turret has a tunnel..."

"Why do they have tunnels?" John suddenly asked.

Lizzie looked at him, "It's to funnel out the build up of heat created when the plasma turrets are operational"

"And will this lead straight into Skynet Central?" Jade asked.

Lizzie nodded, "It will towards the fan extractors, near there should be emergency hatches that lead to the generators powering the plasma turret and fan extractor"

John suddenly smirked, "Funny, can't imagine terminators crawling through the tunnels for maintenance"

Suddenly he noticed Lizzie frowning at his comment.

"No they don't...that's why they send humans to do maintenance of the plasma turrets" she deadpanned.

Suddenly John felt a pang guilt for what he just said and a cold sensation crawling up he back. He gulped imagining the conditions down in those tunnels when the terminators forced humans in maintaining the plasma turrets that protected Skynet Central.

Jade broke the silence within the room, "So...you're saying we can use that time to get in and disable their turrets?"

Lizzie nodded confirming Jade and John's suspicions.

"But wouldn't there be guards on the other side?" John asked.

"Yes there will be but, that's where another group of soldiers would have to draw attention to them to get Skynet to move it's units to that location" Lizzie replied.

Both Jade and John knew this would be there best chance to get inside Skynet Central all that was left, was to get the Cyborg Resistance to join them in their fight against Skynet. Jade announced that John and Lizzie could leave, at that point John realized he hasn't discussed the mission to go to the Cyborg Resistance. As they both exited the room John called to Lizzie to get her attention.

"Yes, John?" she responded.

"I was suppose to tell you earlier but, instead of going with Jade and her forces for the assault we're going to the Cyborg Resistance north of here to ask for their help"

Lizzie suddenly looked down in disappointment at the mention of the Cyborg Resistance, as for John he was confused by her reaction.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"They won't know 'what' I am, they'll think I'm a creation of Skynet..." she was silent for a moment "...then they'll destroy me"

John shook his head adamantly, "I won't let that happen"

As for Lizzie she would of argued about how he shouldn't be risking his life for her and that she was nothing compared to the John Connor, but she knew it would be pointless to do so she just nodded in agreement.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, as for a specific time I'm not sure but it will be tomorrow" he replied.

Then without a word the two of them walked down the corridor to the infirmary to check up on Allison, whom was having her own check up with the doctor there.

* * *

As both John and Lizzie arrived at the infirmary they noticed that Allison was nearing the end of her check up with the doctor, she noticed the two of them standing not to far away waiting for the appointment to finish, not wanting to interrupt the doctor in the middle of his work. After a minute or two Allison walked out of the room which was practically a tent, but the curtains hung from the roof downwards. Allison then greeted both John and Lizzie upon meeting them outside the room.

"How's your injuries?" John suddenly asked.

"Doc said I should be fine, just not to do anything radical" she laughs lightly, as for Lizzie she smiled brightly, happy to know that Allison her friend will be fine.

"Well good we'll be heading out soon" John announced. As for Allison she gave John a perplexed look obviously having no idea what John was talking about.

"What you mean?" she asks.

"We're going north to get the Cyborg Resistance there to help us in our assault against Skynet Central in two days, Jade thinks I'll be able to convince them however I'm not so hopeful but, I'm going anyway" John didn't wait for a response from Allison, he immediately left the infirmary. Lizzie looked to Allison whom did the same, Lizzie gave Allison a comforting smile knowing too well why she was concerned. The two then left the infirmary themselves to prepare for the journey tomorrow.

* * *

**Year: 2009**

Hoffman a General in the United States Armed Forces was a decorated leader after his tours in The Gulf War then Iraq and Afghanistan, now he works within Pentagons Special Operations team. They work on making the next generation of military equipment to give their soldiers the edge in combat. Now he's on a police scene when he heard of reports from locals about flashing and lighting then a blue bubble appearing, on the news. He was eager to find out more about this.

Now he's standing over a four metre or so wide circle indented into the ground, as he examined it closer he noticed the ground within the circle was a metallic material, he touched pulling his hand back slightly from the reaction to the heat. he stands up combing his hand through his grey hair.

One of his officers walk up to him, "Sir, witness reports suggest that naked figures appeared within the bubble before it disappeared" he handed Hoffman a few pictures.

Hoffman studied the pictures noticing that there was in matter of fact people inside the bubble, however there were no pictures of the bubble disappearing so he had no way of determining who these people were.

"There's nothing else to use?" Hoffman asked.

"No sir" the officer replied, Hoffman nodded in defeat then dismissed his officer.

"Damn can't imagine what this tech is..." Hoffman spoke to himself.

"I can help you with that" a voice came from somewhere.

Hoffman jumped then spun around to find a middle aged man in an expensive, neatly designed grey suit. At first Hoffman reached for his 44. Magnum as instinct kicked in but he quickly decided against it.

"Who are you?" Hoffman asked with a hint of hostility.

"Let's say I'm the guy that can help you...with what you need" the man in the grey suit gave Hoffman a big smile.

"How?"

The man suddenly pulled out a tablet then handed it to Hoffman, he scrolled through the files, his eyes soon started to widen in shock at what he was seeing. There were pictures of metallic looking robots with in depth information on each model, they even had images of these robots with human skin to them.

"What...what is this?" Hoffman asked in shock.

"The future" the man replied, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, he took one out then placed his pack back in his coat pocket and then lighted the cigarette in his mouth.

"But...but this technology is decades away...how did you come by this?"

The man offered him a cigarette, but Hoffman refused saying he only smoked cigars, the man smirked at this, "Well Hoffman, I work for a company called Kaliba"

"Kaliba...I've heard of them, a big tech company" Hoffman replied, the man nodded in agreement.

"I can offer you the tools to acquire these 'products'" the man snickers at the term products.

"What you mean, these are already operational?"

The man smiled, "Oh yes, they're here living amongst humans...I'll find them and give you the tools to detain them, you can do what you want with them however..." he paused for emphasis "...we can not reveal this partnership to anyone outside your military, understand?"

"You don't order me what to do but, I agree no can know of this I can imagine the Pentagon will be pleased but the public not so much, but it's not for them decide" Hoffman reached out with his hand the man took Hoffman's hand in his hand, they shook hands which meant that a deal has been struck between United States Armed Forces and Kaliba. The man walked away leaving Hoffman with the tablet that had all the information on these machines.

"This will most definitely please officials in Pentagon" Hoffman smiled to himself as he looked at the tablet, he then headed to his escort car eager to show Pentagon officials this information that he acquired from the man from Kaliba.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So I have finally returned now that my laptop has been replaced after my previous one crashing on me, now I just wanted to inform you that I have made changes to John and Lizzie's relationship in previous chapters. The two of them aren't in any romantic kindling they are in a strictly friendship based relations. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be excited for more in the coming day! Peace out!


	13. Chapter 12 - Captured

**Chapter Twelve**

**Year: 2009**

Inside the Kaliba complex of Topanga Canyon, a man in a grey suit was looking at his computer screen whilst smoking a cigarette. He was looking through the news articles seeing if there were any 'unusual' occurrences in the last few days, especially about cases involving blue lighting appearing out of nowhere and silver bubbles materializing.

Suddenly the door to his office opened, a man walked in but the way he walked made it obvious he was a machine to anyone who knew of their existence such as the man in the grey suit before him.

The other man took the seat opposite the man in the grey suit.

"Good afternoon, Al"

"Good afternoon" Al replied.

The grey suited man repositioned himself in his seat, "Do you know why I called you here Al?"

Al sighed irritably, "No I don't...please enlighten"

The grey suited man spun his computer screen around it showed various profiles all of whom Al knew first it was Hazel, then Malarkey, Hazer, Cameron, Lizzie and many more. Suddenly Al lunged forward at the man before him however the grey suited man reaction much faster, in a blink of an eye the man's right arm reformed into a silver blade impaling down upon Al, through his shoulder upon the desk between them.

Al, in response winced in pain as his pain receptors registered the damage through his HUD. The man leant forward in order to speak Al in a hushed tone.

"Don't you forget...you came to us and in turn betrayed your friends, giving us the locations to Resistance safe houses both human and cyborg in this timeline" the man pauses for a moment, "...you know what makes you and your friends weak...emotion...it blinds you"

Al at this point could feel the rage building up inside of him.

The man continues to speak, "Now you're going to help me...'acquire' them...willingly or otherwise"

"Fuck you" Al responded.

Suddenly two T-950's walk into the office each one grabbing one of Al's arms, the man refrains his blade from Al's shoulder.

"Take him to CPU processing, wipe his chip then start from scratch...I want him ready by late afternoon" the man announced.

The two T-950's nod in acknowledgment of the man's orders, they drag Al out of the office whom in return tried relentlessly to break free of the grips of the T-950's but his series wasn't strong enough to shove off two T-950's. So he stopped trying, hoping that he'd a chance to escape before reaching CPU processing but, it wasn't meant to be.

* * *

**Few days later...**

In the last few days Cameron and everyone within the Cyborg Resistance safe house were preparing to leave they were going to Perry's and Bedell's base of operations, the decision was made recently coming to the conclusion it would be better to coordinate plans between the two groups. Since the arrival of Cameron and her group from the alternate future they've been getting to know the others.

Cameron and Cayden especially interacted with Sarah, Kyle, Derek and Savannah more as they were the closest to friends and family they knew, at first Sarah didn't like the idea of John and Cameron being married in the future but, she knew if John was happy then she would be. And she still couldn't get her head around the fact that John and Cameron had a daughter that was also a machine.

As of this moment everyone was driving to the new location they split up into smaller groups in order to not attract any attention from both Kaliba and government authorities. Cameron, Cayden and Hazer was in one car along with Sarah, Kyle, Derek and Savannah in another vehicle and Finally Hazel in a car by herself bringing up the rear.

As Cameron was driving the car ,first in the group, Cayden noticed her mother's worried expression.

"Mom you okay?" Cayden asked.

Cameron turned to the rear view mirror to look at Cayden as did Hazer, she was still new to the whole mother and was by far not use to it, "Yes I am fine Cayden, why do you ask?"

"Mom I know when you're lying, please tell me what's bothering you" Cayden replied.

Cameron nodded in defeat, "I am worried about John your father, we haven't heard anything and I fear the worse"

Cayden smiled sweetly, "Don't worry Mom, Dad is fine he can take care of himself"

Cameron smiled back feeling relief as to hearing that her daughter from the future confirmed that John could take care of himself.

In the vehicle behind the first car Derek was driving whilst Sarah, Kyle and Savannah were talking specifically about the Reese brothers and Savannah meeting John in the future.

"So as you can tell we were pretty sceptical about his story at first" Kyle was saying.

Sarah smirked, "Well I can imagine anyone you meet telling you that story to be far fetched"

"Well I knew him already from years before" Savannah interjected into the conversation. Sarah nodded smiling at the thought but also cringing knowing how innocent this girl use to be but, the future war with the machines forced her to become ruthless and a fighter in order to survive and get the job done. In many ways it reminded Sarah of herself before she met Kyle Reese in 1984 and then after the incident she was forced to become this ruthless fighter.

As they continued to talk about John and their experiences in the future, Hazel was busy looking through intel on her phone whilst driving her car keeping up the rear behind the cars in front of her.

As Cameron continued to drive suddenly her receptors indicated some important radio traffic between United States military forces, her eyes widen in confusion as she looked into it as she kept on driving. Once she determined the most likely outcome she used the UCAV's under her control to do a sweep of their location confirmation, suddenly her eyes once again widen but this time in fear.

All she could mutter was, "Hazel" as Hazer and Cayden looked at her confused.

* * *

As Hazel continued to look at intel that was on her phones, out of nowhere a van driving at full speed smashes into the side of Hazel's car sending in flipping at least three times across the cross junction. As for the other cars the passengers within turned to see what the commotion was, seeing Hazel's car flipping along the road. They pull up on the sides of the road in order to help Hazel.

Once Hazel's car had stopped flipping, the van instantly stopped. The drivers door flings open a person jumps out walking towards Hazel's smashed up car. Hazel at this point has rebooted upon reboot she initiates a diagnostic scan upon her endoskeleton.

_Diagnostic Scan in process..._

_Process Complete..._

_Human skin sheath 78%..., _Hazel reaches for her left side of the face with her hand feeling the metal endoskeleton showing as well showing on her torso.

_Lower Extremities, left leg operating at_ 33%, Hazel looks down to find a solid piece of metal straight through her left knee cap.

_Endoskeleton Integrity 81%_

_CPU Integrity 98%, _she was relieved to know that her CPU chip was pretty much intact.

Suddenly the door to her side is ripped off, then she's flung out of the vehicle the piece of metal in her knee strain her knee cap slightly but, it snaps off from its source once she's thrown from the car. Hazel lands on her back once she sees her attacker her face turns into shock, _it's Al, _she thinks to herself processing the information.

* * *

The passengers from the two cars all pile out in order to help Hazel, however Cameron notices the military vehicles closing in on the scene.

"Wait!" she calls out, everyone stops to look at her.

"We can't help her" she says pointing at the military vehicles.

Most of them understand that they can't risk all of them being captured but, the question also remained that they can't let Hazel be captured by the military, on the other hand Savannah disagreed.

"No she's my friend!" Savannah says with determination. She suddenly stopped when Cameron grabs her then spins her around to look at her.

"We can't risk anyone else being discovered and captured, we'll get her back when we're ready but not now!" Cameron orders with a stern look, as for Savannah she reluctantly agrees as she knows that what Cameron says is true seeing they don't have the weapons to help Hazel and can't risk any more people but, she hated the fact she was leaving her friend. The group all agree reluctantly including Cameron, they returned to their vehicles to exit the scene, as they were leaving they could hear the screams of pain from Hazel.

They continued driving whilst doing so Cameron felt a tear run down her cheek, she reaches out subconsciously to Hazel's CPU like she did in the alternate future. She reaches out to her saying, _I'm so sorry Hazel I hope you understand but, I promise to rescue you as soon as I can._

Suddenly she is surprised that Hazel responded to her message, _I understand, you did the right thing, goodbye._

* * *

**Few minutes earlier...**

Hazel still couldn't believe it was Al, "Al it's me, Hazel"

Al just stood there looking at her, he didn't anything instead he kept charging towards her. As for Hazel she tried to crawl away, she knew that this wasn't the Al that she knew.

Al walked up to her without hesitation he knelt down on top of Hazel's left knee, he grab her head forcing it to the pavement. She struggled to break free, terrified of what will happen next.

"Al, please don't do this! It's me Hazel!" she started to panic.

At this point military vehicles pulled up at the scene, the personnel disembark from their vehicles all dressed in clad black armour holding rifles that seemed to fire electrical charges due to the slight buzzing within the rifles. They aim at Hazel then without hesitation they fire, suddenly Hazel screams out in pain from the electrical charges but eventually she goes into reboot.

In one swift move Al cuts the skin around her CPU port revealing the access port to it, he unscrews the port then reaches in pulling out Hazel's chip. Al moves it up closer to his face deeply examining the chip. Suddenly another figure exits one of the military Humvee's, it's Hoffman. He walks toward Al, without asking Al hands Hoffman the chip then steps back in order for the military personnel to load Hazel's body into one of the vehicles.

Hoffman himself examines the chip, he smirks, "The first step in something great, indeed" he mutters to himself.

* * *

For the last hour the rest of Cameron's group from the Cyborg Resistance safe house have been arriving at the new base of operations, the last group to arrive were thirty minutes ago, however there was still no sign of Cameron's group. Bedell and Cameron's group have been waiting at the entrance eagerly awaiting the last groups arrival.

Eventually two cars arrived at the base, Cameron and her small group emerged from the vehicles, Will noticed there was no vehicle then noticed there was no Hazel amongst the group.

"Where's Hazel?" he asked.

Cameron's face saddened, "She was captured by the US military, there was nothing we could do with the weapons we had...I'm sorry" she responses.

Will nodded in acknowledgment but, all the colour drained from his face.

Cameron turns to Bedell whom stands at attention, "We need to talk" she says bluntly.

* * *

**Year: 2036 (Jade's Timeline)**

John had been preparing for the journey ahead the night before, as was Lizzie and Allison. The three of them were at the exit of a tunnel that lead outside, they were in the company of Jade and a few others whom wanted to wish the trio good luck. They were about to leave when Jade stops John.

"Be careful and lets hope this works" she smiles weakly.

John nods in response, "Thank you"

The trio checked their packs and plasma weaponry before they were about to leave, they turned back to give one last look at their farewell party many of whom might not make it to the end and that made John sick to guts to think that so many people would die for 'John Connor' it even got the point before meeting Cameron that despised that name with passion. But now these people and the ones back home need John Connor in order to survive.

The trio went through the exit out into the open, without pause they started on their march to their journeys destination, it had been an hour of marching when Lizzie started to speak.

"My hair is insufficient, it needs to be cleaned...soon" she mentions matter-of-factly.

Suddenly John started laughing and Allison smiled gleefully to herself. Lizzie turned to John looking at him with a confused expression.

"I do not understand, is there something I should be laughing about?" she asks looking concerned.

John shakes his head, "I'm just surprised that out of all things that are happening, a terminator is more concerned about their hair" he says smiling whilst looking at Lizzie.

"Well a girl got to look their best at all times" Allison interjects into the conversation, smirking at her comment.

Lizzie nods whilst smiling, "She is correct a girl got to look their best at all times"

At that point the conversation ends there with John smiling to himself suddenly he remembers how Cameron always tried to look her best when they went to school, how she wanted to have her make-up perfectly done along with a selection of attire. John then realizes how much he misses Cameron hoping that she's okay and wishing she was with him right there, right now.


	14. Chapter 13 - Before the, Celebration

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Year: 2036 (Jade's Timeline)**

John and his companions had been travelling for the last few hours without rest. They were entering the vicinity in which Jade told John they would find the Cyborg Resistance in this timeline. They decided to take a more direct route to their destination walking alongside a cliff edge, one of many after effects from the nuclear fires of Judgement Day.

Allison was starting to feel the strain upon her muscles after marching for hours, as she kept walking she placed her foot upon a rock that slipped from under feet then started falling towards the edge she let out a scream in response. When she thought she was certainly going over the edge, she suddenly felt the G-force stop from falling she opened her eyes looking up at John, holding onto her arm.

He heaved her over the edge and out of instinct Allison pulled in closer to John's chest holding onto him, as for John he could feel Allison literally shaking from terror.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Er...yeah" Allison replied groggily, she realized she was literally squeezing on John's chest but, she let go regardless not wanting to make the situation awkward between them. However John didn't protest or urged her to continue.

"John you might want to see this!" Lizzie called out.

John and Allison rushed to Lizzie's location, upon the ridge Lizzie was at she looked down at a complex once John and Allison reached her position they too looked down upon the complex.

"It's control by machines but the complex doesn't indicate it to be Skynet's" Lizzie mentioned.

John nodded, "Okay, Lizzie you flank left, me and Allison will flank right we're only going to monitor the complex for a bit then fall back to this ridge...understood?" Lizzie and Allison nodded in acknowledgment. Lizzie swiftly headed left as for John and Allison they headed right.

After a couple hundred metres both John and Allison made it to another ridge, John peeked over the top then went back down the ridge to Allison.

"Okay there's a shell hole on the other side of this ridge I want you to stay there until I get back" John waited for Allison to respond but instead she just nodded. John headed off further down the ridge out of sight into the pitch black land. The moon shone down on Allison, she moved up to the top of the ridge once at the top she took a quick peek over the edge getting a rough idea of where the shell hole John mentioned was located. She tighten her hands slightly around her plasma rifle.

As she was about to go over, she suddenly felt a sharp cold metal object against her neck slowly running along her neck, she was terrified, briefly looking down with her eyes she could tell it some type of silver knife, _liquid metal just like Ms. Weaver, _she thought to herself.

"Look what we have here" a male spoke but, it wasn't John.

As the silver knife moved along her neck, she was forced to move on her side in order not to get cut. The point tip of the blade slowly, teasingly ran along her neck up to the side of her face. The blade then moved the few strands of hair obscuring her face from the unknown man to the side at this point a tear ran down her cheek terrified of what's to come, she closed her eyes.

"You're quite a beauty for a human..." he paused "...but you're not just any average human, are you Allison Young..."

Allison's eye lids flicked open, "How...how do you know my name?" she asked.

"You're special Allison, very 'special'" the man said, the blade ran down from her face, along the side of her neck down to her chest between her breasts, she shivered in terror. Suddenly she didn't feel the blade on her, she turned slowly opening her eyes upon the unknown man seeing the man's arm reform into an arm and hand. A tear strain reflected from the moon light and she was still shaking with terror.

"Are...are you going to kill me?" she suddenly asked.

"No" and man replied abruptly

Allison relaxed slightly at the comment but didn't let her guard down.

"I heard the stories about how beautiful you are but, I never believed them...I guess I'm wrong" the man mention.

Allison blushed instinctively but didn't know what to say.

"Chill out, it was only a compliment...it doesn't mean I'm going to jump in bed with you"

"Sorry just...just didn't know to respond seeing you were just holding me at blade point" Allison replied. Suddenly something came across her mind.

"You said I was special...what do you mean?"

Before the man could reply, John appeared from the darkness shouldering his plasma auto rifle at the mysterious liquid metal man. He was about to pull the trigger when Allison stopped him.

"John don't he isn't going to hurt me!" before John could reply the man spoke up.

"My, my John Connor...first it was Allison and now the John Connor, today keeps on getting better"

Then out of nowhere Lizzie appeared following by the distinctly notable T-999 Series created solely by the Cyborg Resistance.

"Hello, Elizabeth" the man suddenly said, both Allison and John looked at one another confused then to Lizzie, in response Lizzie nodded.

"Hello, Vash" she replied to the mysterious liquid metal terminator supposedly known as Vash. Lizzie looks to both Allison and John with a sympathetic look.

"They're friendly but, we should head to the complex before Skynet realizes we're here, then Vash will explain everything"

Both John and Allison gave one another a concerning look, but they relaxed slightly without letting down their guard. Vash indicates to everyone to follow him which everyone does whilst John and Allison tries to comprehend what's currently happening.

* * *

As soon as John and Allison entered the Cyborg Resistance complex they were both shocked by the extent of the forces inside. There were hundreds of machine walking around talking and others guarding certain sectors within the complex. To their left they could see into another hall where machinery were building more machines and plasma weaponry for this military force.

As they continued to walk through the complex John noticed that the machines had a particular interest in Allison, John takes a step closer to her.

"You know why these machines have a particular interest in you?" he whispered.

Allison was about to answer when Vash injected into the conversation, "All you need to know is Allison is special"

Allison hated the thought of being classed as 'special' to her it made her more of a target to their enemies, as for John he sighed irritably knowing both Vash and Allison wouldn't say anymore on the matter.

Eventually they arrive at what seems to be the general quarters, Vash indicates to both John and Allison to enter the room, "You'll have to share as this is the only room available, Lizzie will come to collect you both shortly however we need to discuss somethings"

Vash closes the door to their room leaving both John and Allison alone. John immediately starts looking around the room checking for escape routes, positioning of objects he could use in a fight, it was second nature to him He turned to Allison seeing shaking on top of the bed.

"You okay?" he asked.

Allison for a moment didn't respond but she looked up at John saying, "Yeah I...I'm just a little shaken from what's been happening recently"

John gave her a sympathetic look, he walked over to the bed sitting down next to her. He then wrapped his arm around Allison's shoulder to comfort her. At first Allison didn't know how to respond but, she simply rested her head on his shoulder they both sat there in silence until they were needed. Eventually Lizzie arrived to escort them to Vash, after going down many twisting corridors within the complex the trio finally arrived at what John presumed to be the command centre for the Cyborg Resistance.

The trio entered the room finding Vash standing there waiting for them alone.

"Hello" he greeted the trio.

"Hello" John being the only one to reply.

Vash took a seat and he waved his hand indicated to the trio to take a seat before him.

"Lizzie tells me you need our help with something" Vash says opening the conversation.

"Yes, we need you and your forces to help us take Skynet Central along with the human Resistance" John replied.

Suddenly at the mention of humans Vash's face changed into anger, "Humans, they despise us regardless of whether we're fighting against or with Skynet..." he pauses "...why should I lend help to humans what do we get out of it?"

"Look at it this way neither you or the humans are winning alone but, if you join forces with the humans we'll all have a higher chance of success..." he waits for Vash to see if he'll say anything but he doesn't so John takes it as a indication to continue, "...I'll free you from Skynet's control over you"

This comment piqued Vash's interest, "Even if we're free from Skynet's control, there's no guarantee the humans will approve of us"

"You can gain their trust by helping them, and along with my say in the matter, my word will be taken into account over anyone else...I promise you this I will grant equality amongst the humans" John finishes.

Vash sits there for a moment taking it all in, after a few minutes of thinking Vash gives his answer, "Okay I'll help and I'll hold you to your promises"

John nods, then the trio exit the command centre as they start heading back towards the general quarters John notices Allison smiling mischievously.

"What are you smiling about?" he asks light heartedly.

She looks to him still smiling, "Just thinking about how everything I've heard about you from before, has turned out to be true"

And to that John doesn't have anything to say, he doesn't know what to say to that so he keeps quiet and the trio continue to head back to the general quarters.

* * *

Jade and her forces are ready to leave all she has to do is make some last minute minor changes to plans on the assault on Skynet Central. After the changes had been made to the battle plans a Sergeant comes running up to her.

"Sir!" he calls out.

"Yes Sergeant" she responds swiftly.

"Is it true about Connor going to the Cyborg Resistance for help?" to Jade it seemed that the Sergeant was rather excited by the prospect and it seemed many of her soldiers were in the last few days.

"Yes Sergeant, John left to get the Cyborg Resistance to help us"

Suddenly a smile appeared on the Sergeant's face he saluted Jade swiftly, "Thank you, sir" he took off back to his comrades spreading the word that John had indeed gone to the Cyborg Resistance for help in the fight against Skynet. Jade could see how the soldiers quickly changed from their tired and hopeless stance into joy and hope for the future.

She smiled at the thought that such news can lift the spirits of her troops in the oncoming battle however she had her doubts, she then muttered to herself, "I hope"

Briefly looking around she ordered all her troops to board their transports both ground and air, she then got into the Resistance technical next to her and without pause Jade and her forces started to move out towards Skynet Central.

* * *

**Year: 2009**

Jane and Katherine had been holed up in a motel room for the last few days they saw no sign of the T-X or Malarkey, Jane wanted to look for him but, she knew better than to put herself in danger. As for Katherine she was confused and terrified and for the last few days she kept asking Jane tons of questions about the machines, future war, Judgement Day and many more. Jane answered them to the best of her ability thankfully for Jane in the last day Katherine hadn't bothered to hurl tons of questions at her which a relief for her.

At the moment the two were sitting quietly in the living room in anticipation for whatever that'll happen. Suddenly they heard a man calling out.

"Katherine!"

Instinctively Katherine jumped up towards the window looking at the man she immediately knew whom it was, "It's my fiancé!"

Katherine went for the door, Jane tried to stop her but she was too late. Katherine went running out to her fiancé but, after a few steps she noticed that her fiancé was changing their appearance. Jane knew then that it was the T-X as soon as Jane reached Katherine, the T-X had changed to it's original skin template. Jane fired her clip from the Five Seven pistol in her hands rapidly. To no avail it does nothing to the T-X not even stopping just for a few seconds.

Jane immediately knew there was no point in running just to accept their fate suddenly a large plasma ball was sailing through the air exploding on impact with the T-X sending it into a nearby motel room. Jane looked towards where the shot came seeing Malarkey standing there with a plasma launcher with areas of his body revealing the metal endoskeleton underneath he drops the plasma launcher on the ground which he just used the last of the ammunition for.

"You miss me" he says with a smirk.

Suddenly they notice amongst the ruins of the motel room the T-X was digging its way out.

"Hurry we need to go!" Malarkey called out to the duo of girls. Both Jane and Katherine ran towards Malarkey getting into a Mercedes sports car he recently acquired without hesitation Malarkey sped off in the sports car along with Jane and Katherine in the vehicle leaving the T-X far behind, heading towards the rendezvous point with the rest of the group.

* * *

After a few hours of driving both Hayden and Catherine eventually arrived at the new base of operations, meeting up with many old friends that they hadn't seen in a long time. Eventually they reported to Cameron, Perry and Bedell they then went off to get some shut eye after the what last few hours had put them through so once they wake up they're both ready for the oncoming assault on Crystal Peak.

* * *

For the last few hours Cameron, Perry and Bedell had been organizing the plans for the assault on Crystal Peak exchanging ideas and information between one another.

"So as you can tell Cameron, Crystal Peak is heavily guarded with human troops however we have no idea if there's machines within the complex" Bedell mentioned.

Cameron concentrated on the images taken of Crystal Peak from Bedell's recon teams, looking for any weaknesses with the compound she then came up with an idea, "I have access to US military UCAV's I can use them for strafing bombing runs on the complex, then me along with the rest of the machines will advance first to mock up the last of the enemies followed by your forces to cover us"

Both Perry and Bedell nodded, "Well it's the best we have at the moment, if we just had more time..." Perry started to say when Cameron suddenly interrupted.

"We can't delay we have to attack, tonight after midnight when they least expect it..." she pause for a moment "...we can't wait, we have to take Crystal Peak quickly then move onto Topanga Canyon, there isn't time for more planning"

Bedell nodded, "Agreed we can't delay much longer"

Perry too nodded, "Okay we leave tonight, for now we rest and prepare for the oncoming result"

And that was that all three agreed to the idea without saying a word they left the command centre heading their separate ways to prepare for tonight.


	15. Chapter 14 - The Truth

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Year: 2009**

The time had come, Cameron was preparing for their assault on Crystal Peak she made sure the UCAV's she had under her control were still operational and ready to use. She then had a run through of her equipment she checked her plasma rifle as well as her magazines, she then checked that the C4 was properly constructed. Once she was happy that her equipment was in order she left her quarters heading for the main hall.

As she entered the main hall she could see many humans and machines preparing for the assault. In the distance she could see Bedell making his way to her.

"We're ready and we should arrive at Crystal Peak in a two hours" he said.

Cameron nodded, "Good, we should get going while we still have time"

Bedell nodded in acknowledgment of Cameron's comment the two of them went their separate ways to their designated vehicles. Once everyone were aboard their vehicles they started their vehicles driving to Crystal Peak.

* * *

**Year: 2036 (Jade's Timeline)**

John had been asleep the last few hours, once he woke up he realized Allison was awake on the bed next to him. He looked around the room briefly to see if anything was off but there didn't seem to be.

"You couldn't sleep?" John asked.

Allison jumped slightly once John spoke, surprising her, "Uhh no just thinking about later"

John sits up on his bed, "Don't worry, stay close to me and you'll be fine"

Allison smiled slightly to show she appreciated John's comfort. Suddenly someone was knocking on their quarters door, John walked over to the door opening it seeing Vash and Lizzie standing there.

"It's time to go" Vash said vaguely. Both he and Lizzie walked off leaving John and Allison alone again.

John looked to Allison, "It's time to go"

Allison just nodded they both hastily gathered their weapons and equipment that they prepared the night before once they gathered all of their equipment the two of them followed the route that Vash and Lizzie took.

* * *

Jade was peeking over the ridge looking upon Skynet Central, she took in the defences of the wall then she searched the surrounding area for any sign of John and the Cyborg Resistance but there was no sign of them. She made her way back down to her troops.

"Okay the defences are still up but, there's no sign of John or the Cyborg Resistance" she mention to her officers.

"So what do we do?" one of her officers ask.

"We wait an hour if there's no sign of them we continue with the plan"

The officers looked at one another with confusion, eventually one of the officers comes forward with a question, "Who's going to turn off the turrets sir?"

A smirk appeared on Jade's face, "John"

* * *

John along with the Cyborg Resistance had arrived at the perimeter of Skynet Central, John looked over the edge then went back down the ridge to the others.

"Okay I'm going to shut down their turrets, hopefully if the human Resistance is here they'll take that as a sign and so should you, once they're shut down you begin your attack" he ordered, Vash, Lizzie and the rest of the machines he could see nodded in acknowledgment.

He was about to leave when Allison spoke up, "I'm coming with you"

John shook his in disagreement, "No it's too dangerous"

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you" she responded swiftly.

John sighed in irritation, "Fine"

They both ran over the ridge down the other side to cover after a few minutes of weaving in and out of cover they eventually made it to the wall, they located the hatch to one of the plasma turrets. John had his watch set to when the plasma turret will go into maintenance after a few minutes the plasma turret started to go into maintenance, the hatch near to them suddenly vented out heat.

After waiting John when to the hatch tearing it off the wall, they then crawled into the hatch, eventually they ran into a human prisoner in the tunnel the prisoner was about to speak when John placed his hand over the prisoners mouth. He held his index finger to his mouth the prisoner nodded, John then indicated to the prisoner to go back.

The prisoner complied returning to the exit followed by John and Allison. Once they reached the exit the prisoner climbed out he was immediately met by a T-850 before the terminator could say anything John climbed out then charged the terminator slamming it against the wall, before the T-850 could react John twisted the neck of the T-850 hearing the metal snap and shriek. John then torn it off, holding onto the head he watched the body drop to the ground then he eventually dropped the head. Allison then climbed out of the tunnel.

Without wasting anytime they headed to the generator rooms that powered the plasma turrets. Eventually they arrived at the generator rooms both John and Allison wasted no time placing C4 around the room, once the charges were set they ran away from the location once far enough they activated the charges hearing the low thud in the distance. They continued running further into the complex in search for the TDE.

* * *

After waiting for roughly fifteen minutes Jade could hear the power draining from the plasma turrets, she quickly looked over the ridge seeing the turrets powering down. She then ordered her forces to move upon Skynet Central, as troops ran towards the wall along with armoured vehicles in the distance she could see more movement.

She quickly pulled up her binoculars looking in that direction she could then see machines charging the wall.

She started to smile, "John did it"

Wasting no more time she charged at the wall along with her troops.

* * *

**Year: 2009**

After heavy fighting eventually Cameron along with her forces had breached Crystal Peak, so far there wasn't as much resistance as they thought. As various groups of her soldiers finished off the remaining forces Cameron, along with Cayden, Hazel, Sarah, Derek and Kyle were searching for whatever reason Future John wanted her to come to Crystal Peak for.

"So Cameron what do you expect we'll find?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure Sarah" Cameron replied.

"Well whatever it is most be important" Derek suddenly spoke.

After a roughly thirty minutes the group eventually arrived at a large blast door, Cayden hacked the controls eventually the blast doors started to open. Once they were fully opened the lights with the hall started to come on, revealing a control panel, various electrical conduits and a round platform raised off the ground slightly.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Time Displacement Equipment, short for TDE" Cameron answered.

* * *

**Year: 2036 (Jade's Timeline)**

John and Allison after looking tirelessly for the TDE room, they finally found it. Shortly later they are met by Vash and Lizzie along with a few T-999's.

"We've currently got the upper hand but that won't last for long" Vash spoke.

"We need to access the TDE" John replied.

"I can" Lizzie interjected.

John stepped away from the control panel as Lizzie made her way to the control panel setting up the TDE. John hastily made his way out of the room to see the current situation he then came across Jade and her force. They were currently holding their position against the oncoming machines exchanging plasma fire, Jade then spotted John in the distance.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"We're holding but not for long, I've lost a lot of men breaking through their forces to get her. At the moment they're surrounding us" she replied.

John stood up from cover firing a few rounds towards the enemy, "Just hold them off as long as you can, if you have to fall back towards the TDE room"

John made his way back to the TDE room as soon as he entered he noticed that the TDE was powering up.

"John it's ready!" Lizzie called out. John nodded.

He grabs the radio that he had on him tuning it to Jade's frequency, "Jade start falling back with your forces, we're leaving!" Jade responded confirming that she's falling back towards the TDE room.

* * *

**"John Connor is inside the base, and he's using the TDE to escape!" **Skynet spoke out over the speakers.

A man standing before him responded, "I'll deal with it" he replied in a monotone voice.

**"See to it that you do"**

The man exits the room making his way towards the TDE room, smiling devilishly.

* * *

**Year: 2009**

For the last few minutes engineers both humans and machines were examining the TDE within the hall, as for Cameron she was discussing the battle reports with Perry and Bedell. Suddenly the TDE started to power up the engineers seemed confused.

"What's going on?" Cameron calls out walking closer to the TDE.

"Don't know it just turned on" one of the human engineers responded.

After a few moments a bubble started to appear, then Perry spoke up, "Well find out"

Before the engineers could do anything the bubble fully formed clearly indicating someone was inside the bubble, electrical charges started to form along with a strong wind within the hall then there was a blinding flash. After everyone's eyes readjusted to the room's normal lighting on the platform a group of people were kneeling in the centre.

As they rose Derek realized he recognized one of them, "Elizabeth?" he said perplexed by what he was seeing.

Lizzie looked to Derek, "Hello" she said.

* * *

**Year: 2036 (Jade's Timeline)**

As various people went through the TDE including Lizzie, Vash and Jade the only ones left were John and Allison. Lizzie before going through left the TDE on so John and Allison could use it with little worry.

"Allison come on it's time to go!" John called out to her.

Allison was making her way to John when he noticed something forming from behind her, "Allison!" he called out shouldering his plasma rifle at the target.

Allison turned around but, before she could do anything the machine swatted her across the chest into a nearby wall. As soon as Allison made contact with the wall she was rendered unconscious. John aimed at the machine noticed it wasn't liquid metal but, instead it was pixelating into a human form. John fired round after round but, it didn't slow the machine.

He threw his plasma rifle to the ground then charged the machine, as soon as he was within range he threw a punch but his opponent caught his punch mid-air in response the machine punched John in the face repeatedly making him go to his knees and rendering him barely conscious. The machine then grabbed John around the neck squeezing slowly, John relentlessly tried to pry the machines grip from his throat struggling to breathe.

"You're nothing but, a false prophet from a deleted timeline...and it's taken me a long time to look for you, John Connor" the machine said, it was about to deal the final blow when suddenly something exploded on the machines chest sending both John and machine flying opposite ways. John regained his breathe seeing Allison holding a grenade launcher.

He rushed over to her noticing she was moving relatively well for what just happened to her, wasting no time they both rushed to the TDE. The machine regained its composure seeing John and Allison in the TDE being sent to another time, the machine grabbed the nearby plasma rifle heading towards the TDE.

* * *

**Year: 2009**

Lizzie had just told Cameron and Sarah that John was still on the other side they both waited in anticipation along with Lizzie, Vash, Jade and many other. Suddenly the TDE started to materialize two people within the bubble. Suddenly John and Allison appeared, instinctively Cameron and Sarah rushed to John to help him realizing he was struggling to breathe.

Sarah noticed Allison perplexed at first but, it came to her that this must have been Allison that Cameron mentioned before, Sarah lets it go for the time being focusing on helping John. They then realized the TDE was once again materializing but, this time the machine John confronted appeared holding a plasma rifle, instinctively everyone open fired on the machine noticing that it was rebuilding itself as it was shot.

As for the machine it returned fire, firing in various directions eventually the machine retreated back into the TDE going back to the timeline it came from. John whom was holding on Cameron's hand realized it felt strangely weak, he turned to look at her noticing a hole in her chest where her cell was from a plasma round. John's face went pale.

Cameron was falling to the ground however John caught her by the head.

Sarah turned to her son but, she also noticed Cameron's condition she hastily knelt down next to John and Cameron.

"Cameron!" John shouted, barely able to say her name. He could tell that the power was already draining from her.

"It's going to be okay Cam, I'm going to fix you" he started cry.

"It's okay John" Cameron said gently, she caresses John's face.

"No...no it's not..." he says while sobbing "...I just got you back and...and now this...I can't lose you Cameron"

A tear started to trail down Cameron's cheek, "You won't John you'll still have me in the future"

"But I'll be sending you back" John barely replies.

Cameron reaches up kissing John on the lips as he continued to sob. She turns to Sarah.

"Sarah look after John for me" she asked. Sarah places her hand on Cameron's shoulder herself crying.

"I promise Cameron"

And on those last words Cameron lost all her power in her cell, John realized this, he started shaking her gently, "Cameron...Cameron!..." he started to rub her face "...no, no, no please god please don't do this..." he says quietly, he then starts cradling he head in his arms.

"John" Sarah said quietly, gently pulling him away however he shoves away from her violently still holding Cameron.

"No!...I can still fix her!" he shouts, but he eventually gives in to Sarah's comfort crying into her shoulder. They both sat there in the moment as for the surrounding personnel they stood their in silence paying their respects to Cameron.

* * *

It had been a two days since the demise of Cameron. Hazel and Hazer moved her body to a secure room as for John he stayed in the room never leaving it. No one had heard from him and people were starting to worry especially Sarah, she comes to the door holding a plate which had John's breakfast, she knocks gently on the door to get John's attention but, there's no reply.

"John I have some food for you, I'm going to leave it by the door" she didn't know what else to say, she didn't know how to help her son cope with his lost so she just left returning to the mess hall.

As for John, he sat next to Cameron's body holding her hand hoping she would wake up from a glitch but, he knew that there was no chance of that. He moves a strands of hair from her face looking at her peaceful stance.

"You look just like a sleeping beauty" he muttered to himself, he kisses Cameron on the lips thinking she would wake up but, obviously this never happens no matter how much John wants it to be true.

He rests his head on the side of the table knowing that going to sleep will bring nightmares he forces himself to sleep knowing he'll need it.


	16. Chapter 15 - You're Not Ready

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Year: 2009**

John woke up startled after having a dream about Cameron being shot by that plasma bolt, he looks around noticing Cameron on the table in front of him. He smiles at seeing her but, when he tried to wake her up the horrible reality of the situation returned to him. Cameron wasn't coming back, _at least not anytime soon, _he thought to himself.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, he walked over to the door opening it. Before him was Allison the very person he didn't need to see right now due to the fact that she looked exactly like Cameron.

She gave him a sad smile, "Umm...Hi" it seemed awkward to her to be in this situation.

As for John he wanted to shout at her to go away but, he just couldn't, "Who sent you?" John was blunt and to the point.

Allison didn't seem to be affected by his bluntness, she decided not to lie to John, "Your mother sent me..." she paused for a moment "...she...thought that seeing me would...calm your nerves"

John scoffed and shook his head in annoyance, "Jesus Christ"

He walked back inside slouching into the seat next to the table where Cameron laid, he left the door wide open leaving Allison standing in the doorway. She walked in cautiously towards the table looking at Cameron, she had gotten use to seeing John and Cameron together after a while. At first she was creeped out by seeing them but, those thoughts were soon casted aside when she saw them send more time together.

"I'm sorry about Cameron" she suddenly muttered.

John at first thought she was saying it just to calm his nerves as he looked up, he saw the genuine concern and sorrow in her face. At first he thought he was imagining it but, he soon realized that it wasn't his imagination that Allison genuinely felt sorry for him.

"You deserve some happiness in your life" she continued.

John smirked at her comment, "Well, I guess being John Connor doesn't include such luxury"

Allison looked down to the floor briefly then walked towards him standing beside him, "Can't you repair her?"

He then pulled out an object from his jacket pocket, he lifted it up for Allison to see. It was Cameron's chip.

"It's still activate but, the connector at the end was fired by the plasma shards..." he pauses moving the chip between his fingers "...meaning I won't connect to anything, even a computer" John's head then fell in his hands again.

Allison didn't know what to say, "I'll leave you to your thoughts" she said gently, she started to walk away when John called to her.

"Thank you" he said.

She turned around looking at him in confusion, "For what?"

"Seeing you reminds me of her..." he gives her a small smile but, it lacked the life to it that use to be there "...it brings me some comfort in seeing you"

She nods at John's statement then continued to walk towards the door, she exits the room leaving a still grieving John behind to contemplate with himself.

* * *

Allison and Hayden were in the infirmary, not so long ago they reunited with each other. At first Hayden doubt that this was 'his' Allison but, after spending some time with her, he was convinced that this was in fact the Allison he cared and loved for.

Since arriving from the time-jump, Allison had complained about experiencing pains in the abdomen from where the terminator smack her before she entered the time bubble with John.

The doctor of the infirmary came to Allison and Hayden with the results in hand, as for the couple they stood up tense to hear the news. As the doctor came to them he cleared his throat before talking.

"I have some good news, you're going to be fine..." at hearing the news both Allison and Hayden sighed in relief "...miraculously you didn't receive injuries, so I have to say you were extremely lucky"

"Thank god you're alright" Hayden said leaning forward kissing Allison on the lips gently as she returned the favour.

* * *

As the days went by John had secluded himself from most people the only people who came to see him was Sarah, Kyle, Derek, Jade and Allison. And even then he'd try to avoid them if he could, he just didn't feel like socializing pretending that nothing bad had happened.

Right now he was in his assigned personal quarters lying on the single bed, he was thinking about what to do with Cameron's body. Firstly he couldn't keep it around, it would just cause more trouble hoisting a body around especially when Cameron's CPU connector was fired meaning her body was just...'nothing'. John hated thinking like that about Cameron regardless of the situation.

He continued contemplating to himself on what to do in his hands he was circling Cameron's chip between his fingers.

At first John thought about how he could get Cameron back. Firstly he came up with the idea of just letting Judgment Day happen but, could he really let three billion people get killed just for one, a cyborg at that, _No, that's just being selfish on my part, _he thought to himself. And even if he did would he even be ready to lead the Resistance? Let alone survive long enough to get Cameron back.

His thoughts were interrupted when his door opened, revealing Kyle Reese, his father. At first Kyle a bit uncomfortable, he was still getting use to being John's father even if it wasn't 'this' Kyle that was sent back to protect John's mother, he was still related by blood meaning he had every right to be his father. Kyle awkwardly walked over seating on the edge of John's edge.

"How you doing?" he asked, Kyle felt stupid after saying this.

John scoffed, "What you think?" he sounded offish.

Kyle sighed, _being a father to a son can be tough, _he thought to himself, "You want to tell me what you're thinking?"

"Thinking I might let Judgment Day happen" he replied. At first Kyle thought he was joking but, when he saw the look on John's face he knew then that John meant what he said.

"You can't be serious"

John smirked at his father's expression, "What else can I do?"

"You can postpone it for a start"

"What are you saying?" John's voice raised slightly.

Kyle took a deep breathe, "You're not ready to lead"

"Who are you to say I'm not ready!" John jumped up fuming, in turn Kyle did the same.

"You're not ready!..." he pauses to think "...I can tell you're not, the way you look, the way you carry yourself"

"What do you mean?" John spoke quietly.

Kyle crossed his arms, "If you let Judgment Day happen now, you won't be ready to lead the Resistance..." he pauses contemplating on what to say next "...I can see that you won't cope with the responsibility yet, you'll get yourself killed trying to get her back instead of helping humanity"

Deep down John knew Kyle was right, he wasn't ready he still couldn't comprehend the fact that he should lead the Resistance even after all these years of being told he's the saviour of humanity. And getting himself killed wouldn't help him in getting Cameron back in the long run, he was brought back to reality when Kyle started to speak once again.

"I know how you're feeling John...losing someone important to you..." he shakes his head briefly "...but, going ahead with something like this, without a proper plan is insane"

John didn't respond so Kyle took this moment to speak his mind once again, "John..." he places both hands on John's shoulders "...you can still get her back but, you need to do it without risking your life in a stupid plan doomed from the beginning"

John nodded then slumped to the bed putting his head in his hands thinking to himself. Kyle stood there for a moment watching John carefully.

"I'll give you sometime to yourself, okay?" Kyle asked.

John didn't answer so he decided to take that as a yes and left the room, leaving his son to himself.

* * *

Cayden had been avoiding her father ever since he returned and grieving for her mother in her own way. She really wanted to see her father but, the last thing she wanted to do was bring him more pain. She was looking out to the desert landscape outside Crystal Peak, she was then joined by Sarah Connor.

Sarah stood next to Cayden looking out at the same general direction as Cayden.

"Have you seen John?" Sarah asked.

Cayden took a few seconds to reply, "I think the last thing he needs is to find out he has a daughter..." Cayden turned her head back to its previous position "...anyway we're both grieving for someone very important to both of us"

Sarah looked at Cayden, "I think right now, John needs his daughter whether he knows about it or not"

For a moment Cayden contemplated Sarah's idea and eventually decided on a course of action, "You're right, we both need each other at a time like this"

Before Sarah could respond Cayden was already on her way back to the bunker. As Sarah continued to look out upon the landscape, she thought to herself just how much she had grown towards Cameron in these past weeks. And now that Cameron was gone Sarah felt empty, as if losing a piece of herself, and deep down she had actually accepted Cameron for who she was.

She also knew that she'd miss having Cameron around just as much as John and Cayden. Meaning that they'll be some hard times ahead for everyone especially for herself, John and Cayden.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I just wanted to let you know that Harmony will be discontinued and many chapters from I'll Find You will be revised. The reason for this that I feel, although I enjoyed this story arc it didn't really represent my true vision of how the show would progress. However that doesn't mean things from this story arc won't transfer to the new one. So be sure to look out for those similarities.

Also this story arc that I am now doing was originally the one that I was going to use.

As well I can also guarantee that I'll probably get a lot of hate for this but, like I said this is my vision of how T:tSCC would have turned out.

I also want to say sorry for the inconvenience.

However I hope you enjoy the revised chapters for this story and the season five story! Peace out!


	17. Chapter 16 - Important Role

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Year: 2009**

Cayden was on her way to see John, her father. She knew that he needed comfort as much as she did but, she was also nervous in meeting him especially that this John has never met her before. After contemplating she realized that she was outside John's quarters, she was about to knock when someone called out to her.

"Cayden!"

She turned to find Sarah jogging towards her, as Sarah got close she slowed down, she then started to speak quietly.

"Maybe I should come in with you" she said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" upon hearing this, it immediately reminded Sarah of Cameron, she shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head.

"John hasn't met you yet..." she paused, breathing in deeply "...and in the state he's in, he may not take your word on what you say...but, he will with me"

Cayden nodded weakly filling her up with more anxiety. The Connor women stood side by side for a moment before Sarah knocked gently upon John's door.

* * *

John was lying on his bed when he heard knocking at his door. He got up walking towards the door, he opens it to find his mother and a girl standing at the door, he looks at each one of them closely.

"Yeah?" he said bluntly.

Making Sarah flinch slightly at his abruptness, "I like you to meet someone" Sarah said, she then moved to the side motioning towards Cayden.

John motioned his head to Cayden still looking at his mother, "Who's this?"

"It's your daughter"

John immediately gave them a look of disgust, "You think this is funny!" he charges into his room clearly enraged.

Sarah goes after her son closely followed by Cayden, whom decided to stand just inside beside the door.

"You think I'd do something like this to you!" she stood over John whom was lying on his bed with her arms crossed.

"I don't know, Mom..." he looks at her again this time with annoyance "...would you?"

Sarah shook her head in annoyance, "You know what fine, if you want to act like this go ahead..." she could see her son cringe under her rant "...but, you have a daughter who needs you and if you can't deal with that, then that's your problem!" after her rant she storms out the room to control her rage leaving two rather emotionless, silent duo.

Cayden stood there for a moment waiting for John to say something but, he laid on his bed staring into nothing. She decided to sit down in a seat at the table not knowing what to do or say, as time went by eventually John spoke.

"I'm not going to have to feed am I?" she could detect the sarcasm in his voice and was rather hurt by it.

"No" was all she said.

John sighed regretting how he acted earlier, he sat up on the bed, "So, what's your name?"

"Cayden"

He looked at her face only then realizing something that made him smile, "You have your mothers eyes"

Cayden in turn gave her father a small smile.

John scratched his head awkwardly, "So, as you can tell I'm not great at this time of stuff..." he then rubbed his face with his hands "...but, I'm sure future me was much better"

She looked at him perplexed, "How do you know I'm from the future?"

John smirked, "It's hard to figure out your a machine underneath..." at hearing this Cayden felt disgust for herself "...but, that doesn't bother me and anyway I don't know you any other way unless future me did"

Cayden smiled due to two things, firstly due to how intelligent he was, it brought back happy memories for her from the future and secondly she was glad that her father didn't even worry about her being a machine.

She smiled at John, "Thank you..." she smiles at him "...Dad"

In response John chuckled at the thought of a young looking terminator calling him ,'Dad'.

* * *

Allison was in her quarters, Hazer accompanied her.

"Allison, you need to take into account what's at stake"

She sighed in annoyance by her 'brothers' lecture, "I know what's at stake Hazer"

Hazer just looked at her with his blank terminator expression, "Well you're clearly not listening to me..." he pauses "...I am your brother and you should listen"

This made her snap, "You're not my brother!"

On response, he sighed at Allison's reluctance to listen to him, "I know I'm not your brother but, I have his memories and personality installed inside my matrix..." he walks up closer behind Allison whom was looking down at the wooden drawer, she was leaning against "...and I do know better and you know that's true"

Allison turns around facing Hazer, shaking, "I don't want to hurt Hayden" a tear started to roll down her cheek.

"I'm not wanting you to hurt Hayden but, someone needs a person they can relate to..." he takes in a much unneeded deep breathe "...someone that they can rely on"

"You know how I feel about him" Allison replied sternly.

Hazer looked around as if he felt awkward, "And if you don't, you won't have Hayden to go back to..." he looks at Allison's face seeing another tear rolling down the same side of her cheek "...all we're saying is that he needs that companion and you're the closet he's going to get to one"

Allison shook her head, confused, "Why me? There's plenty of other girls who can do a better job than me"

"You know why"

She sighed, "Like I said you know how I feel about him, I couldn't let him down"

"That's where you're wrong, you have qualities that most girls your age don't exhibit..." he watches Allison for a moment as she looks at him closely "...you courage, honesty, loyalty and determination something he looks for in people and as of recent events...I think the only people he's willing to talk to is you and his daughter"

Allison nods her head agreeing with her brother knowing full well, that what Hazer was saying was the truth at this rate she was the only person can keep John sane, the only one can keep him human for the time being.

Hazer takes his sisters silence as a yes to his proposal and decides to leave her with her thoughts as she contemplates the base way to go about this in predicament.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Sorry for the short chapter but, I wanted to get these scenes established first before I move onto the newer scenes for this story. So please bare with me!

As well I want to address people's questions about how soon Cameron will make a return.

You want to know? Well it wont be anytime soon probably not until a quarter or halfway through season five. And this reason leads into the new story arc, it's about John coping with his lose and having to move but, also about relying on different people instead of just Cameron.

As well the story is about John and Allison, they'll be no Cameron until later on. And Cameron does come back it'll either end in a really good way or a really bad way.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, I promise I'll be releasing long ones very soon! Peace out!


	18. Chapter 17 - Return

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Year: 2009**

John was stressed, he's had a headache for the past few hours. Mainly because of Cayden, it wasn't that she annoyed him but, more the fact that she was relentless in asking questions very similar to Cameron but, just worst.

Cayden was reading The Wizard of Oz and every few minutes she'd asked him a question and it was getting on his nerves. At first he was compliant with her doing so however after the last few hours he has regretted his decision in allowing it.

As Cayden intensely read through the book, she started to ask him another question before she was abruptly cut off by John.

"Look Cayden! I'm not a computer, I can't answer every single question..." he face evident with anger "...you've already asked like a hundred questions, just stop it!" John rolled over on his bed.

His daughter just stared at him with no emotion it was as if someone flicked a switch in her, she stood up letting the book thump against the concrete floor. She then slowly walked to the seat next to the table, sitting in it as if defeated, emotionally.

John felt bad, he didn't mean to lose his temper all wanted to do was just have some peace and quiet. He rolled back over to find Cayden sitting in a seat next to the table in his quarters, he could also see her hand twitching erratically even more so than Cameron when she had her glitches. John rubbed both of his hands across his face viciously.

_I'm such an evil bastard sometimes, _he thought to himself. John got up from the bed and cautiously walked towards his daughter, as he knelt down in front of her the sight before him, made him hate himself even more. Cayden's hand was twitching so viciously that he thought she'd break her hand just by her forceful twitching and then he noticed the tears on her face.

He tried to grab hold of her other hand but, she pulled away from him.

"Cayden..." he started to say but, was cut short by Cayden.

She breathed in deeply something she didn't have to do, "You hate me, you wish I was melted down" the tears continue to come down her cheeks.

John gulped, shaking his head, "No I don't, I...I suppose your mothers death has had a negative effect on me" he says quietly.

Cayden glances at him, confused.

"What I mean is that your mother isn't bad in anyway..." he tries to hold back his own tears "...it's just made me into a bad person, after her death" instantly the memories flush back into his mind making him scrunch up his eyes, in order to forget them.

Cayden objected instantly, "You're not a bad person, you lead the Resistance, you defeat Skynet"

He lightly chuckled at his daughters statement, "You have as much optimism in me as your mother did" he smirks.

As for his daughter, she smiles whilst wiping the tears away from her face, "We both loved you and believed in your abilities"

John just nods dreading the awful future he's going to have to face at some point, wondering to himself how he'd actually get through it without Cameron. _Will I even survive the first few years, let alone the first year without her?, _he contemplated with himself. Once he immediately pushes the thoughts aside in the background he notices The Wizard of Oz book on the floor.

He smiles, making Cayden look at him curiously trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"You want to finish reading, The Wizard of Oz?" he asks his daughter, in response Cayden smiles and nods her head vigorously.

* * *

Malarkey, Jane and Katherine were nearing the entrance to Crystal Peak, about a mile away they dumped their vehicle to cover their tracks. In the distance Malarkey could see someone on patrol. The figure on patrol spotted them from his position.

"Halt, who goes there!" he shouted.

Malarkey responded, "It's me, Malarkey"

As the trio neared the guy patrolling both Jane and Malarkey realized it was Will, the Hybrid. The trio quickly exchanged their greetings before Will noticed Katherine, off to the side of them.

Will gestured to Katherine, "Who's this?"

Jane answered, "It's Katherine Brewster, some one that is essential to John's Resistance group in the future"

Katherine gave Will a nervous, he just responded by nodding to her.

Suddenly Malarkey speaks up, "Anything happen while we were away?" he asked in his monotone voice.

Will just smirked, "Yeah..." he paused as his smile got bigger "...we found John Connor"

Instantly both Malarkey and Jane's eyes widen in surprised both thinking they misheard Will, but it was clear by their expressions that they perfectly heard what he had just said.

Jane stuttered, "John...John's here?" she had always wanted to meet her supposedly 'brother' from another timeline, since Malarkey told her about him.

"Yes he arrived just a few days ago..." Will then seemed to contemplate on something himself "...what took you guys so long?"

Malarkey started walking towards the entrance of Crystal Peak, before replying to his question, "Trying to lose a T-X" both Jane and Katherine followed behind Malarkey as he walked towards the entrance.

Will definitely heard what Malarkey said, his face instantly turned pale, he then muttered to himself, "Please, tell he was joking" he reluctantly decided to return to his patrol duties knowing a T-X was still at large out there hunting for them.

* * *

Allison was having a shower, seeing she hadn't had one in years due to living in the future, it was a welcome relief for her. She was the only one in the shower block as she dried her naked body down ridding the water from her soft skin, she suddenly heard someone walking into the shower block. Not dry enough to dress she quickly wrapped the towel around her.

Suddenly John came around the corner, looking through his clean clothes he just acquired not realizing Allison in the middle of the shower block wrapped in a towel. As he looked up he jumped slightly seeing Allison standing there, his face immediately reddened when he realized the predicament he was in.

He stutters while talking, "I..I um I'll come back...later"

Allison literally called out to him, feeling embarrassed herself, "No!..." she gulps before speaking normally "...I mean, it's fine I was about to leave anyway"

John nodded and walked back in, he stopped slightly to the left across from her, he started to strip down to his boxers purposely avoiding eye contact with Allison. As for Allison she took her towel off and casually put her clothes on, for some reason she started staring at John's muscular form. When she first met him in that alternate future of his, she noticed his rather plump structure with no definition to his body.

But, now as she looks at him topless, she just could but gaze upon his new form of muscle. Without her realizing it, John had caught a glimpse from the corner of his eye of her looking at him. He waited a few moments before turning to look at her.

Allison, upon noticing John turning around immediately withdrew her gaze, her cheeks were rose tinted and she gulped. When she saw John turn away she started to make for the exit when John spoke to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

She turned around her cheeks still rose tinted, thinking John had caught her looking at him, "Okay?" she pretended to be confused.

John nodded, "Yeah, after everything we've been through..." he paused "...jeez, I still have nightmares about what happened to...Cameron" Allison noticed his face or sorrow, she was extremely saddened at the mention of Cameron. Allison didn't hate Cameron, she was actually happy for both John and Cameron reuniting but, deep down she also wanted some recognition by John.

"Yeah I guess...I'm okay" she replied.

John just nodded returning to what he was doing. Suddenly Allison remembered what Hazer said to her not so long ago.

"John..." he turns to look at her "...I just wanted you to know...if you ever need to talk to someone I'm always here for you"

John smiled weakly before responding, "Thanks, I really appreciate"

Allison smiled in return, then felt before she regrets doing something stupid. Leaving John alone to his own business.


	19. Chapter 18 - The Date

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Year: 2009**

John had been sitting in this so called meeting for the last twenty minutes, it was more or less arguing than having a civilized conversation. At first he contributed with his own ideas but, after a while he resulted to just sitting there, silently in his seat. Ever since the arrival of Malarkey with Katherine Brewster there had been some tension between commanders, about how long they have until Judgment Day happens.

Sitting next to him was his mother, Sarah. He glanced at her noticing, she was looking at a girl roughly his age, same hair colour and eye colour to him. John once again looked towards his mother, as if she were contemplating thoroughly to herself and the look on her face was a mix of confusion and nervousness.

"You okay?" he asked her.

Sarah turned to look at her son, trying to act casual, "Oh, nothing" Sarah tried to produce the best fake smile she could but, deep down she knew John would look right through it.

"You sure, you've been looking at that girl ever since she arrived?" John felt concerned.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was but, really I'm fine" she tried her best fake smile once again.

Little did John know that the girl across the room was in fact, Jane Connor. John knew that his mother was keeping something from him however, he wasn't in the right mind set to try pry the information from his own mother so he decided to leave it, for the time being.

Whilst John tried to shut himself out from the arguing to calm his headache, the others in the room continued their ranting towards one another.

"We have no idea when Judgment Day is happening..." Perry raised his voice "...the only information we can go by is what John and Sarah were told by Cameron all those years ago" Perry finished off more calmly.

Derek interjected into the conversation, "Well it still might be that date, it was for me, Kyle and the others that came through from that timeline"

John just couldn't take all the noise anymore, he was about to stand up and leave when Catherine Weaver made her way to the centre of room.

"May I make a suggestion?" she asked formally. In response the older, Savannah scoffed at the appearance of her so called 'mother' even after their one to one conversation, tensions were still high between the two but, not like it was upon their reunion.

Perry glanced at Derek whom did the same, he nodded for Catherine to continue.

Catherine gave them a rather disturbing smile, "Maybe, we should ask Mr. Connor's daughter?"

John instantly looked at Catherine although he agreed that Cayden should provide her input with her information, on the other hand, he had a feeling that there was some secret agenda behind this so, he decided to keep his guard up.

Cayden emerged from the back of the room towards the centre of the room, she looked around carefully gazing upon John slightly longer. John nodded his head for Cayden to continue.

"Skynet never programmed us with the date and time of Judgment Day, in fear of the Resistance discovering the information..." Cayden began "...however, John, my father from that timeline told me, it happened on June 2nd"

Everyone in the room was quiet for a moment not knowing what to say, until Perry spoke up.

"Well, that's the best we can go by..." Perry paused for a moment "...it's the only information that is viable, seeing that everyone else's Judgment Day has come and gone"

John joined into the conversation, the first time since the arguing between everyone had started, "This'll give us some time to prepare for the worse but, also to try and prevent Judgment Day from happening" John remembered what Kyle had told him, that he wasn't ready to fight the war he was destined to. Deep down, he knew that he needed to postpone Judgment Day for the sake of himself, humanity and Cameron. If he was ever to have a chance at getting back Cameron and defeating Skynet.

* * *

After the meeting everyone started to funnel out of the room, the last two people leaving the room were Jane and John. When they were both near the door, Jane decided to take the initiative.

"Hey...err...John" she said nervously.

John turned around to see the girl that his mother was clearly looking at earlier, upon closer inspection he realized just how similar their facial features were on top their brown hair and green eyes. At first, he was intrigued by this.

"Yeah?" John replied casually.

Jane was clearly sweating before John, and was confused and nervous on how she should approach the situation, she spoke up, "Well...I...I don't know how..." she was about to get to the point of conversation when Sarah interrupted the two. She listened in on them from outside and she knew that the only way to get John to believe it, was to tell him herself.

"She's your sister" was all Sarah had to say.

Both John and Jane turn to look at a rather expressionless Sarah, at first John wasn't sure what he heard was legit. So he decided to ask her to confirm what he heard.

"What did you say?" John asked.

"I said she's your sister"

All Jane did was stand there nervously whilst John and Sarah consulted one another.

John glanced between Sarah and Jane confusion clearly set in his facial expression.

"What are you talking about? I was the only child" John replied incredulously.

Sarah nodded, "Yes but, she's your sister...from another timeline"

"How do you know she's even telling the truth?" John's voice raised slightly.

Even when Sarah thought about the situation even she thought it was ridiculous but, regardless it was the truth, "She is John..." she paused giving Jane a sympathetic look "...you both have the exact same blood type"

As for John, he could clearly see that Sarah was telling the truth, he looked at Jane his heart rate started to increase dramatically, he dropped to a nearby seat holding his head in his hands. Instantly both Sarah and Jane went to John's, they were both worried that he'd pass out.

"John? John?!" Sarah asked the panic starting to be obvious.

"I'm okay...I'm okay" John said weakly.

"Are you sure?" this time Jane interjected into the conversation, feeling the panic rise up in her as well.

"Yeah..." John responded once again weakly "...just at this rate I won't know if I'm in a dream or not" he blinked his eyes a few times to get rid of the dizziness.

Sarah patted John's back to comfort him.

John shook his head lazily, "With everything going on...I...I don't know if I can take it anymore" he rubbed his hands over his face viciously trying to rid the memories of Cameron's death, the impending Judgment Day and the fact nearly everyone's life is dependant on him.

Sarah leaned forward gently kissing John on the forward to show her motherly affection, "John, don't forget you have people that care for you and talk to"

He nodded, then looked towards Jane, "Well, I have to admit I always wanted a sister"

Jane smirked at John's comment then gave him a sweet smile.

Although Cameron was his 'undercover sister' for a long time, at the time all he wanted to do was be in a relationship Cameron. So he never really thought of Cameron as a sister. But, now he had a sister although it was hard for him to get his head around it, deep down he was happy and a part of his broken body healed.

He quickly looked between the two settling his eyes on his mother, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

It was clear to both Sarah and Jane that he was totally knackered, due to the recent events and discoveries and they both felt extremely sorry for him.

"No, that's it..." Sarah paused for a moment "...for the time being" she smirked at her son.

In return John did the same, "Well, in that case I'm going to go and take a nap, haven't had much since coming back..." he starts walking before he stops and turns back "...if anyone needs well, tell them I've gone off for a little 'me' time" John goes to the door opening it weakly with his battered and strained body, he then exited the room with the door closing slightly behind him.

* * *

Allison was sitting in her quarters by herself, contemplating about every that has happening recently. Whilst also attending to her plasma rifle and equipment, as she continued to concentrate on the work at hand suddenly was a knock on her door.

"Come on in!" she called, whilst cleaning her plasma rifle.

John came in, "Hi, I just wanted to check up on you"

Allison smiled and gestured for John to take a seat at the table she was sat on. He walked towards the table and took a seat, as he looked around he spotted a bottle just off to the side on the table. Allison was watching him, smirking as John looked at the bottle.

"You can have a bit, if you like" she said smiling, John nodded taking the bottle in his hands. Upon the label it said 'whiskey'.

John took a small swig coughing and nearly regurgitating his breakfast, his face made Allison laugh cheerfully as he continued to cough from the burning sensation in his throat. He read the label 'Smokehead'.

"Who's this for?" he asked trying to stop himself from coughing anymore.

"Hayden got it from a friend" she replied.

John just about got himself under control, "I tell you one thing, he has an interesting taste in drink" he chuckled along with Allison.

They continued to laugh at John's mishap, he was about to get to his point of conversation when suddenly the bunkers alarms started to go off, the two of them stood up both alerted and in fear of what's this about. That's when they heard the sounds of plasma fire and explosions going through the bunker.


	20. Chapter 19 - Losing Her

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Year: 2009**

As John and Allison rushed through the corridors of Crystal Peak, the sounds of explosions and gunfire grew in intensity. They rounded a corner running into Cayden whom was also rushing to an unspecified location.

"Cayden, what's going on?" John asked, breathing heavily.

"They've found us, I need to get you out of here..." she pauses glancing towards Allison "...you too"

Both John and Allison nod in acknowledgement to Cayden's statement. The trio run towards an emergency exit, as they near it they could see people already there, it was Sarah, Kyle and Derek. The three elder Connor/Reese members were all carrying rucksacks and Mark 2 Plasma Rifles.

"John!" Sarah called out, running towards John as he neared. She hugged him tightly which he responded to instinctively, Sarah then handed John a rucksack along with his own plasma rifle.

John looked among the group, "What's are we doing?"

Sarah sighed, "We need to leave"

John stood his ground, "What do you mean? We're leaving?"

The others were feeling impatient especially due to John's reluctance to do as he's told just this one time, "We don't have time for this!" Derek muttered in annoyance as his gaze hastily danced as he looked down the corridor.

"Why are we leaving?" John said, being more insistent this time around.

Sarah was also starting to get annoyed with John's stubbornness, "Because we have to!"

John was about to responded when they heard an explosion going off behind them hurling decades of dirt and moss into the air. Shortly afterwards soldiers came rushing in along with terminators, their weapons aimed at them. Cayden instantly reacted, she lifted her plasma auto rifle up to the sealing, the superheated plasma bolts seamlessly cut through the concrete making the roof collapse in, blocking the path of their pursuers.

She turns around with determination certain in her eyes, "We have to go, now!"

This time John didn't argue, he responded by hurryingly climbing up the ladder that lead out of Crystal Peak, the last thing he wanted to do was leave all these people behind but, if he got killed, then these people wouldn't have a future to fight for. So he had to leave to survive whether he liked it or not.

It wasn't long when they started emerge in the desert wasteland, everyone hastily climbed out of pothole. Without pause they immediately started to race away from Crystal Peak, John turned around to see clouds of black smoke rising from the bunker.

It wasn't long until they neared a dirt track, and as if luck was on their side a van was driving down the track, Cayden sprinted down the ridge that Connor/Reese clan was walking down, out into the middle of the dirt track. She holstered her rifle towards the vans windshield, as the van neared the driver, a thirty year old man immediately stopped.

His eyes wide in fear at what he was witnessing. Cayden walked towards the van her rifle still pointing at the man. The van driver looked around nervously seeing that there were more people approaching from the ridge to the right of his van. At this point Cayden was standing by the drivers door, she pulled it open her rifle still aimed at the man.

"Get out" she said venomously.

The man whom was sweating profusely from fear, his face turning ghost pale, he nodded vigorously stepping out from the van he was shaking with fear. The man stood on the side of the dirt track, Cayden gave him to bottles of water. As she was about to speak the members of the Connor/Reese clan hurriedly climbed into the van. Sarah, Kyle and Derek climbed into the back, as for John and Allison they climbed into the front.

"You need to get away from here..." she pauses to get into the drivers seat of the van "...mention me or anyone here to the authorities, I'll hunt you down, and kill you myself" the look in Cayden's eyes made the mans heart stop, he nodded still afraid of the 'young girl'.

As Cayden put the van in gear, she felt a hand rest on her arm, she turns to see that it's John's.

"What are you doing?" he asks in disappointment.

"I don't know what you mean" she looks at her father, perplexed.

John shakes his head, "We don't leave people to...like that"

Cayden looks out the drivers window at the lone man standing on the edge of the dirt track, alone.

"He's a potential threat" she responded.

John at this point was starting to lose his patience with his daughter, "No he's not, now the least we can do is get him home, not leave him out in the desert"

Cayden's face turned from the common expressionless terminator to annoyance, she reserved the van back up the dirt track. The man looked at the van to see the young girl again, his face immediately turned paler upon seeing her.

"Get in" she said.

The man at first was suspicious and reluctant to enter the vehicle but, he could tell that the young girl was serious. So he cautiously walked towards the van making glances at the young girl in the driver's seat, whom was staring at him giving him a uncomfortable feeling build up within him, he got into the van. Not feeling much better among the presence of Sarah, Kyle and Derek, the trio staring at him also giving him a unsettling feeling within him.

But, deep down the Connor/Reese clan were marvelling at the thought of what Cayden just did. Knowing full well that if it was any other terminator, they wouldn't of agreed to this idea. They knew that whether they liked it or not, a machine from the same origins as Cayden could have the ability to understand the value of human life.

* * *

A figure stood outside the entrance of Crystal Peak, he looked out upon the desert wasteland before him no emotion present in his facial features. Behind a man in black clad mercenary armour walked up rather anxious with the meeting he just about to have with this man standing eerily still before him.

The mercenary walked up beside the mysterious man, nervously, "Umm...you asked to...see me?" as he glanced he could see the man next to him and his skin shimmering, he gulped.

"Ahh, yes..." the man dressed in combat fatigues wearing a black leather jacket, he turned to the mercenary "...I want to know why, the Connors and Reese's are still alive?"

The mercenary stuttered, "Well...umm..."

"Because I specifically remember your master telling you, to dispose of them before my arrival?" the man smirked.

Before the mercenary could respond the man's right arm shifted into a metal stabbing weapon, and sliced the mercenary's throat giving the human a slow death. The man's arm wasn't liquid metal instead in was nanites. His right arm then quickly shifted back to it's original human sheath. It wasn't long when a T-800 shortly appeared before the man holding a device in its hands and a jacket.

The T-800 stood before the man and silently handed over the items, the man took them examined a Memory Drive and looking perplexed at the jacket.

"What's all this?" he asked the T-800.

"Something that may be of interest to you" the T-800 replied monotonously before he left.

The man scanned the Memory Drive after a few seconds his eyes widen in amazement, he then looked towards the jacket seeing specks of human DNA all over it, he singled out one in particular that was of interest in him. He immediately produced an evil grin.

"My, my how the tables have turned..." he brings the Memory Drive closer to him "...you'll be a fine test subject for our new terminator" he muses, as if the Memory Drive he was talking to was an actual person.

* * *

A group of Human and Cyborg Resistance soldier were hastily rushing along the desert wasteland towards the nearest safe haven, however some stayed behind to give them a chance to escape. Jane had to lead them as there was no sign of John Connor and the others. Once she was certain that they were in the clear for the time being, she ordered the group to rest more for the humans to rest.

Jane sat weakly upon a short rock stump, she looked up to find Hayden cursing to himself.

"What's wrong?" she asked getting Hayden's attention.

He looked towards Jane sighing to himself, "I did something stupid" he muttered.

Jane was breathing heavily but, she replied, "What do you mean?"

"A few weeks back shortly after John and Catherine Weaver jumped into the future..." he pauses rubbing his forehead "...Cameron's matrix and memories, everything was still on the Turk"

Jane was bewildered by what Hayden had just said, "Where is it?"

Hayden scoffed, "I downloaded her to a Memory Drive, I had it on me at all time I was going to give it to John but,..."

"But what?" Jane pressed.

"After what happened with Cameron when he got back, and this..." he looked to the floor as if in shame "...I forgot that it was in my quarters"

Suddenly the realization of situation dawned on Jane, "You mean 'they' have her!" everyone within the vicinity of the two turned to look at them, once Jane raised her voice to Hayden.

Hayden just looks at her, he nods weakly, "Yeah...yeah...it's possible" he barely choked the words out of his mouth.

Jane just fell to the floor holding her head in her hands a range of emotions filling her, ranging from anger to anxiety. Right now, she couldn't bare to think what they'd do to Cameron, and what this new turn of events would to John.

* * *

Two men sat in a blacked out SUV, one dressed with combat fatigues and a black leather jacket holding onto Memory Drive and coat. The other a man in a black business suit, he was human one of the Grays working for Skynet.

He points to the device in the terminator's hand, "What's that?"

The man turned to look at him with a blank expression, the business man gulped at the response, "Oh, this?...well let's say it's something very 'valuable'"

"What do you plan on using it for?" the business man asked, feeling he had to know for some peculiar reason.

The man smirked, the Memory Drive dancing between his fingers, "I plan on using her for something very 'special'" he looks intently at the Memory Drive, then the business man seated next to him producing a toothy grin.

The business man smiles nervously and looks away as the man next to him. He noticed the way the terminator said '_her'_ and deep down the way he looked at the Drive and the way he spoke about it, spooked the business man. And for some reason he was interested to find out, what exactly the terminator plans to do with the information upon the memory drive.


	21. Chapter 20 - Possible Trouble

**Chapter Twenty**

**Year: 2009**

Hazel was sitting in the middle of a room surrounded by four bleach white walls. Her legs were crossed and her arms rested on the insides of her thighs, she instinctively reached for the area where her CPU port was located, and gingerly ran her fingers along that patch of skin. After a few seconds she returned her arm back to its original position.

She just sat there staring in the abyss when she heard a cackle and static from the speakers in her room, her head perched up awaiting whatever cumbersome questions 'they' would ask her.

"How are you today?" a man asked over the speakers.

Hazel scoffed, "Quit the pleasantries"

Hazel could hear the man sigh into the microphone that was in front of him.

"Don't you think it's best to cooperate?" he asked.

In response to that statement, Hazel shifted her gaze towards the window which she could barely see through, squinting her eyes in anger.

"You've been tampering with me..." she pauses for a moment "...why should I cooperate?"

* * *

**Outside Hazel's Containment Room...**

General Hoffman stood outside the blackout window of the cyborg's room, the window was just good enough to hinder its ability to scan through it but, not totally. He was accompanied by a few US Marines to his left stood one of the scientists speaking into a microphone.

The scientist just clicked off the microphone, Hoffman looked through the window watching as the cyborg reverted its gaze to its original position. He then turned to the scientist to consult with him.

"So what's to report?" he asked the scientist.

The scientist just scratched his forehead as if dumbfounded, "Yes, it...it's just not that simple"

Hoffman was losing his patience but, so far he had kept himself relatively calm, "And whys that?"

The scientist sighed for a moment, "When we do try to access the chip..." he pauses trying to find the right words "...we're hurled with tons and tons of security parameters, antiware, spyware...literally anything...it's just not that simple sir"

Hoffman also rubbed his forehead irritated at the slow development that the team was making, he suddenly stood up straighter and pointed to the scientist, "Look I don't care how you do it...just get me some results before the President starts asking for answers"

General Hoffman didn't give the scientist anytime to reply, he just simply upped and left leaving an eerie silence within the room.

* * *

**Diner in Los Angeles...**

After dropping the owner of the van back at his residence they left headed for a location where they could recuperate for a short time.

The Connor/Reese Clan had not so long ago pulled into a service station, since then all they wanted to do was get somewhere they can reorganize themselves. They were all seated at a table in a diner feasting on their burgers and fries along with their sodas, Cayden like any other terminator scanned around the surrounding area for threats.

Sarah and John weren't so hungry.

"So where are we going to go?" John asked.

Sarah just shook her head, "I...I haven't a clue, we'll just find another house to stay at for a bit"

Derek chimed in whilst stuffing his mouth with fries, "You're forgetting we have nothing, no money, no supplies...nothing"

"You got a better idea?" Sarah replied irritated by Derek's attitude.

John sighed, "He's right, we have no money and it'd look really suspicious if we start living somewhere without paying rent let only not having anything with us in th first place"

Sarah scoffed crossing her arms, she glimpsed at Cayden hoping the cyborg would insert her opinion but, unfortunately Cayden was to 'engrossed' in her perimeter scan to impede on the conversation. Sarah looked back at John, "So what do you suggest we do then?"

Her son was equally clueless on what they should do, he sat there for a few moments contemplating to himself then a thought popped into his head, "We can go back to Kacy's" he said bluntly.

Sarah laughed at the idea, "Don't be stupid"

John's face hardened up into a scowl, "What? You rather live on the streets until Judgement Day?"

She gave John a sideways glance, she huffed then nodded in agreement to his idea.

* * *

**Kacy's House...**

As the van pulled up outside Kacy's house, Cayden leaned out of the driver's side window and turned back to John next to her with a perplexed look. "This is where you use to live?" she asked curiously.

John gave Cayden an equally perplexed look, "Umm, yeah why?"

She turns her head to look back at Kacy's house then the house next door, "Mom always talked about this place, I never thought it would look this..." she paused. John waited for her to finish but, she didn't.

"But..." John carefully urged the conversation forward.

She turned back to John, "Never thought it would look this pleasant"

John smiled at the thought of Cayden's comment, he turned back to his mother, Kyle, Derek and Allison. Looking at each of them carefully for a few seconds. "Okay me and Cayden will make our way to Kacy's house, you..." he pointed at them emphasizing whom he was talking about "...you sit and wait until I give the all clear"

Sarah countered as John and Cayden were about to leave the van, "Why can't I come?"

"Because I'm the World Resistance Leader so I call the shots..." he goes to open the door before turns back "...plus, I need someone I trust to take care of those two" John motions his head to Kyle and Derek suddenly everyone started to chuckle except for Cayden whom sat in her seat confused, she decided to leave the subject for later date.

As the two exited the van they hurried to Kacy's front door, John knocked a few times then waited it wasn't long before Kacy herself answered the door. She was surprised to see John at her front door.

"John? What are you doing here?" she asked clearly confused.

"It's a long story but,..." John points to the house next door "...we need the house again for the time being"

Kacy nodded, "Of course you and your family are welcome to stay whenever you like..." Kacy smiles at John as soon as she sees Cayden her smile was replaced with curiosity "...and you are?"

Before Cayden could answer, John interrupted, "Oh she's my friend" Cayden turned to John revealing a rather hurtful look but, was quickly replaced with the terminator blank stare.

"Oh, nice to meet you" Kacy says smiling as she reaches her hand out to Cayden, in response Cayden shakes Kacy's hand smiling in return.

"Nice to meet you too"

"We'll get settled in then" John interjected.

Kacy just nods, smiling as she closed her front door. Both John and Cayden head back to the van.

"Why did you call me friend when I'm your 'daughter'?" Cayden suddenly asked.

"Because, it'd be a bit weird to have a daughter my age" he responds as they near the van.

* * *

**Connor/Reese Residence...**

John, Sarah and Kyle left the house to gather supplies. As for the others Derek was checking out the house to make sure it was defensible whilst Allison and Cayden watched a film on the television in the living room, it was a chick flick.

Cayden was intrigued in the females in the film and how they tried to present themselves, as for Allison she was bored of the film and just wanted to watch something else.

"Why are males are attracted to females with large breasts?" Cayden suddenly asked looking towards Allison.

Allison shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Why do you want to know?" she asked politely.

"It will help my integration into human society"

Allison cleared her throat as she thought of what to say, "Well it's more a trending subject through the years, in fact a lot of boys like girls with a small package"

"A small package?" Cayden replied confused by that specific part of the sentence.

"Small breasts"

"Oh, thank you for explaining" Cayden suddenly stood up walking out of the room, Allison glimpse at Cayden but she soon returned her gaze to the television.

As Cayden walked towards the kitchen she noticed a figure standing outside their house viciously handling something in their hands, she walked up to the window to get a better look which turned out be unsuccessful as the figure wasn't facing her. She decided to face the mysterious figure face to face. Cayden walked out the front door towards the person as she neared she spoke up.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

The person jumped then spun around at the sudden surprise, once Cayden saw the persons face she realized it was a boy roughly seventeen to eighteen and that he was quite cute for a boy his age. He had brown hair and blue eyes. In his hands he had a mobile phone.

"Oh hi" he returned to tapping his fingers roughly upon the mobile phone.

"You having trouble?" Cayden asked.

He turned around again still working on the mobile phone whilst giving Cayden looks here and there, "Yeah, it's not responding when press on what I want"

Cayden reaches her hand out producing a cute sweet smile, "Here, let me help"

The boy reluctantly gave the mobile phone to Cayden, as she took it in her hands she started to make the necessary adjustments using her scanning capabilities to help her, in less than thirty seconds she had fixed the phone then handed it back to the boy. The boy took the phone and was dumbfounded when it worked, a big smile was present his face.

"Holy...thank you so much..." he paused not knowing what to say. Cayden then realized she hadn't introduced herself, she put her hand out to the boy.

"Cayden"

The boys smiles again and shakes Cayden's hand, "Tom"

There was an awkward silence between the two, Cayden noticed that Tom was staring at her embarrassingly when she scanned his body she noticed an increase in hormones. Instinctively Cayden's cheeks started to turn rose tinted.

"Goodbye I, suppose" Cayden suddenly muttered, she started to turn away when Tom suddenly spoke.

"Umm would you like to...hang out some time?" he asked stuttering slightly.

"Hang out?" Cayden asked perplexed.

"Yeah you know, do fun things..." he pauses for a moment "...I do owe you seeing that you helped me" he said motioning his mobile phone.

Cayden smiled sweetly, nodding, "Okay"

"Great well I gotta go but,..." he pulls out a small piece of paper and pen writing something on the paper "...here's my number, whenever you're free just call me" he smiles before he waves goodbye. In response Cayden does the same, it had gone five minutes before Cayden realized how long she stood there thinking about Tom, she turns to find Allison standing there with her arms crossed.

Cayden's blank terminator stare returned immediately, Allison suddenly speaks up, "What was that all about?"

Cayden knew what Allison meant and wasn't going to comply with Allison's question, "My personal life is none of your business"

Allison's face contorts into annoyance, "It does when it threatens John's life"

The young terminator turned around giving Allison a creepy terminator stare, "This won't" she replies bluntly, as she continues walking Allison notices Cayden's hand scrunched up tightly which held Tom's number as she placed it in the back pocket of her tight jeans.


	22. Chapter 21 - Promises

**Year: 2009, United States Military Facility...**

General Hoffman waited impatiently in a viewing room as he watched scientists performing yet another test on their 'subjects'. On the table in the centre of the operating room was a man strapped down by his wrists and ankles looking as if he in a peaceful stupor. The scientists around the table conducted the proper checks to make sure their equipment was working before the procedure begun. Once satisfied one of them held a thumbs up in the air indicating everything was good to go.

"Okay equipment at optimal level..." the scientist paused "...begin procedure"

Just to the left behind the main body of scientist was an instrument that held many forms of liquid, that looked metallic in appearance, the machine slowly but gingerly inserted the liquid through the tube which was attached to the mans left arm on the operating table. The tube of liquid was injected with no trouble, but as soon as the second tube started to inject its content the man on the table suddenly woke up screaming in pain.

The scientists jump in shock whilst hurriedly trying to the restrain the man whom continuously thrashed upon the table screaming in pain.

"Drug him! Knock him out!"

One the scientists rushes to a worktop grabbing a syringe filled with a drug to knock patients out cold, as they returned to the operating table trying to inject the drug into the patient. To their surprised an explosion erupted in the room, all the scientists went to the floor. After they were certain it was safe to stand up they were met by a gruesome sight upon the table, the man laid dead with a hole in his chest where the explosion came from. The sight was unpleasant as the mans insides were a mixture of flesh and metal.

"Subject number 64, dead" a scientist said disappointedly.

Hoffman just looked away in anger, he rubbed his face with both of his hands in irritation at the lack of progress from the tests. However deep in his mind he had a feeling that Hazel girl might give the answers he needs from these tests.

* * *

**Somewhere in Los Angeles, Late Afternoon...**

A little girl huddled herself in the corner by the in an alleyway, scared for her life and tears streaming down her eyes in the distance she could barely see the man that was chasing after her. The little girl immediately stood up to run, but tripped falling to the floor still crying. She spun around to find the man standing over her the girl could see a hint of red in his eyes and various parts of his body.

The man started to breathe more quickly and deeply as if he was getting excited, "I haven't had a little girl for a while...especially a special one like you" the man says in a sadistic croaky voice.

"I can savour an offspring like you...don't worry I won't rush because I'm sure...your parents would want to know how you taste" the man emitted a creepy laugh.

The girl continued crying eventually shouting out, "Leave me alone you monster!"

The man just growled out loud in response as he started to pounce towards the girl. She clenched her eyes expecting the worst, but when didn't come she slowly opened her eyes to find the man on his knees with some time of metallic blade in his chest desperately gasping for breathe. The girl looks up to find another man standing there this time he had blue tinted eyes and patches of skin. It had only been a few seconds when the man on his knees stopped breathing and the blue tinted man suddenly pushed the guy off the end of his blade with his boot.

The blue tinted man took a step forward, but the little girl scurried back still afraid. The man put his hands up and slowly knelt down to the little girls level, she was surprised to find that he was human. He leans forward with his hand out, but the girl still moves away from his grasp.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you" he says, the girl doesn't response. Suddenly a thought pops into the mans head, he stretched out his hand slightly further towards the girl this time however his palm was facing upwards. The girl watched his hand intensely not knowing what to expect, but to her surprise what looked like metal dust emanated from the mans palm, it formed into a figure of a ballerina dancing across the mans palm. The girl smiled, she watched for a few seconds longer until she lifted her hand with her palm facing towards him.

And just like him metal dust emanated from her palm to a ballerina on his hand, both of their sculptures danced together as he and the little girl smiled and chuckled at what they were seeing.

"See I'm just like you" the blue tinted man said, then out of nowhere the little girl launched herself at him hugging him tightly remembering what had just happened as fresh tears started to stream down her cheeks. The man hugged back in response losing that smile of his as he pity the girl. As the two continued to hug one another the two sculptures of the ballerinas fell flawlessly to the floor then gradually floated their back to their hosts respective bodies.

* * *

**United States Military Facility, Late Evening...**

Al was in the viewing room for Hazel's cell, watching her aimlessly looking around as if findings a means to escape her cell. Al knew deep down what he was wrong working for the very person that ruin his and friends lives all for his screwed up plan. But, what choice did he have after being captured it was either die and never see his friends again or live long enough to see them. And right that wish was granted just seeing Hazel reminded him of what he and Hazel went through in the program.

However seeing her now made him vividly remember what John Connor had to do before 'shit hit the fan' back in the original timeline. Hazel is not the same person like once was back then and for good reason to her and the others like her safe from harm. If anyone even the US Military finds out what she's capable of god knows what they'd do to her. Even Al had to retreat deep into himself in order not to compromise what he is, even to the point of having to kill those that were like him and Hazel due to 'unneeded exposure'.

As he continued to reconvene with memories one in particular stood out in his mind...

* * *

**Original Timeline, 2034, John Connor's Last Stand...**

Al rushed over to a badly wounded John, blood continued to pour from his abdomen where was pierced by a sharp blade. Al looked more closely at the wound finding fragments of metal embedded into John's flesh. The colour in Al's face started to drain away.

"Connor we need to get you to a doctor!" Al started to move John when suddenly John shoved him away.

"No!..." John started to breathe short quick breathes "...you know what happens anyway"

Al didn't respond he just looked on in shock not knowing what to do.

"Go..." John muttered.

Al started to shake his head "I'm not leaving you here" he goes to grab John again, but once again John pushes him away.

"I said go!..." John starts to problems with his breathing making it hard to stay awake let alone talk "...just promise something..." Al nods to John "...do whatever it takes to stop this even if you need Skynets help...just...just do it" tears started to run down John's cheeks. He reaches up to his neck pulling out a necklace, he takes a firm grip pulling the necklace snapping the chain around his neck, he grabs Al's hand gripping it tightly.

"I'm sorry for everything" John chokes out through the pain and tears.

"For what?" Al responds in earnest.

"That I didn't keep my promise to you and your family..." In turn Al started to produce tears "...promise one more thing..." Al nods again in acknowledgement "...promise me you'll younger me a better path...show him a better future than mine...and don't let him follow in my footsteps"

"I...I promise" Al responded.

With a calm demeanour John spoke up "Now go"

It took a few seconds, but Al eventually released his grip on John's hand running for the darkness as the battle around them continued to wage on, John watched as Al disappeared into the darkness, it was few seconds before John finally dragged himself up grabbing the handle of a fixed plasma turret. John looks around as chaos surrounds him as both man and machine were being decimated, he turns around to a small pack of I.E.D's in the foxhole he just crawled out of. John turned to look back out across the battlefield.

Smirking he mutters, "I always promised Cameron and Sarah I'd go out with a bang"

It had only been two minutes since Al abandoned John in that hellhole stopping Al decided to turn around still seeing the flashes of plasma fire and bombs going off in the distance along this screams of war and pain. Then out of the blue a big explosion appeared in that very area, Al's eyes widened in dismay wondering what had happened, but it wasn't long before he realized what had happened. Al fell to his knees in tears with both hands clutching tightly to the necklace John placed in his hands.

Not so long after Al slowly leant up with clear hate in his eyes, "I promise you John, I'll get bastard if it's the last thing I do" he grunted to himself.

* * *

**2009, United States Military Facility...**

As Al returned to reality after his flashback he came to the conclusion that _enough is enough._ Without hesitation Al headed to the cell door of Hazel. Standing outside was two marines with M4 Carbines when they saw Al approach they both tensed up. Al stopped before them to address them.

"You mind a go in, I have to talk to the subject on General Hoffman's orders" Al said calmly.

One of the marines speaks up, "Sorry sir, we've heard nothing from the General himself so we can't let you in"

"Trust me he gave me orders" Al starts heading for the cell door.

One of the marines grabs him by the shoulder, "Sorry sir, but we..."

Before the marine could finish Al punched him in the chest, but as the punch made contact a blue hazy energy pulse radiated from Al's fist, shocking the marine rendering him unconscious in one hit. The other marine tried to react, but Al did a strike to the throat choking the marine, Al then grabbed the back of the marine's calf launched it forward slamming the marine's back shuddering thud also rendering him unconscious.

Al quickly opened the door to Hazel's cell, finding her standing there at the alert wondering what was happened outside before Al could even speak she tried to attack him but he blocked it with ease. Restraining her he started trying to talk sense into her.

"Look listen to me" he muttered as Hazel relentlessly tried to break free.

"Why should I you're with them" she replied with a hint of hate.

"Look I don't have time to explain, but I've got to do this so don't kill me afterwards" Al replied hastily without delay he lunged forward kissing Hazel. At first she didn't know what to do, but her eyes closed shortly after, a few seconds later her eyes fluttered open like a human would after waking up. In the split second once again her eyes widened in panic shoving Al away, when they disconnected their kiss Hazel was desperately struggling to breathe. She fell to her knees clutching her throat desperately trying to gulp in breathes.

It wasn't long before Hazel was starting to faint from the lack of oxygen, Al caught her before she fell completely looking at her, he could see she was still trying to breathe but they had become much shorter. Al started to panic, when Hazel suddenly showed no sign of life.

"No come on Hazel..." Al urged her on gently shaking her "...you never gave in to failure when we grew up with the others in the program...so don't give up now!" Al looked on waiting for something to show that Hazel was still alive, he was going to give up when suddenly Hazel breathed in deeply, she suddenly clutched her chest in pain as she started coughing violently hurling up blood mixed in with some form of metal dust. After she finished coughing with a few tears coming down her cheeks she turned to Al as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"A...Al?" she muttered, whilst at the extreme pain in her chest.

Al responded with a calm smile, "Yeah Hazel, it's me Al"

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

What's this I see?! ArcanePunkster is back doing TSCC fanfics!

Well yeah, I'm back and damn it's been a long time like at least over a year. To be honest I have been busy with new games that had come out, reading books, watching anime and writing my own novels (they're coming along like gems I'll say for sure) but anyway been busy, but enough with my personal life it's time to talk about my TSCC fanfics and some future projects that might _infiltrate_ your feed (see what I did, okay, okay I know it wasn't funny) as you all well know for me _A New Beginning_ was going to be the only TSCC continuation of the original series that I was going to do, however due to popular demand many of you wanted more, as I continued with the story I mentioned that anything after _A New Beginning_ with relate to the TV series as always, but it would feature things that I thought would be integrated into the Terminator lore due logical expectation and fan fantasy desire.

This is why we write fanfic's for or favourite shows, games, comics/manga etc. To broaden our imaginations as writers for our independent works and to satisfy our needs and desires of what could have been or what we wanted with our popular entertainment licenses.

Now onto this chapter which go back to what I previously said, you'll notice something interesting in this chapter about a new 'Terminator' as you have seen with Hazel and Al. Now this Terminator is my answered to the Terminator that John Connor was in Terminator Genisys. To be perfectly honest I hope that you like it cause hopefully you see why in future chapters new Terminators are being made in this story and the dire consequences of Skynets in denial response to what its done and created in turn.

So hopefully there's a bright future for my TSCC fanfics, I hope you enjoyed chapter please leave your _constructive_ feedback so I can improve. Peace out ladies and gentlemen!


	23. Important Update!

**Update**

I just wanted to write to inform those who are still reading my post-BTR TSCC fanfics that as of this moment I have decided to discontinue anything involving said stories. I have been thinking about this for a while, and there are number of reasons for this decision...

1) Over the last few months when I've had time I have browsed and read as much TSCC fanfics as I could due to my busy schedule and found that the TSCC community have either developed a lack of interest in any thing post-BTR or are simple tired of the repetitiveness. That said obviously there are readers who still enjoy them, but from what I've seen on chats, forums and other fanfiction sites the previously stated is what I've noticed most.

2) Well simple my post-BTR story and beyond is pretty much obsolete to the likes of King Steve's "I Love You Too", The1Russter's "Reunion", River2027 "Born to Fight and many others. When you compare quality and reliability between mine and their own depictions of post-BTR theirs is simply more superior in that field. Like a few comments I've read recently "will anything top King Steve's "I Love You Too" probably not". Before you say I have read the above TSCC fanfics and to be honest they are much better than my work and give justice to the show which I am happy to know is out there for everyone's pleasure to read.

3) This sort of relates to the previous two comments, I've just lost that motivation really for the time being. Like I said with so many post-BTR stories out there to choose from many being superior to mine is there really any need for me to add to that list? Personally myself I don't think so.

4) Lately I've been more engrossed with my Halo fanfiction "Halo: The Awakening" which has pleased quite a few fans of the IP, and at this point has a higher demand rate than my post-BTR works. And seeing as I'm a huge Halo fan more so than a TSCC fan (don't get me wrong I love TSCC and Terminator as much as the next Terminator fan) I feel more at home there writing fanfics. Also there's the possibility that I'll start my own Titanfall fanfic in the near future.

Now this doesn't mean I wont be active in the TSCC fanfiction section, I'll most definitely still keep reading fanfics from this section. As for writing I'm not so sure as for post-BTR stories I'll still have them up for viewers to read and if the moment presents itself write the odd chapter here and there.

I also know that there will be select viewers who will want me to continue my stories, but as of this moment there wont be any new chapters anytime soon. However I am happy to allow people to continue the story so feel free to contact me or send me your chapters I'll credit you and your in each chapter.

Finally to leave off on a more happier note for TSCC fans, I have been considering another TSCC story for a while, which will only have moments or mentions of John and Cameron and various other TSCC characters. But the general story will focus on an entirely different group of people in the TSCC universe, but as of this moment that's only in its early stages of though and planning.

So as a final note I want to thank all those who supported my work and gave me constructive feedback so I could improve my writing not only for myself but for you the reader as well. I specifically want to thank fast&amp;loud, JasonVUK, Terminatorfan715, The1Russter for getting me the sites to share my TSCC work, justjoe, Andi82 and many more of you (you know too well who you are!)

Once again thank you so much and I hope to see many more great TSCC fanfics from you and in the review sections! Peace out!


End file.
